No Rest For The Wicked
by The Nutty One
Summary: Shane Collins, a Lykae, is outraged to find that the soul mate he has waited centuries for, is a vampire. Michael Glass, a new born vampire, is his mate. Soon, his fear of the Lykae begins to ebb as Shane begins a slow, wicked seduction. When rogue Lykae target Michael, will their desire deepen into love? And turn Michael into the fighter he was born to be? Dark Shane! Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Shane Collins, a Lykae, is outraged to find that the soul mate he has waited centuries for, is a vampire. Michael Glass, a new born vampire, is his mate. Possessive/dark Shane! **

**No Rest For The Wicked**

Michael Glass stared out of the open window. It had been a month since he'd been turned by Amelie. And so far, he didn't regret it. For the first time in a year he could feel the wind on his face, hear the gravel crunch under his footsteps and taste the freshness of the air. But most of all, he could see _everything. _No longer was he held captive by the house's boundaries. No, he could go anywhere he wanted. And no one would stop him.

"Hey! Michael! Have you seen this?" That was Eve Rosser; one of his only friends that had stayed by his side since high school. Today she had her hair in pigtails (was that the only hairstyle she knew?) with a mix of black and purple with the odd skull dotted on her outfit. Goth to the max, that was how she rolled.

Barely holding back a sigh, Michael pulled himself away from the darkening window. Eve was sat on the couch watching the TV and gesturing to the images on the screen. It showed a mutated body covered in blood. Gruesome. Even by vampire standards.

The reporter was droning on with a fake sadness laced into his voice. Apparently it was the fifth attack in two weeks and the police thought there was a serial killer on the loose.

"Do you think it could be vampires?" Eve asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend Michael in anyway.

Michael shook his head. "I don't think so. It's too messy to be a vampire."

"Human then? Or maybe it's a Lykae just for the laugh. You never know what can turn up in this town," she murmured sarcastically before switching off the TV. "How you doing?"

For some reason this had become their daily question. Either Eve or Claire would ask him. Maybe it was their way of being good friends? Either way, Michael would just answer them in the same way and change the subject. That question quickly became boring after the first few days. But today was different.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. But I need to go out, I've got things to do…" he trailed off, not wanting to give Eve the details.

She nodded in understanding and said, "I'll get Claire to leave you some tacos in the microwave for when you get back."

**No Rest For The Wicked**

He hadn't made it to the Blood Bank. Instead he'd ended up draining a deer instead. The thick blood slid down his throat. It wasn't like human blood. This was like syrup and it had an earthy taste to it. All in all, it was a last resort. But it was better than chewing someone's neck open for it…

Behind him a twig snapped. Immediately Michael's head snapped up. Wiping away the blood on his chin, he surveyed the scene around him. There was nothing there but the dead deer at his feet. Slowly he stood. If he was going to be attacked, he didn't want to be on the floor in the first move.

Around him the darkness seemed to thicken. It clogged his vision and made it hard to see. Which shouldn't be happening. It was like something was stealing his strength. He knew, as a new born vampire, that he wouldn't have much more ability than a human. The speed, agility and powers would all come with time. But at the moment, it was all better than being trapped in the house.

Then a heartbeat, quicker than any animal, broke the silence. Michael snapped his attention back to where it was coming from. It was dull but quick. Whoever it was, wasn't human and certainly wasn't an animal. For a moment, Michael stood still, head cocked to one side, as he waited for the stranger to show themself.

And then they did. A tall towering man broke through the trees. His brown hair was a shaggy mess and strewn with broken twigs and leaves. Dark eyes were clouded with lust, anger and determination. Under the man's gaze, Michael found himself struggling to breathe. Somehow, this man demanded attention. He demanded people to look at him. And that was what Michael did.

"You," the stranger growled lowly.

Stupidly, Michael looked behind him to see if anyone else was there. No. It was just him. This wild man, neither animal nor human, was talking to him. What did he want?

With measured, precise steps the man began to walk towards Michael. "It's you."

"Who are you?" Michael asked; part of him unnerved by the stranger. "W-who are you? I've never met you…" He muttered weakly underneath the man's steely, angered, gaze. As the man began to walk towards him, Michael began to take small steps back. There was something about him that Michael didn't trust.

At Michael's movement, the stranger snarled loudly. "Don't walk away from me."

When Michael continued to back away from him, the man jumped.

And Michael ran. He felt the stranger's hand graze his back but he still ran. Fuelled from the fresh blood and adrenaline, Michael pushed himself past the barriers. His clothing snagged on tree branches and he stumbled often. His feet pounded the ground loudly and his breathing was ragged.

Behind him, he could hear the snarls of outrage as the man gave chase. Heavy breathing broke through the silence and trees snapped easily under the man's strength.

Michael could almost feel his eyes turning red from fear. Around him the forest turned into a canvas of green and brown blurs. Behind him, he could feel the man gaining on him. He would hear the _woosh_ of his breath as he narrowly missed being caught. Many times pieces of wood scraped his skin, opening up shallow wounds that healed in seconds. Despite that, they slowed him down. They sapped what little strength he had and consequently, his speed. Up ahead he could see the house –

Michael stumbled.

He fell face first and rolled down the muddy banking. All Michael could focus on was the growls that surrounded him. This was it. There was no way he could escape now. But he could try… Rushing to his feet, Michael turned in an attempt to flee…

A sharp pain in his ankle made him cry out in pain. Again he fell to the forest floor in a daze of fear, panic and pain. He lashed out with his left foot but he never found purchase on the man. Instead his movements seemed enrage the man even more. Sharp claws sunk into his left leg and his eyes rolled back in pain.

He could hear the man whispering sweet nothings against his skin. Snapping his eyes open, Michael came face to face with a nightmare. The man's brown eyes were a luminous yellow and they glowed like two beacons of light. Slick black fur covered everywhere but his face. His face. It was chiselled and handsome and he had a strong jaw. Again the man growled lowly, and Michael whimpered pathetically.

The man snarled again before climbing up Michael's body, tearing away his shirt as he did. Michael saw the hungry glint that came into the man's eyes at the sight of his exposed chest. He wasn't going to…was he? At the thought, Michael struggled beneath him. In a vain attempt to scare the man, Michael flashed his fangs in warning.

Wrong move.

A strong hand gripped his jaw tightly, causing Michael to squeak in pain and attempt to pull away. With callous fingers, he brushed over Michael's upper lip, pulling it back to expose his fangs. Michael didn't miss the look of disgust. With an angered growl, the man withdrew his hand as if he had been burnt. But he didn't let Michael go.

Shane Collins snarled in anger. For centuries he had searched for his mate, and when he smelt him in the forest he was determined not to let him slip through his fingers. But this. This thing on front of him couldn't be his mate. It was a cold blooded, blood sucking demon. Not his mate. It couldn't be.

Large, terrified, red eyes looked up at him. They were swirling with emotions; the most dominant being fear. The boy peaked nervously up at him through a messy blonde fringe that covered his face and hide his snow coloured skin. He was lean and agile with a slight ripple of muscle underneath his shirt. And he had fangs.

Shane waited for the boy to say something, but instead, all the vampire did was shake beneath him. He could feel the emotions running through him. Shane didn't care. "What's your name?" he demanded, not yet moving from the boy. After centuries of searching he wasn't about to let him walk away.

At first the vampire didn't answer him. But when Shane pressed a claw to his throat in a threat, the vampire stuttered a reply. "M-M-Michael Glas-ss"

Michael continued to shake beneath the man. He wasn't sure what he was, perhaps a Lykae like Eve had suggested? Whatever he was, he was stronger than Michael. Cold splatters of rain slapped at his naked chest as the man began to paw at his exposed skin. The sharp claws opened up wounds and blood ran over his chest. Squirming at the pain, Michael whimpered pathetically again.

"Who are you?" Michael said hesitantly before looking fearfully at the man.

For a moment he thought he was going to answer the question. It was too good to be hoped for. "Don't question me," the man growled. He raised his hand high and the lightning struck around them.

What was he going to do? Strike him? Michael didn't know. But he did know that that one strike could kill him easily. It could easily take his head from his body. His breathing quickened at the thought. "Please…don't hurt me…"

The raised hand came down suddenly, but not to strike. Instead he swatted the remains of Michael's clothing over him. "Take me to your home, vampire." The man moved away from Michael, but a sharp snarl told him not to run. He wouldn't be able to. He'd be killed straight away.

But…Eve and Claire. Michael couldn't lead a madman back to the house. He could kill them all so easily. Instead, Michael lied. "I live here…" he whispered. He didn't meet the man's eyes.

"Your kind always lies." Michael was roughly pulled to his feet and his arm was twisted behind his back. "You don't live here. If you did your scent would be all over the forest." The man explained before pushing Michael forward. "Now, take me to your home otherwise I'll kill everybody you love."

Michael choked on his sobs. There was nothing he could do. So he led the stranger to the Glass House. Their walk was slow and Michael fell many times. The pain in both his ankles shot shooting pains up his legs. Tremors shook his body, and for the first time since his turning, Michael felt cold. The wind bit at his face and the rain lashed at his skin. Surprisingly, every time he fell strong arms would catch him before he hit the floor.

Was this man bipolar?

Too quickly for Michael's liking, the Glass House porch came into view. He staggered up the porch steps with the Lykae just behind him. Weakly he pushed the door open before falling into the house. He shuffled away from the door slowly until his back hit the wall. He watched, part of his amazed, as the man stepped over the threshold.

What had he done to the house? Michael hadn't invited him in. So he shouldn't be able to walk in… Shaking his head in defeat, Michael sagged against the wall. The pain in his ankles was excruciating, and being low on blood (deer blood wasn't the most nutritious) meant that his injuries wouldn't heal. And he wouldn't be able to fight the Lykae. But he didn't have to walk. Instead the man roughly threw him over his shoulder and strode down the hallway like he owned the house.

With every footstep the man took, the more Michael accepted his fate. At least Eve and Claire were out of the way, probably in bed by now.

Michael was dumped carefully on the bed. He didn't watch as the man continued to stride around the room. Instead he focused of trying to nurse his injured ankles. Were they broken? Or just sprained? Either way, he'd damaged them in some way. He tried focussing on the injury like Sam had shown him…nothing. It just made the pain worse.

Across the room the Lykae was pacing. He'd returned back to his more human form. But he still seemed angered by Michael's vampire status. Even so, his eyes would keep flickering between the walls of the room and Michael. He'd never let him out of his sight.

"You have a shower, don't you?" The Lykae asked arrogantly. "Go clean up!" he ordered, dismissing Michael.

"But you – you –" Michael shut up at the lethal glare he got. Grimacing past the pain, Michael limped painfully to the door of the en suite bathroom. Behind him, he felt the warm presence of another body. Shaking his head in defeat, Michael sat down heavily on the toilet seat to rest his ankles.

"Get up!"

Forcing himself to his feet, Michael waited for what the man wanted.

"Strip, now." The man's hungry gaze was on him again. Even with tattered clothes on Michael felt naked beneath his gaze.

"What about privacy?" Michael asked, hoping he wouldn't lose his head for asking. In front, the man grumbled but turned his back to Michael.

He knew it would be the best he would get. Peeling the saturated clothing from his skin, Michael listened as it hit the tiled floor with a wet slap. When he was stood naked, trying in vain to cover himself up, he inspected his ankles. They weren't purple or blue; vampires didn't have blood so they never bruised. But they were slightly swollen, not much, but enough that he noticed it.

Turning on the hot spray, Michael gingerly stepped into the shower. He gasped in pain as the water powerfully pricked his aching, tense muscles and stabbed at his ankles. Rivers of brown ran from his body. He didn't bother to move. He just stood there, thinking.

Whichever way he looked at it, it still ended in the same way. He was stuck with this man.

"Why aren't you out yet?" Michael's eyes widened and he tried to push himself into the corner. Panic ran through him when the man stripped of his own clothing and made a move to join in him the shower. Michael's breathing spiked – not in a good way – and his words were lost in his throat. He couldn't move. He couldn't get away.

When the man joined him in the shower, Michael lost it. Every emotion he had tried to hold back broke down his walls. There was nothing to stop them. Angry tears slipped down his cheeks – partially hidden by the shower. But not enough.

The man roared again in disgust. "Blood? For tears?" It only served to make Michael feel worse. If this man hated him so badly, then why was he holding him captive in his own home.

"Please, let me go…" Michael choked out as the pain in his ankles increased. He needed to sit down, he needed to do something. He needed this man away from him.

The Lykae froze. "Why would I let you go? No matter what you are, I need you. I want you so badly. I need to be in you." As if to emphasise his point, large hands grasped Michael's waist and pulled the vampire towards him. He didn't seem to notice when Michael cried out in pain. Instead, he pressed his lips harshly to Michael's. When Michael froze and attempted to push him away, the Lykae said, "Kiss me like you want to live."

And so Michael did. He moved his mouth against the other man's and tried to picture someone else. He tried to picture himself in any other predicament. Nothing came to mind. Instead he felt his body responding to the harsh caresses. This shouldn't be happening! It couldn't be happening!

But it was. And the Lykae knew it. "You need me," he whispered as he grasped Michael. "You want me as much as I need you." At his words, Michael rocked against him. "You're so needy…" When Michael felt fingers at his entrance, he tensed and pushed the Lykae away. Surprisingly, the man allowed himself to be pushed away.

"Please, don't. I don't want this," he whispered.

"Fine, just get out of the shower."

Michael looked up at him with large eyes. He couldn't believe that the man had actually listened to him! He didn't hesitate in climbing out of the shower and drying himself off. Who knew how long it would last before the man decided to break his neck? Tying the towel around his waist, Michael walked out of the bathroom.

He took a few tentative steps across the room before his ankles gave out. With a small cry of pain, he collapsed onto all fours. Across the room the man turned quickly, saw Michael, and scooped him up like he weighed nothing. In his arms, Michael struggled. He didn't like being this close to a man that could so easily kill him.

Somehow, he flipped out of the man's embrace and landed painfully on his feet. He wobbled slightly but managed to stay upright. "Who are you?" he asked again, feeling more like himself now that there was some space between them.

"Shane Collins, leader of the Lykae clan."

Lykae. Michael felt his hopes plummet. Lykae were the most feared enemies of the vampire. There were only a few of them left in existence, fewer than the number of vampires. Maybe around fifty or so. Despite their numbers, they could easily kill a vampire if they wished. And now Michael had one in his house.

Fucking great!

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I've searched centuries for you, why would I let you leave?" Shane said gruffly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "It's not my fault you suck the life from living beings."

"Why have you been searching for me for centuries? I'm only nineteen!" Michael turned his back to Shane and hobbled over to the bed.

"Why aren't you healing?" the Lykae skipped his question. Fine. If he could skip Michael's question, then he would skip his.

Once he reached the bed, Michael fell gracefully on top of the covers. Hissing when the sheets touched his ankle, Michael fidgeted before finding a comfortable position; on the floor, with the bed as a defence against the sunlight that would come in the morning. He didn't care to look up when he saw Shane walking towards him. He stayed curled up in the nest he'd made. With every foot fall from the Lykae, Michael found himself becoming hysterical.

What would he do when Shane reached him?

That night Michael cried himself to sleep in the arms of the Lykae, on top of the bed, waiting for the full glare of the suns morning rays.

**Any good? Is it worth carrying on? Please review! Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael lay tense and still in the Lykae's arms. Shane gripped him in a vice like hug that made Michael grateful that he didn't need to breathe. He was startled by Shane's obvious need to be near him despite the disgust he'd previously shown him. The Lykae's lips were pressed firmly against his skin; a stark reminder of how he could easily kill Michael. Just one little movement could severe his head from his body.

Gently, he nudged the Lykae's arms. Shane didn't wake. But he didn't let him go either. Again he tried, but this time he slowly pried apart Shane's arms. Through the open curtains – was the Lykae that stupid as to leave the curtains open? – Michael could see the rising sun. Its fiery fingers stretched across the room, taunting him.

Gingerly, Michael climbed out of Shane's arms. Biting his lip when his feet touched the floor, Michael made slow progress across the room. Every few seconds he would stop and risk a glance at Shane and would be struck again by how handsome he was. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Just as he turned, a strong pair of arms grabbed him by the waist and flung him back down onto the bed. Instinctively, Michael flashed his fangs and hissed. Unlike before, it didn't seem to affect Shane. He just tucked Michael back under his arm.

"Don't try to escape," he murmured lowly against the skin of Michael's neck.

"But…t-the sun! I have to..!" Michael panicked when Shane should no sign that he cared. "Please, you've got to!" he struggled though he knew it would make no difference. "I need blood," Michael continued, thinking of any reason why the Lykae might let him go.

Shane growled sharply and Michael immediately shut up. "You won't drink blood in my presence. I've killed your kind for doing that. I've stalked their lairs and hunted their families. I've severed their heads while they slept…" Shane dragged one of his claws across Michael's throat. "So don't tempt me, vampire."

Michael didn't say anything else. Instead he just lay there, in the Lykae's arms, and waited for the sun's rays to lick at his skin.

**No Rest For The Wicked**

A few minutes passed before Shane felt the vampire go limp in his arms. Asleep, perhaps? Or had he just fainted? Shane didn't particularly care much. But there was one thing he did care about; his mate. There was no way this blood sucking parasite could be his mate. It was unheard of. Vampires and Lykae were sworn enemies!

And – if the vampire turned out to be his mate – he would rule over the Lykae clan beside Shane. Shane didn't have to think much about his clan's reaction. They'd be angry and would no doubt try and rip him limb from limb. The vampire wouldn't be safe around them. He'd never be able to leave him alone.

In his arms he felt the once still vampire begin to squirm and wriggle. Was he trying to escape again? Stupid thing. Shane increased his grip on the creature. Despite that, the vampire still continued to wriggle and pained noises left his parted lips. A nightmare? He didn't know that vampires could get them… Glancing down at the vampire, he saw red tear tracks of blood running down his cheeks. Mumbles of 'make it stop,' sounded around the room. Then the smoking began. Small whispers of grey smoke rose from the vampire's skin and the squirming increased.

The _sun._

Shane had never moved so fast. He gathered the burning vampire in his arms and strode quickly to the en suite bathroom. A few seconds passed while he messed with the unfamiliar dials, and then, finally, a stream of cold water cascaded from the shower. Pulling the vampire into his arms once more, he stepped under the spray fully clothed. The chilling droplets cooled his skin and soothed the burns on his possible mate. Somehow, throughout the whole thing, the vampire had stayed trapped in a dreamless sleep. Didn't they wake during the day?

Unconsciously Shane began to murmur an old language against the vampire's skin. Healing, soothing and calming words left his mouth. His hands ran over his skin, not in a sensual way, but checking for any damage. Thankfully there didn't look to be much, but his skin was flushed and streaked with red.

While the vampire was out, Shane took the chance to check his ankles. They were slightly swollen but there was no discolouration. Not that he'd expected any. With a tenderness he didn't know he possessed, he prodded the left ankle. Yes, definitely sprained, and badly. The skin around his ankle was torn from where Shane's claws had sunk into it. Why wasn't he healing?

Shane shook his head. He didn't know so he didn't see any point in asking. He'd demand that the vampire tell him later on. Turning the shower off, he held the vampire against his chest with a restraining arm as he patted him dry. Underneath the towel he could feel the muscles moving as the vampire breathed. He was careful not to press too hard on the burnt areas of his flesh.

When the vampire was dry, Shane made sure to turn the lights out and shut the curtains before he laid him back down on the bed.

With the vampire tucked safely under the covers with the pillows nested around him, Shane left him to explore the room.

In the far corner was a black case. Shane frowned at it before unlatching the caches. What would the vampire want protecting so much? Nothing much surprised Shane, except from his mate being a vampire, but he was startled to find a guitar nestled safely in the black case. Did the vampire play? Surely he would, he couldn't just leave something like this lying around…

He picked up the guitar roughly. Shane looked over it with a critical eye. There were a few scratches and the wood was chipped in certain places. It looked as if it had lived past its days. He could always buy the vampire another one if he turned out to be his mate… Without much regard to the guitar, Shane hastily put it back in the case, probably scratching it some more as he did.

Moving back over to the bed, Shane climbed underneath the duvet. The vampire's skin was still cool yet it was red and blotchy from the sun. He pulled him against his chest, wincing when he felt the vampire struggle. Releasing the vampire, he watched as it rolled over to the other side of the bed. No, Shane wasn't going to allow that.

He pulled back the covers once more, disturbing the nest of pillows he'd made. In amongst the panic of the vampire burning, Shane had forgotten that the vampire had gone to bed naked. Last night he had gone to bed in just a towel around his waist, but now, now that towel was nowhere to be seen.

Shane looked down on the exposed vampire. He really was beautiful. He was worth more than all the jewels Shane owned; in fact, he'd give the vampire all of them if he had to. Apart from the skin that had been exposed to the sun, the vampire's flesh was creamy and white, stretched taunt over subtle muscles. His white-blonde hair fell over his face, hiding the red (what was his natural eye colour? Shane had only seen the red) eyes that were now shut. He had a boyish face but his lips were plump. Trailing his gaze down the vampire's body, Shane came to rest at the vampire's blonde sex.

Last night, he'd needed to come. Shane had felt the vampire's need in the shower. He'd heard the vampire gasp against his skin. Spreading the creamy white thighs, Shane fell upon the vampire ravenously. Above him the vampire gasped and moaned lightly at the sensation, but never woke. Even as Shane continued to lick and suck at his member, the vampire didn't wake. But soft, encouraging moans left his parted lips. The vampire's arms were spread at his sides and his thighs clamped around Shane's body.

When the vampire's thighs tightened around him, Shane moved lower down his body, stiffened his tongue, and took the vampire with his tongue. A glance up revealed that his nipples had hardened to points and his breathing was erratic. Once more the vampire raised his feet to Shane's shoulders. Well, if he wanted to go that far…then Shane was game.

Suddenly Shane was flying through the air. The vampire had kicked him hard enough to send him across the room.

A stab of pain told him that he'd torn a muscle in his shoulder. A red haze descended over his vision, and he wanted nothing more than to hurt the vampire. Stalking forward, he grabbed the vampire roughly, pinning him to the bed…

Beneath him the vampire gasped in fear, his eyes wide, ruby red and his fangs were flashed. But Shane didn't stop. He pawed roughly at the vampire's flesh, wallowing in the satisfaction of opening up shallow cuts on his chest that oozed a thick, red blood. He need to be inside him. Gripping himself, Shane prepared himself to thrust hard into the vampire.

A vampire; given to him as a mate.

What sort of fucked up God did that?

But the vampire was shaking and bloody tears leaked from his eyes. He cried out as he felt Shane at his entrance and he thrashed beneath him. "Please…please, don't hurt me!" His breathing was erratic and he was choking on his sobs.

Shane stumbled back from him.

The vampire shot up from the bed, his eyes wide with shock, pain, anger, and betrayal. Despite the sprained ankles, the vampire darted from the bed and out through the thick curtains. The sun…surely, no! He wouldn't, surely he had more preservation instinct than that?

_Let him go. It'll be easier, just let him go! _Shane slammed his fist into the wall, making dust fly up. Shane couldn't let him go, not when he knew that the sun was out. What if he burned? For some reason his chest tightened and he stopped breathing for a second.

Shoving aside the curtains, Shane strode out onto the balcony.

And his breath left him.

**No Rest For The Wicked**

The vampire was perched precariously on the edge of the balcony. Luckily he was in a shaded area but he was looking intently at the sun. Somehow he managed to maintain his balance, despite the tremors that shook his body.

Shane swallowed hard. "Come down from there," he ordered.

The vampire shook his head quickly. "No…you'll just hurt me again." He whirled to face Shane, his eyes bright red and filled with tears. Somehow he managed to keep his balance but Shane saw his ankles shaking. He could see the strain in was putting on the vampire. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Come down from there," Shane repeated, this time softer.

He shook his head slowly.

"You can't die from this," Shane said casually. Or he attempted to sound casual. Inside he was a wreck. He didn't know why. "You can die from losing your head or from spending a long time in the sun. You can't just die from stepping into it."

"In my condition I might." For some reason Shane believed him.

"Your condition? What condition? Damn you! Tell me, vampire!" Shane bellowed, mentally kicking himself when he saw the vampire flinch.

"It's Michael," the vampire said slowly. "My name is Michael. Don't call me vampire." His voice shook and he raised one foot to step into the sun.

"Wait!" Shane felt his heart drop. He couldn't let Michael step into the sunlight. _He won't bend…you've broken him. _"That, that was to give, not to take. It was gift."

"What happened when I refused your gift?" Michael murmured quietly, the panic seeming to etch itself into his expression. "You – you nearly…" He choked back a sob and he looked at Shane fearfully.

"I know I did, I was confused and I'm sorry. You shouldn't be…you shouldn't be…" _my mate_. "You shouldn't be what you are to me."

"What am I to you?" The wind whipped around Michael and his blonde hair fluttered on the wind. "You're a werewolf; you have to let me go." Shane heard his breathing spike in fear.

"I will," _another lie._ "I'll let you go after the next full moon." Shane compromised half-heartedly to try and comfort the vampire. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep the promise. The whole thing would be lies. He would no doubt end up hurting the vampire again at some point in the future… And then when the full moon came. If Michael wasn't ready for him…then he would take the most precious thing from him, just like he nearly did today.

A sharp sizzling noise broke Shane's reverie. The sun had touched Michael. The shade had receded and now the sun was frying Michael – and he didn't seem to care. There was only pain in his eyes; his posture was still relaxed, as relaxed as it could be while talking to Shane.

"Get down now…please?" Shane tagged on at the end. Still the vampire didn't move. Any minute now his mate could burst into flames.

Shane lunged.

Michael screamed as their bodies collided, knocking him effortlessly into the shade. But he didn't struggle. He knew better than that. It would only infuriate Shane and make things worse. Instead, he did something he thought he'd never do. He bared his neck in a docile, submissive manner. When Shane didn't do anything, he risked a glance at him.

Above him the Lykae gasped. "Your eyes, they're blue…"

Since when had his eyes turned back blue? Michael thought they were still red, unless he was becoming used to the Lykae. But, he'd just attempted to rape him and had just tackled him to the floor. Shouldn't he be scared? Why were his instincts betraying him like this? This was a sign that, on a subconscious level at least, he was okay with Shane being near him.

And that was just plain wrong.

Michael didn't like the way Shane was staring at him so he wriggled out from beneath him, part of him surprised that Shane let him. He limped painfully to the bedroom door – pulling on a pair of jeans as he did. Checking the clock (Claire would be at her classes and Eve would be at work) Michael turned his back on the Lykae for the first time. He couldn't believe he'd done that. It gave Shane a good look at his behind, but he couldn't see him either. Stupidity, it had to be that.

Making his way through to the kitchen while using the wall for support, Michael quickly went over to the fridge. Behind him, Shane followed slowly. Michael could feel his breath on his neck so there was only a few inches between them. Great.

Reaching into the fridge, he pulled out a dark coloured water bottle: blood. It wouldn't be great because it was cold, but it should heal his ankles. When he felt the Lykae behind him, Michael hid the bottle from view. He didn't want to lose his head. Unscrewing the top, he raised the bottle to his lips –

The bottle was knocked from his hand. Its contents splattered across the walls like a gruesome horror movie killing. Michael froze.

Oh shit…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michael stared hard at the blood covering the window. He could feel the bloodlust rising and he could barely keep control of himself. He licked his lips slowly and he saw his eyes go red in the reflection of the window. His fangs grew slowly before they nicked at his bottom lip. Michael needed the blood so badly. He could feel his ankles burning with the effort to support him and his burnt skin itched against his jeans.

"I need it…" he whispered and his voice was barely audible. "I need it so badly…"

Shane watched as the vampire stare intently at the splattered blood. It disgusted him to see how the vampire relied on the blood so heavily…but…maybe that was the reason he wasn't healing? While the vampire was distracted, Shane made his way over to the fridge. Upon opening it, he quickly found what he was looking for; a dark sports bottle, exactly the same as the other. The bottle spluttered a little as Shane opened it.

Michael whirled around to watch him. Immediately his eyes locked on the bottle. A loud, possessive growl tore from his throat as he watched Shane handle the bottle of blood. He needed it badly. He wasn't about to let some else take the only thing that could keep him alive. A small part of his mind reminded him that Shane could easily kill him if he wished, but he pushed the thought away. He needed that blood.

Shane gently moved the bottle through the air, watching as Michael's eyes followed it. Another growl tore from the vampire's throat. "Here," Shane murmured, offering out the bottle. "Take it, go on…"

For a fraction of a second, Michael froze in place. He wasn't expecting Shane to say that. He thought he'd need to wrestle it from the Lykae's grasp. Gingerly, he took a step towards Shane. And then another. And then another; until he was an arm's length away from him. Hesitantly he reached out for the bottle, shivering when his cool fingers brushed Shane's warm hand. When the bottle was in his hand, Michael flitted to the opposite corner of the room.

Across the room, Shane couldn't help the grimace that went across his face when he saw Michael raise the blood to his lips. But watching the satisfaction wash over his mate's face made it worth it. Yet it didn't seem to be healing him. He was still white. He was still leaning against the wall for support. And above all else, he looked lost.

Not for long. It started with a small shake of his shoulders. And then loud wretches came from the vampire. Blood fell from his mouth, coating his lips and trickling down his chin. A confused, horrified, terrified look crossed Michael's face. His breathing spiked and his eyes widened as he wretched again, this time coughing blood onto the cream carpet.

He was lost. What was happening? Shane couldn't believe what he was seeing. In all his years he'd never seen something like this happen. It shouldn't be happening. In front of him, Michael threw the empty bottle across the room, and for the second time that morning, a look of betrayal cross his face. "What did you do to it?" he whispered softly, his voice shaking. Quickly he wiped blood from his mouth. Michael's eyes were wide and panicked and they darted quickly around the room. Shane had seen this behaviour a lot. It meant that the vampire was looking for an escape route. Meaning Michael was going to bolt any second.

"I swear by it, I never touched it. I got it fresh from the fridge."

"But you did," insisted Michael. "That's never happened before. What did you do to it?" His voice had gotten louder and panic seeped into his tone.

Shane never answered him. Instead he moved towards the frightened vampire. Surprisingly, Michael didn't move away from him. He just watched Shane's every move intently. With every step towards the vampire, something happened. The closer Shane got, the more the vampire seemed to calm. His breathing slowed and the red colour in his eyes began to fade.

"Don't come any closer…" Michael said his voice quiet. "Please, stay there."

"Give me one good reason and I will." Shane was trying. He was. He had to make this easier on Michael. But Michael's answer made him stop and think.

"It's your blood, I can smell it. I can hear your heart beat. It's too much." Again Michael's eyes flickered towards the door. He took a small step forward, testing his weight before he did. Then it all happened so fast.

It was only Shane's reflexes that made the vampire stop. He caught Michael roughly around the waist as he attempted to flee the room. His arms circled Michael's torso, and he kept a vice like grip on the struggling vampire. He narrowly missed flailing arms until he pinned them to Michael's sides.

"Let me go!" Michael growled lowly, his fangs flashing in warning. "What are you doing?" For the first time in the last 24 hours, Michael succeeded in keeping the panic out of his voice.

It was only because Michael was weak from lack of blood that Shane managed to keep him still with one arm while he bit down on his other wrist. Almost immediately blood began to well up in the crevasses of the bite wound. In his arms, Michael froze in place.

"Let me go, let me go now!" Michael didn't even care when his voice broke.

"No, you need this," Shane murmured softly, raising his wrist so the blood shone bright in Michael's eyes.

"You don't know anything about what I need!" screamed Michael, his voice lowering towards a whisper. "You're doing this to me, this is because of you. Just let me go! Why won't you leave me alone?" He choked out, losing all strength as his ankles gave out. It was only Shane's supporting arm that stopped him from falling.

Shane saw the defeated look on his face. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of the situation, but he had to otherwise the vampire wouldn't heal. While Michael's head was down – and he couldn't see Shane's bloody arm – he quickly flicked his wrist until it was a centimetre from Michael's mouth. Against him, Shane felt Michael growl softly: a hopeless, defeated sound that pulled on his heart strings.

He could feel Michael's resolve growing weaker with every passing second.

"Go on…drink, I want you to. It'll make you feel better." Shane felt Michael's shuddering breath against his injured wrist. The cool air soothed the bite wound and raised Goosebumps along his arms.

Suddenly, cold lips clamped tight around the bite wound. Michael lapped roughly at the blood as if he were a starving man at a banquet. He nipped and tugged harshly at the skin before sinking his fangs into the soft, tanned flesh.

Shane felt the tug of his skin as Michael suckled on his wrist. He could hear the delighted whimpers of pleasure that left the vampire's mouth. Slowly the tension in his shoulders melted away and the vampire began to relax against Shane's chest, his wrist clutched to his mouth.

When Michael moved to have better access to Shane's wrist, he felt his body react to the presence of his mate. Shane growled lowly against Michael's neck, temporarily claiming him. His arm constricted around his torso, holding the vampire to his chest while his hands explored the body in front of him. Athletic muscles, skin stretched taunt over his toned chest…and visible arousal…

Low growls emanated from Shane's chest as he ran a hand down his mate's body. Short pants escaped Michael's mouth as he pulled away from Shane's wrist for a short amount of time. A warm hand trailed down his body, resting on the bulge in his pants. Within seconds, skilful fingers had easily unfastened his belt and were tugging his jeans down roughly.

Gripping Michael with a steady hand, Shane began to teasingly stroke his cock with small, confident touches. He wanted Michael to beg, to pant out his name and finally scream it when he came. Slowly he ghosted his fingers on the sensitive underside of his cock, earning a small whimper and buck of Michael's hips. Michael was so untouched it was adorable.

With each stroke Shane's grip became firmer and he lost the teasing edge. His thumb trailed over the tip of Michael's cock, earning a few whispered pleas and erratic hip movements.

"I want you to beg, Michael. Otherwise I'll stop," Shane murmured gruffly, his stopping his movements.

Against his chest Michael moaned. "Please, Shane. Please…more…" His whispers were broken pleas, his mind fogged with his earlier bloodlust.

In response, Shane began to pump Michael in time with the vampire's heavy moans. His fingers circled Michael's cock, teasing every inch of flesh available.

"You like that, don't you? You like the feel of my hands on you, stroking you…"

"Please…fuck, Shane… Fuck!" Words spilled from Michael's mouth in a string of moans and jerking hip movements. "I'm gonna…gonna…" His hips jerked suddenly, and streams of hot cum covered Shane's hand. Despite that, Shane continued to milk him slowly until Michael collapsed against his chest, his knees weak.

Gently Shane carried his limp mate to the sofa while holding him tightly against him the whole time. For a few moments they sat in a blissful silence.

"Why?" Michael asked softly after a while.

"Why what?" Shane said, part of him knowing they would have to have this talk sooner rather than later.

"What's…" Michael trailed off. "What's this?" He gestured between them. "What's going on? I shouldn't feel like this… This shouldn't be like this."

Shane shifted on the couch before answering. "This? This is whatever you want it to be. We- we can take it as slow or as fast as you want to." It pained him to say that. Especially after the way he had seen Michael only moments ago. He was doing all he could to stop himself from ravishing the vampire. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Shane thought for a moment. "But I won't leave," he added quickly.

"It's going too fast…" Michael said quietly. "I only just met you yesterday…and you forced your way into my home, injured my ankles, pushed yourself on me in the shower…and you nearly…nearly r-rap-ped m-" He choked back his sobs.

Shane squeezed Michael's sides tightly, hiding his face in his cool shoulder. When it was said like that…if he could he would hit himself. "I know, and you don't know how unbelievably sorry I am for that. If there was any way I could take it all back, I would…"

"I'm sorry I kicked you; I was surprised," said Michael feeling like he had to give an explanation.

"Even so, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm not going to lie, a few days ago I would have killed the man who said my mate was a vampire. I was certain my mate was a Lykae. A submissive Lykae who would give into my every whim, give me their body when I wanted it…never deny me anything. But then I found you…" Shane smiled despite himself. "And I couldn't stop myself. I was confused…and when you ran. I wasn't expecting it. In the first few hours I relished in your fear, I thought someone had given me a vampire as a mate to fuck and torture, as a reward for all the others I'd slain. But now…"

"Now what?" Michael murmured. His thoughts were filled with how close he had been to becoming a tortured fuck toy. A shiver ran down his spine.

"I don't know," said Shane honestly. "You're different from anything I've ever expected. You need different things to survive. You act differently. You look different. You're not as strong as me, you're more breakable, more human than I ever thought was possible. And that scares me."

Michael swallowed thickly. "It scares me too." He offered a weak chuckle but didn't meet Shane's eyes. "I don't know where I stand with you, you're so temperamental… I don't know if I can trust you."

"Trust me when you're ready. Please, if I do anything you don't like, touch you in any way you don't want to be touched, tell me. We can get through this. So long as you're willing."

"You wouldn't leave even if I wanted you to…"

Shane shook his head violently. "I'll leave if you really want me to. But if I see any chance that you need me, that you're in danger, I'll always be there. And you won't be able to meet anyone else, the wolf in me will make me kill them. It's instinct to protect my mate…"

Michael cringed at the thought. He'd never be with anyone else. Shane would just scare them off. Ian, the cute boy who worked with him at the music shop, seemed even more impossible to reach. "I've got no choice, have I? Don't you have a pack or something to lead? Won't you need to be with them? They'll kill me as soon as they see me…"

Shane chose not to answer Michael's first question. "Yeah, I do have a clan. That was how I found you, I've been looking for them for fifty years. But something lead me here instead of the usual forests they hide in."

"How come you lost them?" Michael asked, happy with the change of subject.

"Vampires." Shane said the word with such disgust that Michael recoiled and moved to the opposite side of the couch. If Shane was going to go weird on him then he wanted to be as far away as possible. He could feel his fangs more than ever now and he knew his eyes would still have red flecks from drinking Shane's blood.

When Michael moved it seemed to bring Shane out of his thoughts. A look of regret crossed his features and he had to stop himself from reaching out to the vampire. "I escaped and killed most of them. Now all I have to do is find my clan. But that's enough about me, I want to, no, need to find out more about you. How many times will you need my blood?"

Once again he couldn't meet Shane's eyes. He couldn't look at him only to see the look of disgust that would surely be seen on his face. "Every few days. More often if I'm hurt otherwise it won't heal. But…I like a bottle a day; it keeps the edge off the hunger and…and I like it… It tastes good.

"But if you don't want to give me your blood, it's fine. I'm sure I can find something else-"

A low growl tore from Shane's chest. "You're not drinking from anyone but me! You're mine, Michael and I want it to be my blood that keeps you alive, that you enjoy. Tell me anytime you need it, it'll always be yours."

Michael smiled. "Thanks, I'd like that. Can I ask you something?" he said quickly, the words merging together.

When Shane nodded, Michael said, "There was a murder, on TV, yesterday, before I met you. It was too bloody to be either vampire or human… It wasn't you, was it?"

"There was a murder?" Shane's eyes lit up. His clan had to be around here somewhere. Every time they moved territory they would make a kill to alert others of their presence and to ward off others.

"Yeah…" Michael murmured, not liking the look in Shane's eyes. "How many of you are there? In your clan?"

"About twenty when I was last there; there could be more or less, I'm not quite sure."

Michael paled at the thought. Twenty or more Lykae that could easily rip him to shreds; it didn't look too good.

As if able to read Michael's thoughts, Shane said, "They'll like you. If not, I'll kill anybody that tries to harm you."

"Why do you act like this? Why are you so possessive?"

Shane took a deep, unnecessary, breath. "Because…because you're my mate."

**Hey up! Sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse other than exams :L Hopefully Blood Bond will be updated sometime this week, sooner rather than later I hope. Anyways, any idea over how Michael will react? What do you think about Shane in this chapter? Hopefully we'll meet Eve and Claire in the next chapter. Do you think they know Michael's gay? What do you think their reactions will be when they meet Shane?**

**14 reviews this time? Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shane took a deep, unnecessary, breath. "Because…because you're my mate."

Michael froze in front of him. His hands, which had previously been toying with the hem of his shirt, stilled for a fraction of a second. He swallowed thickly and bit his bottom lips, licking away the blood that surfaced from the cut. "How?" he asked quietly, his hands shaking. A Lykae. His mate was a Lykae. Michael knew that one day he would find his mate; he just didn't expect it to be so soon…and to a creature that wasn't a vampire. Shane didn't understand anything about what he needed; only how to kill him. That wasn't something Michael wanted to experience anytime soon.

"I don't know," Shane answered truthfully. "You just are." He was worried over his mates reaction. A shouting match would be better than this silence. At least it would show some emotion towards the topic. But this? Shane couldn't read him; he couldn't tell whether Michael was happy or scared of the thought of being his mate.

He took a shaky breath before saying, "Why? You're a werewolf, a Lykae, you're supposed to hunt me…not…not…" Michael couldn't find the words to describe this whole thing. He stood from the couch and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't take this. It was all too much too soon. "I've only just met you," he whispered, walking away from the Lykae.

Shane shook his head and stood with his arms out in front of him to calm the vampire. From previous incidents, he knew that the vampire was getting worked up. "I know I'm supposed to hunt you…but you're different from the rest. You're more human than any vampire I've ever met." He took a small step towards Michael.

"It's too fast, too soon. It's too much, I can't keep up." He looked down at the floor. Why was he so weak? Together, with Claire and Eve, he'd faced down bigger problems before and come out unscathed and kept his cool throughout. But now? Was it because the whole thing centred on him? That he had no choice but to get involved.

"Just give it time. You'll be fine. We can take it as slow as you want to." Shane encouraged. The whole thing hadn't gone to plan. He hadn't meant to frighten Michael any more than he already had.

Michael raised his eyes to meet Shane's. "Please…" He didn't know what he was asking for, only that he was asking for something, anything: comfort, love, any emotion that seemed normal. Once again he bit his bottom lip; it was becoming a habit every time he was nervous.

"Please, what?" Shane murmured quietly, taking a step towards Michael. Michael didn't say anything, just looked at Shane, his lips unconsciously parting. Slowly Shane opened his arms a fraction, just enough so then Michael could snuggly fit in them if he wanted to. He saw Michael's eyes widen when he noticed the movement. "If you want it, all you have to do is walk over." Shane wanted Michael to come over to him so it wouldn't seem like Shane was forcing himself on him.

In front of him Michael swallowed thickly before taking a tentative step towards Shane. When Shane didn't react, other than to smile, Michael took another short step. So far it didn't look like Shane was going to force him into anything or eat him. Michael couldn't remember when any short walk had ever felt so long. Just one more little step and he'd be in Shane's arms. So he took it.

Immediately Shane's arms were wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly to his chest. His arms never strayed from Michael's back, but instead painted small circles on the small of his back. It was almost too much for Shane to bare. It was the first time that Michael had come to him without Shane having to go to him first…and it was a moment to remember. It was the coolness of his mate's body, wrapped protectively in his own arms while Michael's scent mingled with his own. Temporarily others would be able to smell Shane's scent on Michael, his claim to the beautiful vampire. He knew without a doubt that he wouldn't let Michael go easily; he'd fight for him for the rest of his immortal life if he had to. Michael's head was buried in the crook of his shoulder while Shane buried himself in Michael's hair, breathing in the scent of his mate.

"Michael? Oh my God, Michael!" Eve's shrill voice broke through Michael's happy bubble. "Why the fuck is there blood splattered all over the kitchen?"

Michael struggled in Shane's grasp. "Let me go, I need to see her. I'll come back, I promise." Regretfully, Shane allowed Michael to escape his arms.

"Sorry, there was a blood explosion," lied Michael smoothly. "I'll clean it up in a bit."

"You better bloody do! And disinfect the whole kitchen! I don't want to get AIDs because of your stupidity!" She stood in the door way, her hands on her hips. She was wearing her usual black and purple with her standard pig tail hair style. When she saw Shane's arm wrapped securely around Michael's waist she squealed loudly. "Oh! Michael! You never told me you had a boyfriend!"

Michael glanced away. Suddenly Shane's hand on his back became red hot. Part of him wished a hole would open up and eat him. Anything would be better than explaining this. "I never even told you I was gay."

"Come off it, Michael!" Eve laughed as she sat down on the couch. "You went on about that Ian kid enough times! 'Oh he so cute,''I caught him staring at me today, I think he's gay'. You were always so hopeful and excited when you told me this!"

A low growl, that only Michael could hear, tore its way from Shane's chest. Who was this boy? Had he touched Michael? The thought made his blood boil and only just managed to keep his wolf under control. Hearing the growl, Michael stiffened. His blush at Eve's comments faded quicker than ever before.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Shane said lowly, leaving no room for Eve to say no. She glanced at Michael, a confused and worried frown on her face. When Michael nodded, she shook her head and turned her back to them, not wishing to see any more. There was something about Shane that warded her off. He didn't seem stable…and already she didn't like his relationship with Michael…it seemed domineering and controlling.

Shane's grip tightened painfully on Michael's arm and he pulled him roughly to Michael's bedroom where he threw him down on the bed. Michael gasped as his breath left him and he bounced on the bed as he scrambled to get to his feet. He wasn't fast enough.

Shane was on top of him in a matter of seconds, his brown eyes glowing an eerie yellow. "You're supposed to be mine, Michael!" His hands were on either side of Michael, trapping the terrified vampire to the bed and pinning him down with his heavy weight.

He couldn't breathe. Shane shouldn't be so close to him. Black spots swam over his vision and his fangs grew in fear and warning. "I never did anything with him!" He cried out, tears in his eyes. "I swear, I never did anything!" He choked back his cries. This was what he had been talking about. He couldn't trust Shane to not hurt him. Michael could never be in a relationship with the Lykae; he was just too controlling.

"I swear to God, if he touched you in any way I'll kill him." Shane snarled, his eyes locked with the brilliant red rubies of the vampire beneath him. "You're my mate, Michael! You're supposed to be pure…mine to take and do what I want with!"

His words burst the dam of emotions Michael had been holding back for the last few days. "See? This is why I can't trust you!" he yelled, not caring what he said. He wanted to hurt Shane, he wanted him to feel as bad as he made Michael feel. "You react to everything and push me around! I've only just met you! Who cares if I let Ian fuck me before I –"

Michael's head snapped to the side with a resounding smack, his cheek stinging and tears in his eyes. He froze beneath Shane, his eyes closed. Tears spilled over his cheeks and stained the white pillows with bloody polka dots. "Get off me," Michael whispered, his voice barely audible and emotionless.

"Michael, I'm so sorry." Shane said, his heart panicking. What had just come over him? He knew Michael had only said the words to hurt him…he could smell the innocence on the vampire. But he'd hit his mate…for no reason. And now he had his eyes shut…and red tears leaked from his eyes. And the handprint. His normally pale white skin was flushed where Shane had hit Michael. The blood from earlier on still lingered in Michael's body and had risen to the surface as if mocking Shane. His own handprint stared back at him. "Michael, say something…please, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!"

"Just get away from me." The words shook as they left Michael's mouth. He still didn't open his eyes. "Get the fuck away from me, Lykae!" He didn't use Shane's name. It somehow felt like he was forgiving him if he used it. No. He wanted to make sure that the Lykae knew he wasn't joking, that this was the end for them.

Shane still didn't move. "Michael, listen to me. Please, I'm sorry-"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Michael shouted, finally opening his eyes. They shone red with hurt, betrayal and anger and his fangs flashed in warning. "I swear to God if I ever see you again, I'll fucking kill you. I don't care how strong you are or how many Lykae's come after me, I'll kill you!" He raised his legs and put as much force as he could behind them. Kicking forward, the Lykae tumbled off Michael and the bed and onto the floor.

Instantly Michael flitted to the corner of the room nearest the window. It was dusk now, he could stay in the light for some time if he had to. Michael growled loudly when the Lykae tried to reason once more. "You know where the door is. Come near me again and you'll regret the day you ever met me!"

Slowly Shane stood, his head hung low. His hand still stung from the hit, a stark reminder of the force he could have if he needed it. He risked a glance at Michael. The vampire's right cheek was red and slightly inflamed and there was a little bruising around his right eye. He couldn't believe he'd done that…to Michael. Like a dead man walking, he shuffled towards the bedroom door, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling his mind. Every time he replayed the scene in his mind he flinched. How could such a perfect day be ruined by suck innocent, empty words?

The Glass house doorway slammed shut behind the dejected Lykae. Shane looked up in time to watch Michael turn his back to the window, his blonde hair disappearing from view…

**Hey, so, what do you think to the change? Do you think Michael was right to say what he did? Do you think Shane over reacted? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, please drop a review by if you have time! I've only just realised that fanfiction has changed the default settings on the non-members dropping reviews :L so I've changed them back, so everyone can now review if u want. Thanks. 14 reviews this time?**

**Ps, Blood Bond has been updated…finally haha **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His cheek stung. It stung really bad. Michael shook his head against the pain. He shouldn't have said what he said about letting Ian fuck him, but he needed to hurt the Lykae like he had hurt him. He needed to get it off his chest. And he had, and then the Lykae had retaliated and stuck him.

The sound of the slap still echoed in Michael's ears.

Ten minutes had passed since Michael had ordered the Lykae out. When he'd heard the door slam shut, his knees had buckled and he'd slid down the wall unable to hold everything in. Red tears ran down his cheeks and his shoulders shook violently. Everything over the last two days came flooding to the surface: the fear, terror, the love and comfort, the feeling of being protected.

He was free. But why didn't he feel free?

Slowly he dragged himself over to his bed, curling up in the covers, a small part of his mind finding comfort in the lingering scent of the Lykae. He still couldn't believe it. All the fear and terror was finally over…yet he missed the comfort already. Why couldn't he move on from the Lykae? Was it the fact that his own life was tied so tightly to the Lykae? Michael knew he'd never be able to drink anyone else's blood,; his body would just reject it. Without the Lykae's blood he wouldn't last long…and he was his mate. How long could he survive without seeing him? The bond was too strong to be easily broken…and Michael had never heard of a way to break it…

"Michael?" Eve's voice broke through the darkening room. "Are you in here?" She didn't wait for his answer, instead she moved over to the bed and sat down beside the Michael shaped lump that the covers hid. Even under the covers she could see his shoulders shaking and hear the muffled sounds of quiet cries. "I'm so sorry. I wish I'd never said anything…" She trailed off as Michael rolled over.

"It's alright," he hiccupped for the first time since his turning. "I needed him gone, you just gave me a helping hand." He bit down on his lip to try and stop the sobs.

Eve gently pulled back the covers and placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Even so, you looked – Oh my God! Michael? Where did you get that bruise?" Unconsciously she reached out to touch the darkening bruise and the slight swelling around his eye. Under her hand, Michael shuddered. In that one movement she didn't need him to say anything. "It was him, wasn't it?"

Hearing the words made it seem even more real. His mate. The one he was supposed to seek comfort from…had hit him. The Lykae had even tried to rape him at one point. How fucked up was that? Michael hiccupped once more. And there was no way he could survive without the Lykae. He needed him for blood… His shoulders slumped in defeat. Michael nodded his head slightly at Eve's question.

"Claire should be home in five minutes… Wait till then to tell me, ok? That way you don't have to go through it all twice," said Eve, her hand still stroking Michael's shoulder. "Do you want something to eat? I'll warm it up for you, if you want."

A desperate breath left Michael's parted lips. "I can't drink it." He saw Eve's confused and sympathetic expression out the corner of his eye. As much as he liked her, he couldn't deal with her pity. Instead he focused on the black bin in the corner of the room. It was a small pedal bin with a black lid to hide the empty bloody packets that he used to drink. Not anymore… "My body rejects it. I need – I need the Lykae's blood." Michael still couldn't say the Lykae's name. It still reminded him of the hit that played regularly in his mind.

Eve sucked in a deep breath. "Really? Are you certain?" She sounded doubtful to her own ears. How could he survive something like this without blood? As soon as she walked through the door Eve knew there was something not right. The Lykae (she didn't even know his name) seemed to dominate Michael. His hands had been all over the vampire when she'd walked in, and by the strained look on Michael's face she could tell that the vampire felt suffocated. Michael didn't even seem to act the same way…and the way he had to tell the Lykae that he would come back… Yes, she'd listened in to their conversation…but that sort of thing wasn't healthy! Even for supernatural creatures! Then seeing Michael's cheek inflamed and bruising; it took a lot to bruise a vampire so the Lykae had to have used some intentional force behind the hit. Why would it even cross his mind to hit Michael? Surely Michael hadn't said anything to upset him? So what if Michael had a crush on this Ian dude…that was before the Lykae turned up to stake his claim (no pun intended) so it shouldn't matter. The Lykae would be damned if he thought she would let him get away with hurting Michael! She'd be best friends with him for years before he was turned and she was planning on being his best friend for a lot longer too! If he did anything to hurt him…she'd cut off his ball sack and use it as a purse…and wave it in front of his face doing an evil laugh…

Yeah, that's what she'd do…

"Eve? You're looking at me funny…" Michael said, his voice sounding a little weirded out.

She blinked quickly to clear her thoughts. "Sorry, I zoned out for a second." Downstairs the front door slammed shut and she felt Michael flinch again. "It'll only be Claire, I promise you. I'll kill him myself if he comes back."

"Hey guys!" Claire's familiar voice floated through the house. "Guys?" she shouted again when no one answered. That was odd…normally she would hear Michael's guitar or Eve's boots thudding over the floorboards. Nothing. "I'm not home alone, am I?"

"I'm in Michael's room!" Eve yelled back, not thinking over her word choice.

"You're in Michael's room?" Both Eve and Michael could hear the question in her voice. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? I thought Michael was gay…so, Eve, unless your hiding a gnome under your skirt I doubt he'll be interested…" A quiet creak came from the door as Claire opened it without waiting for Eve's reply. Blindly she walked over to the large bed in the corner of the room. Thank God Michael had a tidy bedroom…

"Why does everyone think I'm gay?" Michael whispered dramatically. "I mean, I didn't make it that obvious, did I?" he dropped the girly tone. "Seriously though, why do you think I'm gay?"

Both Claire and Eve rolled their eyes in unison. "Bitch please… You need to turn your porn down, my friend. Or at least take the room at the end…"Claire stated, a small smile on her face.

"For all you know I could have been watching tennis…they grunt like whores in a brothel…" Michael joked, the pain in his cheek temporarily forgotten. This was how it should be… Life shouldn't be stressful, it should be happy and care free…and Lykae free if possible.

"Can I ask you a favour, Michael?" Eve said cautiously. When he nodded slowly, she asked, "You know when you get down and dirty with a boyfriend you're soon to bring home…can me and Claire watch? Or at least write you a few scenarios to act out? Or you could film it for us…" Eve waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

A groan came from Michael as he hid his face in his pillow. "Why would you want to watch me getting fucked?"

"HA!" Claire screamed suddenly, her face lighting up. "Ten bucks, Rosser…I told you Michael would bottom. I knew it!"

Eve sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll give you it tomorrow when I get my pay check. Back to the main topic, care to tell us what happened to you over the last few days?"

Michael clenched his teeth in frustration. At the thought of the telling them everything he felt the tears rising again. Could he really tell them everything? Yes, he thought a moment later, they're my friends, they deserve to know. So he told them. He told them about every little insignificant thing from being tackled to the forest floor and having his clothing torn from his body, to almost being raped. Even the way the Lykae had told him to beg for release during the hand job after Michael had fed from him. Every little thing that happened over the last few days he said, if they could make any sense of it then it would be a bonus.

"He really cares for you, Michael," Claire said softly, ignoring Eve when she scoffed. "He just doesn't know how to show it. Like he said, you're different from what he expected. For centuries he's been used to killing vampires on first sighting…but you change everything about him. When he first saw you he couldn't kill you…that's why he couldn't take your head off in the forest… He's just going about it the wrong way if he wants to gain your trust."

**No Rest For The Wicked**

"What can I do for you, old friend?" Myrnin asked, placing an ancient telescope back on the desk. He'd forgotten he had the thing until Claire had found it hiding in the corner with two large black spiders twisting around on it, doing what could only be described as an Irish jig.

"I need help," Shane said, taking the rickety looking hair beside the dark haired vampire.

Myrnin had known the clan for centuries…he'd made things for them such as antidotes to fatal bites and anaesthetic for operations as long as Shane could remember. He'd been a friend of his grandfather's when Myrnin was human. When he'd been turned (in a strange variety of events that centred around a Roman gladiator, a large chariot and an oddly placed cat) his grandfather still saw him as a friend. So Myrnin became the clan's first vampire 'friend'. The clan would protect Myrnin against rogue Lykae and other possible threats as long as he continued to make anything that they needed. Perhaps he knew where the clan was residing at the minute?

"I could have told you that you needed help a long time ago. But I guess you're not here to talk about your mental state?" Myrnin picked up a large spider off the nearest desk. It looked to be one of the ones that Claire had found on the telescope but he wasn't so sure. He had a lot of spider friends; they helped to keep him sane…

"Sadly I'm not," Shane muttered. "I need a sedative: one strong enough to knock out a vampire with only a few drops. And quite a lot of it if you can."

"A sedative? What in the world would you need one of those for? And for a vampire none the less!" exclaimed Myrnin, his arms thrown up in the air theoretically.

"To calm it down when it's mate is in danger," Shane explained, trying not to give away too many details.

Myrnin nodded in understanding. "We can be quite vicious when we want to be, if you're planning on putting a vampire's mate in danger then you must be careful. We'll do anything to get them...hurting ourselves in the process if we must."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"You could always use one of the Founder's houses," he suggested. "They listen to the strongest being in the house. No offense to myself, but a Lykae is a lot stronger than a vampire; both physically and mentally. You could tell the house to not let the vampire out."

Shane nodded thoughtfully. Wasn't the Glass house a Founder's house? He'd seen multiple similar looking houses as he'd walked to Myrnin's lab. If that was the case then it would make things so much easier… "But the vampire would still hurt itself trying to get out, wouldn't it? I want to avoid that if I can."

"Aren't you thoughtful," said Myrnin sarcastically. "For the first time in your life you actually care about hurting scared, fragile little vampires."

Shane growled lowly at the description. It fit Michael exactly. Michael. A sharp pang went through his heart. He still couldn't believe he'd hit him like that…and hard enough to leave a mark. But he couldn't go back to him. Shane knew from previous Lykae finding mates, that if anything went wrong in the relationship (especially the early stages) then the dominant would have to leave the submissive to come to them. If they tried to rush anything then they would just push their mate further away. Luckily dominant's seemed to have more control over their instincts than their submissive; they could go weeks without seeing their mate if they were forced to. Whereas the submissive mate would be lucky to last a week without their mate close by…couple that with Michael being a vampire. All Shane had to do was wait a few days at the tops…and then Michael would come find him.

Shane smiled at the thought. Michael, his cool, delectable body wrapped around his own, his pink tongue running over his skin and lapping at the blood he would so willingly give up… Then a few days after that would be the full moon…and they'd mate for the first time.

Shane stifled a moan at the pictures in his mind.

When he opened his eyes – he wasn't even aware he'd shut them – Myrnin was looking at him with an eyebrow raised and a knowing look in his eyes. "What age is this vampire? If they're old then they'll need a large dosage…"

"He's young…very young, only nineteen including his human years." Shane muttered, surprising himself with remembering Michael's age. Michael had only screamed it at him once upon their first meeting when Shane had said he had been looking for him for centuries.

"The young Michael Glass, I suppose?" Myrnin asked, not really interested…but the gossip would be good. "Have you got your eyes set on him? I don't see him that way…but if I did I'd be doing anything to win him over. He's absolutely stunning…have you seen him play at Common Grounds? I've never seen anything like it." Myrnin said to himself rather than Shane as he opened a few cupboards in search of the antidote. One of his spider friends had told him that Shane would be calling in the next fifty years or so, so he'd prepared a batch especially…

"Here you go," he shouted when he found the medium sized glass container. "Three drops per bottle of blood. He shouldn't taste the difference so he won't be any wiser until he wakes up. If he drinks the full three drops it should last for about three hours, if you need him out any longer just add more drops. Each drop should last roughly an hour."

Shane nodded his thanks quickly before grabbing the bottle from the older vampire. "I'll see you around," he called over his shoulder while heading to the door. He just hoped Michael wouldn't hate him for what he needed to do.

**Hey up, so, any ideas about what Shane's up to? What do you think he needs the sedative for? How long do you think it should take before Michael comes looking? If he comes looking…**

**Thanks for the previous reviews! Please review!**

**Ps, I'm going away for a week so you'll have to guess…sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Shane…" Michael whimpered, trapped in the realms of his dreams. Sweat gathered on his forehead and he clutched one of his pillows to his chest; it still had the Lykae's scent on it and it eased the loneliness. The bed cover moved with him as he tossed and turned, his legs kicking out at imaginary foes. "Come b-back…please, Shane." Even in his sleep his voice broke and red tears leaked slowly from his eyes.

Across the hallway, Eve's eyes shot open. Who was in the house with them? Who would be crying at this hour? Shouldn't everybody be in bed by now? She listened closer, straining her hearing until she could make out the faint cries. Shane? Who was Shane? Was it Michael who was crying? She listened harder. Yeah, it was definitely Michael… After a few seconds (she was still half asleep) she finally put two and two together.

The Lykae must be Shane.

Grumbling, she found her slippers before creeping across the room. The last thing she wanted was Claire waking up, she doubted Michael would enjoy everyone knowing about his sleep talking. She made her way quickly across the hallway, pushing Michael's bedroom door open and slipping through. She saw him on the bed, his legs kicking out and his arms wrapped securely around one of his pillows.

Crossing the room in a few strides, she stood beside his bed, one of her hands gently tapping his shoulder. "Michael? Michael, sweetie, wake up."

"Shane, I need Shane." He continued to mumble, his breathing hitched and his cries got stuck in his throat. With every cry his shoulders shook and his white pillow slowly turned a red pink colour.

It pulled on the heartstrings Eve didn't know she had, to see him like this. Michael used to be the rock of the house, the one Eve and Claire could depend on to be calm in any situation. But he couldn't help this…this whole thing was beyond his control and it scared him, she could tell.

"Come on, Michael. Wake up, it's alright. Shane will be back soon," she lied as she tried to wake him. She couldn't leave him like this… Underneath her hand she felt Michael's shaking subside a little. If she had to lie then she would… "That's it, Sweetie. Wake up…"

Michael's eyelids fluttered slightly and he rolled over onto his back, the pillow beside him. A few seconds passed before he opened his eyes, a look of confusion crossing his face. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. Eve? Why was Eve here? Where was Shane-

Everything came flooding back. The Lykae had hit him and then Michael had ordered him out. Left…his bottom lip trembled and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Only to smell the scent of the Lykae on the pillow next to him. A pang of hurt went through his chest at the thought of the Lykae.

Everything hurt. Every bone in his body ached with the need to see the Lykae. But it wasn't an emotional pain; his body physically ached to see the Lykae. Every now and again waves of hurt would crash over his body (add the burning in his throat to that) and he was trying hard not to go running out the house to go find the Lykae.

"He's not here, is he?" It was a rhetorical question, Michael knew he wasn't there. It was just a false hope that had planted itself into his mind.

Eve shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry. I had to wake you up, I couldn't leave you like that. Do you want to talk about it?"

Michael didn't answer her, just shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Eve everything that was happening to him. From his burning throat, his aching body and when he cried out in his sleep. He couldn't tell her. It was like accepting the fact that he needed the Lykae.

"Ok, I'm here if you ever need me." She stood and walked from the room, quietly shutting the door.

**No Rest For The Wicked.**

So far Shane had filled three bottles with his own blood, all with a different number of sedative drops in them: three hours, six hours and nine hours. It was a tedious job and he'd lost count of how many chocolates he'd gone through to keep his sugar levels up. With every bottle he filled he had to wait an hour or so for his body to replenish the blood he'd lost…and they called that fast healing. Bull shit.

If it was for anyone else or for any other reason, Shane would have given up a long time. Every time he thought of what he had to do, he stopped himself. He couldn't dwell on what was going to happen. Michael would hate him for it, but it would be for his own protection. Without it Michael probably wouldn't survive… At least with the sedative it would slow his body down and he would sleep through most of it. With any luck it should leave the vampire with less time to harm himself and it should ease the pains that Michael would suffer with Shane's absence. He'd hate Shane for what he had to do…but he had to do it. There was no other choice.

In his hand he held a small photo that he'd managed to pocket when Michael had forced him to leave. It was a standard photo, its edges now crumpled from Shane's large hands holding it tightly. No surprise that it was Michael. Michael was sat on his bed, one leg resting on the frame, his arm resting on his raised knee. His other leg was on the floor and his arm hung limply beside it. An easy, relaxed, happy smile lit up his face and his eyes sparkled blue. His skin wasn't as pale as it was now, so Shane assumed it was taken when he was human. Around nine months ago, maybe? Michael hadn't been a vampire that long…

If only Shane had managed to make him look so happy…

He screwed the cap onto the top of the fourth bottle. Without sleeping he could manage about 12 bottles a day… Ten days of this and he'd hopefully have enough to last Michael well over three months. The extra bottles were there to keep him alive should something go horribly wrong though he doubted the vampire would want to stay alive…

Shane had sorted everything out. He'd contacted the only Lykae he was still in touch with: his good friend Theo. If anything should go wrong then Theo would be the one to look after Michael. Hopefully Michael would accept him as a mate, not in the same way he had Shane, but someone he could talk to, someone to protect him if the need arose and more importantly, someone to feed from who his body wouldn't reject. So far Theo was the only one to know about his bond with a vampire. At first he'd thought Shane was making it up and having a joke with him. It had taken over an hour to convince him that he was serious…

He'd also quizzed Theo on his clan. If he was going to take over the clan again then he'd need to know everything he could. Apparently Bishop – Shane's previous second in command before he'd been captured by the vampires – was now ruling the clan. Some of the clan preferred him over Shane, they said he put everyone in ranking order and the people who deserved recognition were given it. But the vast majority (the more Lykae that supported Shane the better) were against him. They'd tried plots to over through him but many had been found out and as an example, some of the Lykae were killed while others, mainly women and children that had been caught, were banished and had turned rogue.

The numbers of Lykae were depleting quickly… If Shane didn't act quickly then he'd have no clan to reclaim…

**No Rest For The Wicked**

The pain was getting worse. Michael's chest was tightening with every breath he took and, despite not having to breathe to survive, it was still uncomfortable and made him panic every time he tried to take a breath. It was the only thing that kept him human. For the past two nights he'd woken up to Eve shaking his shoulder's to wake him. With every night that passed Eve had found it harder to wake him from the nightmares that plagued him. She describe it like his body had gone into a coma.

It had taken her a full hour to wake him last night.

And that scared him…

Claire on the other hand, had busied herself with making biscuits, tacos, chillies, cakes and extremely rare steak. Her thoughts were that if he couldn't drink blood, then he could at least eat something to keep his body going that bit longer. Every mouth full tasted like cardboard and the pain killers that she'd crushed and sprinkled over his food in an effort to ease his pain.

He could tell they were worried. He'd heard their whispered conversations in the kitchen. He'd lost count of how many times he'd seen them go to fridge, hoping that a bottle of the Lykae's blood would miraculously appear.

It never did.

As a result, his fangs stayed down and he couldn't get them to fold away no matter what he tried. They cut at his bottom lip and as a result, his bottom lip was in tatters and constantly bleeding. It was some sadistic torture that was screaming at him to find the Lykae. Michael flinched every time he had to close his mouth to chew Claire's food. He knew they wouldn't heal and his fangs wouldn't hide until he got the blood he needed.

Everything in his life revolved around that fricking Lykae and his blood!

**No Rest For The Wicked**

He didn't know what had led him here, but Shane stood in the clearing where he'd first met Michael. Where Michael had run from him and had kick started all the events that followed. The clearing was dark and he could just make out a few stars through the dense leaves and branches above him. If he looked close enough he could see the skid marks in the dirt where he'd chased Michael…and the large scuffle on the floor where he'd tackled him. On the edge of the clearing was the deer carcass that Michael had been feeding from when Shane had first seen him.

Seeing the carcass brought back memories of when he'd first seen Michael. Shane had been in Morganville for three days before he'd actually seen Michael. In that time, Michael's scent had been all around time and had been driving him crazy. When he first smelt it he knew his mate was close. It had only been by accident that he'd stumbled across Michael feeding.

When he'd seen him bent over the deer he didn't realise that he was feeding. Shane didn't have a clue what he was doing; only that he wasn't a Lykae. He'd watched for a bit as Michael had remained interested in the deer. Once he'd studied the back of his mate for long enough, he'd deliberately stepped on a stick, alerting Michael to his presence.

When Michael's head had snapped around Shane had lost his breath. This delectable creature in front of him was his mate. Shane had stayed in the shadows for a bit longer, studying the flushed look on his mate's face and the way he blonde hair fell into his eyes.

"Shane Collins?"

Shane turned quickly on his heel when he heard the thick Scottish accent. He wasn't aware he was being followed. When he turned he saw Brandon Clyde; one of the high ranking Lykae. Shane had never been fond of the other Lykae, he did anything he could to improve his status in the clan.

"Brandon. Why are you here?" He growled lowly, slipping into a defensive crouch in case Brandon attacked.

Brandon didn't answer his question instead he lounged against a tree, his ankles crossed. "So, it's true, is it? That the notorious Shane Collins still lives?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "We all thought you'd died. But instead you've been hiding in this tiny town, unaware that we've been watching you…following in you."

He tried his best to school his expression. But inside he was panicking. How long had they been following him? If they had been following him for over a week then they would be aware that he had a mate. A mate that was a vampire. If Bishop knew about Michael then he'd use him against Shane, torturing the vampire into calling out for Shane. Like any Lykae would do if their mate was in trouble, Shane would come looking for him, reckless with worry for Michael. They'd both be easy targets if that was the case…

In front of him Brandon smirked. "We never expected you to be a Fang Banger…"

Shane knew that Brandon was only trying to bait him, to try and get him to attack. But Brandon wasn't the one he wanted. Shane needed to find Bishop. It was only that way that he'd have a chance of regaining his clan and keeping Michael safe. "Don't you dare fucking touch him…"

"You're touchy aren't you? What if I've already touched him? Had his body pinned beneath me…his bloody tears staining his pillows while he begged for me to fuck him as he sucked my cock…" Brandon's dark eyes begged Shane to put up a fight. His whole posture screamed at Shane to fight him, to prove him wrong and end his miserable excuse for a life. "Come on, you're boring me. Maybe I should go back to my fuck toy and…what's his name? Michael? Yes, Michael… I'll fuck him till he bleeds, until he cries for me to stop and even then I won't –"

Shane pounced.

**No Rest For The Wicked**

It was getting too much. The pain in his body. He could barely eat anything now because of his fangs. He'd spoken with Claire when she had the day off from Myrnin's lab (Eve was a work and he knew would be dead set against the idea) about going to find the Lykae, he needed to. At least if he didn't come back she'd have some idea about where he was. Michael had said he'd only go to the clearing where they'd first met.

That was the best place to start as he didn't have a clue where else the Lykae could be.

The cool breeze felt nice against his fevered skin and it helped to clear his head a little. Around him the trees rustled and spoke quiet words to each other as he passed beneath them. Wrapping his arms around his body, he walked quickly through the dense forest behind the Glass house. He would have run but he didn't trust his legs enough to keep him upright. With every step he took he could feel the pain in his body lessening, as if beckoning him to the Lykae's side.

After a while, Michael lost track of how long he'd been walking. Panic was beginning to overwhelm him and he called out every now and again but his voice was lost on the wind. He shook with every step he took and his eyes were narrowed against the wind. He had to do this. Michael hadn't a clue where he was, but Morganville wasn't that big, nor were the woods he was in.

He just hoped no one else would find him before he found Shane.

Up ahead he heard loud growls and wood splintering. Shane? Or other vampires? In his state Michael knew he wouldn't be able to last long in a fight. Again he heard wood being smashed and in front of him a tree shook violently, its leaves falling to the ground before a loud, keening sound filled the clearing as it fell.

Out of his left eye (his right eye was still swollen from the Lykae's hit) he saw a body being thrown through the trees, splintering the wood it came into contact with. Quickening his step, Michael stayed in the shadows as he neared.

"Shane?" he called out, hoping that the Lykae would hear him.

Michael saw one the head of one of the men turn towards him. "Michael?" he breathed heavily, the tension in his shoulders disappearing in an instant. "Michael, is that you?"

Michael licked his lips, tasting the blood from his cuts, and jogged painfully towards the Lykae before pausing a few feet away. Would Shane still want him? A whimper escaped him at the thought.

"You don't know how sorry I am," Shane said as he saw Michael pause. "You don't know how much I've missed you." _Or how much I love you…_ It pained Shane to see the vampire how he looked. His right cheek was still red and bruising, his bottom lip looked as if it had been attacked by a shredder and his skin had lost the moonlight shine. But he still looked beautiful. He opened his arms slightly, and instantly he had his arms filled with the shaking vampire. Shane's arms wrapped protectively around him, squeezing him tightly to make sure he was actually there and it wasn't just a dream. He was aware of Michael burying his face in the crook of his shoulder and sniffing along his neck as if reaffirming that it was Shane. But Shane was doing exactly the same. His hands were roaming the vampire's back; checking for injuries and burying his nose into the vampire's hair, smelling the fresh outdoors on him.

"Isn't this sweet?" Brandon mocked, brushing dirt from his shoulders. "Your fuck toy has come to play." He laughed humourlessly. "Let's see how loud he can scream…"

**Hey, what do you think so far? (I've actually found wi-fi on holiday!). Are you still enjoying this because the reviews have gone down :( If there's anything I can do to improve the story just let me know. Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"Isn't this sweet?" Brandon mocked, brushing dirt from his shoulders. "Your fuck toy has come to play." He laughed humourlessly. "Let's see how loud he can scream…"_

Stupidly, Shane had forgotten about Brandon in the heat of the moment. He'd been too wrapped up in Michael: the feel of him safely in his arms, his scent, the feel of his blonde hair on Shane's face, and the coolness of his body against Shane's heated skin. Everything about him made Shane forget everything else.

And sometimes, that was deadly.

Quickly, he pushed the startled vampire behind him. Behind him he felt Michael freeze with shock before taking a step closer. What was he doing? There was no time for that, Brandon was sauntering towards them with a lazy, sadistic smirk on his lips. "Michael, run. Get back to the house."

Out of his eye corner Shane saw Michael shake his head with a confused look on his face. Michael had only just found Shane…and now he was telling him to run? No, he wouldn't do that. Something inside him told him not to. It ran deeper than simply being defiant towards Shane. It was something in his very core that told him to stay there. To stay, fight and protect his mate.

"Michael," Shane said, this time firmer than before. "Go back to the house," he said slowly as if explaining to a two year old. Why wouldn't he listen? Why now? In front of Brandon… If word got back to the Lykae clan that Shane couldn't even control his mate then he would have an even tougher time than normal trying to regain leadership. N front of him Brandon smirked, showing white teeth, knowingly.

"What's the matter, Shane? Can't control your bitch?" He laughed humourlessly.

From behind Shane, a snarl came from Michael. Michael wasn't anybody's _bitch_. He wouldn't cower for anyone, not even Shane on the Lykae (he guessed he was a Lykae) in front of him. Everything inside him screamed at him to stay still, to go back to the house like Shane had said. _Like a good, little, submissive mate. _But he was sick of that. He was sick of being ordered around, of having to give in to every whim Shane wanted. Michael wanted control over his life.

So he lunged.

Around him trees blurred into an oily mass of green and brown. He couldn't see Shane anymore, he was focussed solely on the other Lykae…

He choked, winded, when someone tackled him to the forest floor. The side of his face was pushed into the dirt and a heavy body was on top of him. From the scent and the steady thrumming of his heart, Michael knew straight away that it was Shane that had intercepted him. He flinched as Shane's heavy hands pinned him down and kept him from struggling. The last time they'd been this close was when Shane had hit him. The noise of the hit replayed itself in Michael's ears. "Get off me," he pleaded, fruitlessly kicking his legs out a tiny bit. Until the Lykae settled his weight over his entire body…pinning him fully to the floor. "Please, Shane…get off me. Get off me, now!"

"No, Michael," Shane growled. Why the fuck wouldn't he listen? "Go back to the fucking house!" Brandon was behind them and Shane couldn't see him. He could easily kill them both from where he was stood.

"No," Michael whimpered under Shane's weight. He could feel the force of Shane's words. His body was fighting to give in, to submit and let the Lykae control what he did. It was similar to what Amelie did when she wanted you to do something. The power was in his head, humming around like a million angry bees. He had to fight for every breath he took. Every one of struggles became laboured and effortless. His body was giving into the Lykae's command. No! He couldn't! Michael thought of anything that could come to mind to keep the Lykae's all-consuming power away from his mind. Nothing came to mind. This was it. He'd give everything up to the Lykae. His body, mind and soul. "I've only just got you back," he whispered, hoping that Shane would hear.

He had. Michael felt the pressing power on his recede and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll come back for you, Michael. You know I will. I won't leave you alone again." Behind him Shane could feel Brandon's growing presence. He had to hurry this up. "I love you," he said, quickly, desperately. He meant it, he did. But it wasn't the right time for it. Shane uttered the words to get Michael to listen to him, to get him to go home and stay safe.

Beneath him Michael froze at the words. He had heard the lack of conviction in them but his mind refused to admit what he'd heard other than the words 'I love you.' Again he felt Shane's looming presence in his mind. It was like a dark cloud, threatening to wash everything away. Twisting around in the Lykae's grip, Michael brought his legs to his chest and kicked out quickly. With a pained heart he watched Shane fly into a tree before slumping down at the base. He wasn't hurt, he wasn't even unconscious but Michael couldn't let Shane control him.

"Look at that, Collins. You've been beaten by your bitch. How the fuck did you ever lead a clan?" He glanced away from Shane – now coming around with a furious look in his eyes, aimed purely at Michael – and towards Michael. "Hey, beautiful… Come with me and I'll show you how a real man acts."

The Lykae advanced towards him and Michael nearly vomited at his words. He couldn't mean that, could he?

"Brandon!" Shane's sharp voice cut across the clearing. Yes, he was furious at Michael. Livid that he'd shown Shane up like that. But he still couldn't watch him get hurt. "Get the fuck away from him!"

Brandon flipped Shane off before heading towards him, Michael temporarily forgotten about. "Please, your bitch beat you. You have no control over him what so ever."

_Bitch._ The word echoed through Michael's mind. Brandon had called him a bitch, again. Heat flooded his entire body and his vision glazed over with a red haze. Shane had tried to control him, to take over his mind and now Brandon was calling him Shane's bitch. No, he couldn't take it anymore. He'd had enough of them all. All the Lykae; Shane included. The only reason he'd come to find him was because he couldn't resist his bodies call anymore. The pain had simply gotten too much… And then Shane had tried to control him, that was how Michael had got repaid…

He launched himself across the clearing, watching as Shane's eyes widened in wonder, fear and panic. Let him try to stop him. Michael would take down him as well if he needed to. But he wasn't going to let Brandon escape. He tackled him to the floor, for once being the one on top.

A shocked expression flowered Brandon's face. As if on instinct his eyes had turned an eerie yellow and he looked more wolf than human. The true Lykae form.

So Michael let his own instincts free. His Fangs grew and lengthened, deadly twin blades that cut through flesh like a knife through butter. They were coated with saliva that stung when it entered the blood steam. Thankfully it only happened when Michael's sensed danger. His eyes shone red like rubies and a snarl escaped him. Raising his hand, fingernails sharpened to cut like claws, he swiped across the Lykae's face.

Three lacerations covered the Lykae's face from his right temple to the left side of his jaw, narrowly missing his eye. Blood rushed to the surface, spilling over his pale face and mattering his dark hair. For once Michael wasn't side tracked by the site of the blood. It fuelled him.

Beneath him Brandon growled and kicked out with his legs, narrowly missing Michael's side. Copying Michael's earlier move, he kicked the vampire away but lacked the force Michael had used. Instead, Michael flew through the air, arched his body and twisted to land on his feet, crouched down, his lips pulled back to expose his teeth.

They ran towards each other, jumped, jumped and clashed in mid-air. Claws ran down Michael's back, tearing his shirt in two but doing hardly any damage to his skin. In defence, Michael bit down hard on Brandon's left arm, the one that had the most grip on him. Brandon howled in pain and rage, Michael's saliva stinging his arm and going through his blood stream towards his nervous system.

Pulling his teeth out of his arm quickly, Michael licked away the blood that covered his teeth. Blood dripped from the hand he'd used to cut the Lykae's face and he was breathing heavily. Flitting away from the Lykae, Michael felt himself draining. It had been days since he'd last fed and the fight was taking more energy out of him than he realised.

But he was going to end it. He had to. Michael had to prove to himself that he was still capable of looking after himself without anyone else's help.

Out of his eye corner, he saw Shane shaking in anger. His eyes were the same eerie yellow as Brandon's but they were locked on Michael. There was no fear for Michael (maybe there was but the anger was covering it) only anger at his mate's actions.

Michael didn't care.

Snarling, he flitted to Brandon's side, grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, exposing the tender throat. If it was possible, his fangs sharpened and he grazed them teasingly over the Lykae's skin. Without any regret or thought, Michael sunk his teeth into the Lykae's throat and consequently his main arteries. His saliva would slowly rot the insides of Lykae, sending him into a shaking mess with no control over his body.

Pulling away before he could ingest any of Brandon's blood, Michael pushed the body to the side…out of his way.

"What do you think you were doing?" Shane asked, his words marred by a heavy growl. "You could have been killed!"

"You could have been too," Michael murmured as he stood, straightening out his crouch. "And I wanted to prove something to you."

"What? That you really are stupid?"

Michael flashed his fangs again and his eyes were still red from the fight. "That I can hurt you, if I want or need to. That you have no more strength over me…that we're equal."

"Why wouldn't you listen?" Shane spat out, his hands shaking. Part of him wanted to hug Michael, check him for injuries and the other wanted to hit him, to take his anger out on him until he listened to every word Shane said. "You humiliated me today."

"And you tried to control me," Michael said quietly, the full realisation finally dawning on him. He'd bitten someone. He'd actually _attacked _someone. "You tried to force me to go home."

"Because you wouldn't listen!" Shane shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and not caring when Michael flinched. "I'm supposed to protect you! I'm measured by how much I can protect you, by how much you listen to me, trust me!"

Michael recoiled when Shane threw his hands up. The sound of the hit still echoed through his mind. "Stop shaking!" he yelled. "You want to hit me, don't you? I know you do! I can see it in your eyes! Go on then! Fucking hit me! It wouldn't be the first time you've tried!" By the end of his words, Michael's voice was barely audible. He sunk to his knees, everything coming to the surface: the worry, the pain, the hit, the fight, the shouting. "He was right, wasn't he?" Michael swallowed thickly and blinked tears away. "I'm just a fuck toy to you, aren't I? Something you can take your anger out on. You didn't even mean it when you said you loved me…"

He was putting everything on the line. By saying that, Michael knew that he'd just admitted that it hurt him when Shane hadn't meant it. That somewhere along the line, Michael had developed some sort of feelings for the Lykae.

Seeing Michael fall to the floor, and claiming that Shane hadn't meant what he'd said, made his anger melt away. And Michael knew. He knew how much Shane had wanted to hit him in that moment, when he was defying him. And it pained Shane to know that Michael could see it so easily. Crouching down in front of the vampire, Shane placed his hand on his shoulder, his hand following Michael when he flinched. "Michael, look at me."

Slowly Michael raised his head until he was face to face with Shane. His red eyes were swimming with tears but his fangs had retracted some time ago. No matter what he'd said before, Michael knew his body wouldn't let him attack Shane…

"Michael, you're so much more to me than a toy. I wish you could see that. And I'm trying, I am, but you pushed me today. You nearly pushed me too far and I'm scared of what I'll do to you if I let the Lykae take over. I'm scared of coming around and finding you dead in my arms…" Shane looked down into the red ruby eyes. He missed the calming blue… "I know you won't believe this, but I do love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me…" He watched as Michael's lips parted, probably to protest, so he shushed him by pressing their lips together.

Under his grip, Michael tensed but with every caress of Shane's hands he relaxed. Their lips moved slowly over each other, Shane's smooth and velvety, Michael rough and chapped from days of abuse. But it was everything they wanted, everything they needed. Under Shane's touches, Michael uncurled from the ball he'd been in, and allowed Shane to gently push him back and cover his body with his own.

Shane's hands roamed over the snow white flesh that was revealed to him through Michael's torn shirt. His hands gently skimmed his torso and over the flat expanse of his mate's chest. God, he was beautiful. Beneath him he heard Michael moan at the touches and Shane hazily blessed the moon for blessing him with an untouched mate. When Michael's lips parted in a tender whimper, Shane gently ran his tongue over the vampire's chapped lips, asking for entrance.

Which Michael granted easily.

Their tongues met, gently teasing each other in a dance that set their nerves on fire and Shane's heart pounded fiercely in his chest. This was it, besides mating, this was the one thing Shane had wanted most. To be able to taste Michael's lips and have the vampire as a willing participant. He'd distributed his weight out evenly so he didn't squash Michael; instead he stayed a few inches above the vampire's chest, allowing his own hands to roam.

Michael had never thought it would go this far. He'd never expected Shane to kiss him, hell, he'd never expected himself to allow the Lykae to kiss him! But it felt good, every cell in his body was alive and thrumming with energy. He'd never even felt like this when he was human. This was different. This was his mate… Knowing that alone made the moment even more special. Shane's tongue was hot in his mouth and Michael felt his body warming slightly to the heat above him.

All too soon, Shane pulled away. His brown eyes were alive and sparkling with love…and wonder. Shane couldn't believe that, after everything he'd done, Michael still wanted to be with him. He was amazed that Michael had even let him touch him, never mind kiss him… "Now do you believe me?"

For a moment, Michael laid blinking at Shane. He was dazed from the flurry of emotions that were filling him at high speed: love, comfort, confusion, need…lust. "Yeah…" he breathed. Michael didn't say the words back. He couldn't do that much. What if he got hurt again?

Shane seemed to understand. He nodded slowly before raising his wrist and biting down on it. When the blood rose to the surface, he allowed Michael to feed. It was like the time before. Dangerous, erotic and passion filled.

Both vampire and Lykae were too occupied to notice the black haired, now freshly scarred man, limping painfully away into the forest, his left arm shaking slightly as the vampire's poison worked its way through his body…

**Hey up! So, what do you think? Michael's finally grown a back bone and stood up for himself. What do you think to Shane's reaction? And the ending! They've eventually kissed! Finally…after 7 chapters… Anyhow, if you want another Shane/Michael fic visit xemeraldheart's page and look for Never The Same, it starts fast and it's straight in at the action!**

**So, drop a review by that fic if you have time, and maybe we could reach 25 review this time? Tell me what you think so far! Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Lemon in this chapter! If you don't like it, please skip! Skip if you're under age too… Thanks! By the way, I'll warn you. Thanks! **

"Have you got a spare room?" Shane asked as they climbed the porch steps. Their hands were linked tightly. Neither of them had spoken on the way home or dropped the contact of their hands. The only time they had stopped was when Shane had taken off his jacket – he'd gone shopping after visiting Myrnin – and draped it over Michael's shoulders to hide the vampire's tattered shirt and exposed chest. If other Lykae were watching them then he didn't want them to see any of Michael's exposed skin. That was for Shane's eyes only…

Upon hearing the question, Michael stopped on the third step. He knew why Shane was asking. It was an 'it's up to you' question hidden in other words. Meaning Shane would only stay in Michael's room if he wanted him there. If not…there was always the room down the hallway. But what did he want? If Shane came into his own room then he'd see the impact it had had on Michael when he'd left. He'd see the pillows stained red from his tears; he'd see the plates of Claire's cooking, left untouched by his door. He'd see the bed covers twisted and ripped from his flailing arms… Yet, if Michael made Shane sleep down the hall, he knew neither of them would get any sleep. And Shane would only hear Michael calling out his name in his sleep, and then Shane would go looking for him, wake him up and demand to stay with Michael through the night.

"It's up to you," said Michael in a quiet voice. Part of him wanted his own space, but the thought of Shane saying he wanted to sleep elsewhere… Rejection swept through Michael at the mere thought. "Y-you can stay, if you want."

"No, Michael. It's up to you. I don't want to make any more mistakes with you," Shane murmured, his hands resting on Michael's shoulders. He had to look down as Michael was a foot shorter than Shane's 6'7" height. "I know what it's like to lose you, and I refuse to go through that again."

"You can stay," Michael said, going with what his instincts wanted. He could always tell the Lykae to go away if he got too much… Pushing open the front door, Michael held it open for Shane before quietly shutting it behind him. If they could sneak back in without Eve seeing them then everything would be OK. If she saw them…

"Michael Glass! Get your arse up here right now!"

Too late. Sending a 'sorry' look towards Shane, Michael climbed the stairs slowly. If he knew Eve (which he did, very well) then he'd be lucky to escape with his _un_dead life. Behind him the stairs creaked softly as Shane climbed them. Couldn't he be any quieter?

"Eve?" Michael called out, gesturing for Shane to stay away from him slightly. If she saw both of them together then she'd only blow her top.

"Michael!" Eve said loudly, a fake happiness laced into her voice. She dropped all pretences suddenly. "Where the fuck have you been?" Behind her back, Michael saw Claire mouth '_I'm sorry'_ before disappearing into her own room. "You could have bumped into that bastard! He could have done anything to you!"

Lowering his eyes, Michael motioned for Shane to walk up beside him. "He's not a bastard, Eve." He took a deep, unnecessary breath. "He's my mate."

Hearing Michael say that, hearing him admit and accept Shane as his mate, made Shane growl lowly. Unconsciously he snaked an arm around Michael's waist. He couldn't wait for them to be on their own so he could do what he'd always wanted to do to the vampire. Shane knew Michael wasn't ready for the mating yet, but he could still appreciate his body all the same.

"Oh…" Eve trailed off, all wind knocked from her sails. "He's your mate?" She asked, not believing Michael for a second. If they were mates, why did Shane hit him?

"Yeah, and I need him. I know you don't like him, but you need to put up with him." Michael said. In front of him Eve spluttered for a few moments before shaking her head. She offered Michael a weak smile before turning her back to both of them.

"Just so you know," Shane called after her retreating back. "I agree with you, I am a bastard." He chuckled slightly when he heard laughter from Eve.

Eve wasn't happy about having the Lykae in the house. He was still the unpredictable bastard that had hit Michael. But if Michael liked him…then there was nothing she could do. She just hoped that the Lykae actually meant to stay and not break Michael's heart after a few weeks. She'd castrate him if he did that… Eve sighed as she heard Michael's bedroom door shut and hear the lock being pulled on. _I can't even watch. He might be kind and take a picture though…_she thought as she walked through to the living room.

**No Rest For The Wicked (Lemon!)**

The shut softly behind them. Almost instantly Michael was pressed against the door, his hand fighting to pull the lock into place as Shane pressed his heated body against his cool skin. Shane's breath was heavy and warm against the skin of his neck and it ghosted over his skin. Eventually he pulled the lock into place, his hands now free to wrap around the Lykae's torso and roam the strong muscles along his arms.

"God, you don't know how many times I've thought of you like this," Shane growled against Michael's skin, his warm tongue flicking out to tease along Michael's neck. He nipped at the pale skin, leaving behind small, red marks; temporary bites that marked Michael as his own. "Pinned up against me, mine for the taking."

A pained noise left Michael's throat as he bared his neck for Shane. No one had ever touched him like this before and every touch went straight to his groin. Sharp electric shocks of desire set his body on fire with passion, need and lust. He stayed pressed against the door, Shane's warm body warming his own. Hands strayed on their own accord, pushing back the white shirt that Shane was wearing and swiftly popping the buttons. Fingernails scratched at the tanned chest, trailing teasingly over the map of white scars that decorated the Lykae's chest. Licking his lips, Michael pushed Shane back towards the bed.

A growl escaped Shane's parted lips as he felt his mate push him back. His lips traced a circuit over his skin, kissing every inch of flesh available to him. He ground himself against Michael, his hands grabbing the vampire's ass. He heard Michael's hiss of pleasure as they collapsed on the bed, Michael straddling Shane's muscular thighs.

At the sudden change in position, Michael blinked slowly. Against his jean cover ass he could feel Shane's desire for him. But this was all new…could he really go through with it? Beneath him Shane's deep brown eyes locked with Michael's and his hands gently flitted up the vampire's sides, stroking his exposed skin with confident, rough hands. Shane's hair was stuck up in every angle possible and a light dusting of hair covered his chin. His hands finally stilled on Michael's hips, his thumbs stroking in slow circles.

"We can do whatever you want," he murmured in a deep, gravelly voice. Shane still couldn't believe it, after everything, here they were. Michael was straddling his hips, his ass unconsciously grinding against Shane's clearly visible desire. This was his mate, the one Shane had spent centuries trying to find…and here he was. The blue eyes Shane had come to love shone brightly in the dim light and his pink, sinful tongue flicked over his now healed lips… God, the things that tongue and those lips could to him. Shane barely muffled his groan; instead it came out as a gasp as Michael moved on top of him. It was all he could do not to flip them over and have totally control…

Michael blushed and a faint red of fresh blood stained his cheeks. "I don't know…" Michael said slowly, dying inside from embarrassment. God he wished he had some sort of knowledge about this sort of thing. Yes, he knew how two guys had sex…but how? And he'd never done anything like that to anyone but himself… What if it was just awkward? He ducked his head to try and hide his face…

"Look at me, Michael. I'll guide you through everything…and if you don't want to do something, tell me." His hands roamed underneath Michael's arse, easily raising him a few inches above Shane. "Just let me please you…please?" Shane whispered, his voice husky and his eyes shining with love and lust. With a gentleness he didn't know he possessed, he rolled Michael over, trapping the vampire beneath him but staying a few inches away so Michael wouldn't feel suffocated.

Blue eyes never flickered from the soft brown ones above him. Shane's breath ghosted over his chest and a quite moan escaped Michael's parted lips. "Please…"

Shane smirked knowingly. Slowly he licked a path down the vampire's toned chest and over his nipples, gently licking at them as he passed. A cool expanse of white skin was stretched taunt over his subtle muscles while his chest rose with every pant that he made. He'd done it before, but Shane thanked the moon once again. Skilfully, he unfastened Michael's belt, tugging at his jeans impatiently. "Do you have any lube?" Shane asked roughly, his voice cracking at the sight of his mate so exposed, so willing… His.

Under Shane's body, Michael stiffened. "T-top drawer. At the back, behind the deodorant," he said, trying to calm his panic. Shane said he wouldn't do anything Michael wasn't comfortable with… They weren't going to? Were they? "W-we're not going…all the way? Are we?" Michael's voice cracked and he wished he could crawl under the bed and hide.

Shane shook his head and captured Michael's lips as he placed the lube beside them. "No, not if you don't want to. But I can make you wish we were." Their lips pressed harshly against each other, both of them desperate and needy with lust. Again Michael whimpered into Shane's mouth as his hands sought Michael's cock and grasped it in a firm, knowing hold. "Tell me what you want."

He didn't know what he wanted. His thoughts were disarray and every feeling but desire had left his body. His nerves were on fire and torturously screaming for release. Words floated through his mind, none staying long enough for him to form a coherent thought. "I don't know, anything."

Shane's lips left his burning as he moved down Michael's body, his touches making Michael's body buck. When he reached his prize, Shane licked his lips at the sight. Nestled in a nest of blonde curls, standing tall, was his mate's long, thick cock. Smirking, he gently exhaled over the tip, watching Michael's bottom lip quiver with anticipation. Locking eyes with his mate, Shane took his cock into his mouth.

"Ugh, Shane…" His breathing had hitched at the feeling. Shane's tongue danced over his cock, fairy light touches that teased Michael. He'd never felt anything like this before. The feeling of Shane's mouth on him…well, it made him delirious with pleasure.

Seeing Michael, his head thrown back, his pale throat exposed, his lips parted and his fangs slowly growing in pleasure; was almost too much. Running his tongue on the underside of Michael's cock, he bobbed his head when he bucked his hips impatiently. Ragged breathing filled the dimming room and shadows cast light upon his mate's body, illuminating the pleasurable expressions on his face. Small noises came from Michael as he tried to form words but failed. God, he was so beautiful. Michael was his, his mate. After everything that had happened he still wanted to be his.

He wasn't going to last long. Not at the way Shane's tongue was expertly teasing him, slowly pushing him towards the edge. But no…that bastard had to stop. A small mewl came from Michael.

Pressing his lips to Michael, Shane hid what he was doing from the vampire. Popping the cap on the lube, he spread it over his fingers quickly. Gently he sucked the vampire's bottom lip into his mouth, nipping the skin to distract him. Placing his hand underneath Michael, he waited until he'd fully relaxed before pressing forward on the ring of muscle.

At the feeling Michael's mouth sprang open. "Y-you said we weren't…" he trailed off. How could he have trusted the Lykae if this was going to happen.

"Shh," Shane hushed quickly, locking eyes with the panicked vampire. "We're not going to, but you'll enjoy it, I swear you will." He pressed a small kiss to Michael's lips. "Just relax, beautiful."

With his other hand, he played with Michael's balls, and slowly, he relaxed enough for Shane to push one oiled finger into his mate. God, he was so tight. There was almost no give at all. Again Michael gasped at the feeling. He hadn't even done this to himself…having Shane doing this. The feelings…

Michael barely noticed when Shane slipped another finger inside him, twisting them until they brushed his sweet spot. "Fuck, Shane. Fuck, right there."

Again and again Michael panted out Shane's name, beads of sweat running down his torso. Above him Shane nearly climaxed just from seeing Michael sweaty and lusty because of two of his fingers. And he was so tight. Just the thought of having his cock buried in Michael was nearly enough. Michael bucked his hips against Shane's fingers, slowly pounding himself down on them in time with his moans.

"You like that? Don't you? You like me, finger fucking you." Shane's voice was rough and scratchy. He'd wanted Michael like this for so long…and now he finally had him… Unbelievable.

"Yes, please Shane! Stop teasing!" He'd reduced him to begging. But for the first time, Michael didn't care. All he cared about was release.

All it took was one more rock of Michael hips and he was seeing stars. He'd fallen into the black abyss of blissfulness. Feelings of love and comfort washed over him. Nothing could compare to it. He whimpered and moaned as he came, his cum covering Shane's hand and pooling on his stomach. "Shane…" he whispered, his eyes closing temporarily.

"You don't know how much I love you, Michael," Shane said as he pulled his hand away. He stood slowly, his muscles aching, before going to the bathroom and returning with a wet cloth. With caring hands he wiped his matte down, removing all traces of their activities and cooling Michael's slightly heated body. Throwing the rag to one side, he lay down beside Michael, one arm draped over his waist.

"What about you?" Michael muttered, his body begging him for one night of peaceful sleep. He still couldn't trust Shane enough to be able to say the three little words back to him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Before Michael could argue further, he kissed the vampire once again before pulling the covers over them and pulling him to his chest.

**No Rest For The Wicked (Lemon Over)**

"He does have a mate," Brandon confirmed as he knelt down on the hard stone floor. His left arm stung horribly from that brat's bite and the mark wasn't healing either, despite their doctor's best efforts. "For a submissive, he's quite strong too. But not trained…he relies on speed."

"Have they bonded yet?" Bishop asked him as he paced the small cave. Shane Collins… The previous leader of the Lykae. Bishop wasn't stupid; he knew that there were rebellions happening beneath his nose. All he needed to do was kill Shane Collins and their hope would be gone…

If he had a mate it would be even easier. He'd be quick and rushed, doing what he could to get back to the vampire. It would be even easier to kill him if his mind was distracted. And he'd be worried about his mate too, so it would make him rash and thoughtless. It would almost be too easy.

A vampire; as a mate. He had to hold back the urge to laugh.

"Rise," he said slowly to the Lykae in front of him. He couldn't even remember his name. A random Lykae that wanted power that Bishop wasn't willing to give. "I want more about his location, what he's doing. Most of all, find out his mate's weaknesses."

"Yes, sir," Brandon rose and bowed, his left arm crossed over his torso to prevent the shaking that that poison was giving him. Fucking vampire, he'd kill him if it was the last thing that he did. "Something you should know, they've been through rough patches. It might be even easier to get the vampire to follow when the Lykae leaves. Michael seems quite attached to a human called Ian. And we all know humans can be easily manipulated…"

**So, what do you think? Hope the lemon wasn't too bad haha. What do you think of their relationship so far? And what about Brandon and Ian? Thanks for reading, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the first time in days, Michael woke fully rested. He'd spent the night trapped in Shane's embrace, the Lykae's arms tightening around his every few seconds…checking to see if he was still there. Overnight his body had healed fully, his bottom lip was no longer shredded and the red mark on his cheek had disappeared. But most of all, he hadn't called out for Shane and the nightmares had stayed away.

After last night, they'd fallen into an easy sleep. But now, Michael was worried. Out of his eye corner he could see the cup of blood Claire had left him and the bloody marks on his pillow. If Shane had noticed them then he hadn't said anything. But, even if he hadn't seen those, surely he'd have noticed he ripped bed covers from Michael's thrashing? Maybe he didn't want to bring it up?

It couldn't be avoided for long. Behind him, Shane's arms tightened once more before he relaxed and mumbled 'I wasn't dreaming,' quietly against Michael's neck. In a move so soft Michael hardly felt it; Shane twisted him around so they were both chest to chest, facing each other for what was to come. For a few moments they stayed in silence, enjoying it… It was almost the calm before the storm.

With every passing second Michael felt the will to talk to Shane leave him. He knew he shouldn't…they needed to talk about everything that had happened-

"Is that blood on your pillow?"

Michael's thoughts froze. He couldn't look at Shane and his breathing hitched in his throat. Even when Shane tried to raise Michael's face to his own, Michael pulled away with a shake of his head. He couldn't let Shane know how much he'd suffered. Instead he fixed his gaze on the Lykae's muscular torso and watched as it gently rose and fell with every breath he took. Taking a deep breath, he still didn't look at Shane, he answered, "Yeah. It's blood."

"What from?" Shane whispered, part of him not wanting to know the answer. He'd spotted it last night (he'd seen everything: the blood, the cups of blood on the dresser, the torn bed covers) but he didn't want to say anything. Until now.

"When you left," Michael began hesitantly. "When you left…I didn't know if you were coming back. I knew I was the one who sent you away; it was a rash, stupid decision…done in the heat of the moment… I shouldn't have done it. I wasn't ready for the separation… Every night I woke up crying, and calling out your name." He still couldn't look at Shane. "And you weren't there. The pain just got worse, I could feel myself growing weaker every day with the need to see you, be with you."

Michael risked a glance at the Lykae, only to see that his face was an emotionless mask and his cool, brown eyes were focussed on a spot above Michael's head. So this was it… He was going to leave again. He bit down on his lip to stop the tears from falling. "Claire tried to force me to eat…even human food. I couldn't eat it. Every time I tried it tasted of cardboard and my fangs would rip into my gums, spilling blood I couldn't afford to lose." He looked at Shane once more. Again the Lykae's eyes were focused on a spot above his head. "Say something…" Michael whispered, pulling away from Shane.

He was too vulnerable here. In this close proximity Shane could do anything to him…

Finally, Shane spoke. His voice was soft and Michael had to strain to hear it. "You starved yourself because of me… You did all this because I left…" Shane still couldn't look Michael in the eye. There was something about looking into those innocent pools of sapphire blue that made Shane feel even guiltier than he already was. "Why didn't you call me back?"

"I was scared," Michael admitted while trying to pull away from Shane to no avail. Shane's arms had tightened around him, keeping him place against tense muscles. "You'd hit me," he murmured as his breathing turned to quick, short breaths. Why wouldn't he let go? "I didn't feel safe around you."

Shane growled in frustration, not even sensing when Michael flinched in his arms. "I'll try to control myself. But I can't promise not to hurt you again, Michael. I just can't; when my instincts take over, I can't stop myself." He nuzzled his nose into Michael's hair, using the scent of his mate to calm his inner wolf. "You pushed and pushed… No matter how much I tried to scare you into submission, you kept on pushing. I've told you before that I was confused; I'd expected a Lykae mate…someone who knew their place… Instead I got you." He never sensed Michael's breathing hitch, or the stiffening of his back. "You're weaker than a Lykae, more vulnerable – " he stopped when he felt Michael pushing back on his chest.

Tears blurred Michael's vision as he pushed with all he had, against the Lykae's body. He could feel himself getting into a state. His unnecessary breathing evaded him and he could feel the edges of a panic attack playing on his mind. Could vampires even have panic attacks?

"Michael? Michael, what's wrong?" Feeling the vampire pull against his arms, Shane released him…and watched him flit to the middle of the room. "Michael?"

The vampire continued to stare at him, eyes wide and swimming with bloody tears. "You d-don't want-t me…" his voice cracked and broke and he bit nervously at his bottom lip. "Y-you want someone more…someone stronger; someone who c-can protect themselves…a L-Lykae." He took a deep breath, controlling some of the worse sobs. "Instead, you got m-me."

"What are you..?" Shane trailed off… Thinking over his words, he realised what it sounded like. It was like he didn't want Michael, as if he was a burden to him. Oh God… How many times could he mess this up? He was lucky Michael still wanted to be around him… Slowly he got off the bed as to not frighten him and cause him to bolt. Shane would never find him if that happened… "Michael, I never meant it like-"

"Last night meant nothing to you, did it?" Michael sniffed, furiously rubbing away his tears. "You were just hoping that you could use me…until you found your mate…"

He took a chance. Shane had been playing this whole thing safe and it had gotten him nowhere. Taking a few quick steps, he grasped the vampire to him…and crushed their lips together. Because of Michael's height Shane had to stoop a little, but the kiss was vicious and needy, full of longing and passion. He could taste Michael's tears and surprisingly, they didn't taste like blood…they were salty. Like human tears. As time passed, he felt Michael's breathing even out and he responded slowly to the kiss, slowing it down.

Pulling away, he murmured against Michael's lips. "I never meant any of that. I wasn't thinking. You're the most beautiful being I've ever met, and I'm lucky to call you mine…and the fact that you've stayed around, even after all the fuck ups I've made is – It's remarkable. I don't deserve you." His hands circled Michael's slim waist, pulling him even closer. "Last night was more than I deserved. Seeing you like that, flushed and aroused…because of me. It meant the world to me, knowing that I was the only one who would do those things to you…"

"I-If this is gonna work," Michael began, his voice just above a whisper. "I have to feel safe. I don't want to worry about when you'll next hit me… I can't do this if I don't feel safe."

"I can't promise you that, but I'll try to make you feel safe. Even when you are, I won't stop trying." It pained Shane that Michael had thought that. The thought of losing him… Shane couldn't even think of it. He wouldn't let himself think that.

**No Rest For The Wicked**

_The cave was dark, too dark. The damp smell of stale water hung in the air along with freshly dug dirt. Droplets of water ran across the cave's ceiling before falling gracefully into the stagnant water below and echoing like bombs. Shadows flickered across the walls, mocking him as they raced ahead… A strong breeze whistled through the empty stone tunnels, warning him, telling him he was too late and that he what he saw next would ruin him. _

_ For some stupid reason, he didn't listen. She'd been missing for days and no one, other than the smug looks Bishop was sending him, looked to know anything. He could ask them either. They'd think he was going crazy. And a crazy bastard couldn't take over the clan. Instead he went alone, the water collecting along his fur, slowly soaking him to the core. _

_ These tunnels were the longest, the most difficult to use. They were for emergencies only. Somewhere to evacuate to should the need arise. The dying flames of oil burners lit the way, their flames dancing a slow paced, mourning dance. Someone had been down here. _

_ But if they had, wouldn't they have blown the lights out?_

_ Or maybe they wanted to be caught. _

_ Despite all his instincts screaming at him not to, he turned the corner and his luminous yellow eyes locked on the body in the middle of the cave. Her body was broken in multiple places, her knees bending before they should. She didn't look peaceful. Her mouth was parted in a silent scream, her eyes still bright yellow and shadowed with fear. Fur covered parts of her body…she'd tried to change…she'd tried to fight back. _

_ But she'd failed. _

_ Stale water pooled around her head, her fair hair floating in the minimal liquid. Red slowly stained the water, spreading out like coloured dye. He wished it was coloured dye. He wished he was dreaming. _

_ But he wasn't. He knew he wasn't. _

_ She was dead. _

_ Bishop had killed her. _

_ And Shane was too late to save her…_

**No Rest For The Wicked**

When he'd gone down to the basement, Shane had found an old fridge. After wiping a year's worth of dust from it, he'd been amazed to see that it still worked. He wasn't totally stupid. He'd gone looking when Michael was out grocery shopping. At least this way he shouldn't see the bottles of blood Shane was expertly marking and storing away.

The dream from last night and fuelled him. For years he'd had time to make up plans, and plans if those plans went wrong. It was practically fool proof. Within a week Bishop would be dead, Shane would have his revenge…and Michael would be safe at last. They'd be able to spend their lives with each other, knowing that there was no threat to them.

Storing the last bottle away, Shane stood back to admire his handy work. He'd sent Michael out with enough to occupy the vampire for about an hour or two, plenty of time to store the blood away.

Last night had been something. They'd spent more time exploring each other's bodies, slowly becoming used to what the other liked and disliked. They hadn't gone all the way yet, as much as Shane wanted to…he'd wait until Michael was ready. Or when the full moon was ready. Whichever came first.

Shane was certain he'd take Michael within a few days. Just like Shane, Michael would be affected by the pull of the moon. He'd be needy for Shane's body; he'd do anything to get a fix. And Shane would willingly give it to him…whatever he wanted.

Hearing the front door slam shut, Shane shut the fridge and made his way up to the ground floor to welcome Michael back and help him with the bags.

**Hey up, not sure about this chapter. What do you think? And who do you think the girl is in Shane's dream? Any ideas on how you think NRFTW is going to finish? Thanks for reviewing and reading! Please review! 35 this time? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"How old are you?" Michael asked curiously, two days later. He'd been with Shane all this time and he hadn't found anything out about him. All he knew was that he was a Lykae (obviously), and that he used to rule a clan until he got tortured by vampires. That wasn't much.

"Why?" Shane said, his voice guarded. Would it be a problem? He knew Michael was nineteen and had only been a vampire a few months, but Shane was older. A lot older. Would that freak him out?

"I'm just wondering, that's all," Michael mumbled quietly, ducking his head slightly. As much as he could in their position. They were laid out on Michael's bed, his back against Shane's chest with their legs interlocked. Shane's arms were wrapped around Michael's torso tightly, and his hands rested possessively on the vampire's hips. "I mean, I don't know much about you…"

Shane sighed and rested his head against the headboard. "I was born in 1403, to the leader of the clan and his mate. Lykae's don't age like humans do. We take a few more years to develop because there are two sides of us: the human and the wolf. In those years I was trained in many ways; from how to forage for food, to how to defend and plan strategies to protect the clan if the need arose. Being born from the leader, I had to prove myself to many of the Lykae's. It wasn't an easy task…" he trailed off as his mind wondered over them. They weren't pretty.

"My father passed away in battle in 1578, aged 684 – that's rather young for a Lykae, and I took over the clan the next day. From then on I knew that Bishop, my second in command, wanted control. Everything he did was to try and place doubt in my clan. He did things, things that I want revenge for…" The dream ran through Shane's mind and he shuddered softly. Thankfully Michael didn't ask about it.

"Without her mate, my mother passed away soon after. For centuries things ran smoothly, with the odd hiccup from Bishop and the few that loosely followed him. Until the vampires struck back. It was a stupid mistake when they caught me. I'd wondered onto their land, where they're stronger, following a stray scent that had been following my clan for weeks. I didn't even realise they'd caught me. That was in 1962."

"For years they tortured me, slowly peeling my skin away from bones. But not enough to kill me. No matter how much I wished for it, I didn't beg, and that's what they wanted. To bring me to my knees. However, Lykae's heal fast, as soon as I'd healed enough they continued the torture, each more ferocious than the last. I remember losing my mind, detaching myself from my body to cope with the pain and humiliation… It worked, to some extent. I was able to plan my escape, and when it happened, I came here. It was the last place that I'd heard of Lykae activity." Shane grinned despite himself. He loved this part the best, the part when he found Michael; his only light in a life of darkness.

"From first setting foot in Morganville, I knew you were here. I could smell your scent around the town. I followed trails, knowing it would lead me to you…only to be frustrated when your scent disappeared. For days I'd searched for you…it was only coincidence that I found you in the forest…"

Michael was utterly absorbed in Shane's tales. The way he spoke of them, so much emotion in his voice when he spoke of Bishop and his clan. Then he mentioned Michael. He'd never heard so much wonder and love in the Lykae's voice before. Twisting his head, he snuggled deeper into Shane's chest, breathing in the woody scent that was Shane.

Tentatively, Michael placed his palm on Shane's chest, his pale fingers spread wide over the tanned flesh. Shuffling, he changed his position until he straddled Shane's outstretched thighs, their groins only inches apart. Nervously, he looked in Shane's deep brown eyes, silently asking him if he was doing alright. He licked at his lips, wetting them with his tongue.

God that tongue…that sinful, pink tongue that would soon do wonders to Shane's body… Over the last few days Shane had noticed a change in Michael. He wanted more contact than before – not that Shane was complaining… His cool hands would roam Shane's body unconsciously at night, but never strayed beneath his belt line. And now, he was doing this consciously…he needed Shane.

It had to be the pull of the moon.

It would control Michael to some extent. No, control was the wrong word. She would influence the emotions and needs that Michael already had. She would make them more pronounced and make him offer himself for Shane… Just a small push in the right direction…

Shane groaned when an unexpected heat surrounded his nipple. Glancing down, he saw Michael's blonde hair moving slightly, kissing and nipping at the skin Shane had exposed. He could feel his tongue darting over him, playing with him until his body responded. Shane couldn't help it. This was Michael; his beautiful mate… What more could he ask for?

He heard Michael squeak in surprise when he felt Shane's desire. He was so innocent… Images began to form in Shane's mind, none of them innocent: Michael, on his knees, his succulent lips wrapped around his aching cock, on his back while Shane entered his virgin heat for the first time, his pale, slender legs wrapped around Shane's waist…the pleasurable expressions he would pull as he eagerly bounced on Shane's cock, his ass grinding against Shane's skin…

A groan escaped him as Michael continued his assault on his body. Shane's large hands gripped his ass, keeping him place while nudging him forward so their groins met in a fiery passion. Gently, he let one of his hands run up Michael's sides, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips when he felt Michael shiver. He was so needy… Lifting Michael's head up, he captured his lips slowly.

They moved in synchronisation, Michael submitting easily. Sliding down the bed, Shane allowed Michael to hover over him. A few seconds passed before Michael froze, his inexperience coming to the surface. It happened whenever they were in a position where things could go either way. A red blush lit up his pale cheeks. "I want to try something," he said quietly, his blush darkening.

He didn't allow himself time to back out.

Instead, Shane heard the zip on his jeans being pulled down torturously and the clank as his belt was undone. Within a matter of seconds, both items where on the floor. Pale fingers flitted over Shane's thighs, setting the nerves there alight with fire. Shane felt Michael tug on his underwear, and slowly he pulled the grey boxers down before allowing them to join his jeans on the floor.

Shane watched, his eyes soft and encouraging, as Michael's eyes widened and he sat back on his hunches. Again Michael's pink tongue licked at his lips nervously. "Do whatever you want," Shane encouraged. "Just don't hit me there," he laughed a little to help calm the nervous vampire.

He was ashamed to say, that he gasped out loud when he felt Michael's hand wrap around his straining cock. Delicate, butterfly touches flitted over his length. The whole time Michael was looking into Shane's eyes, his blue eyes sparkling with wonder, love and confusion. "Am – am I doing this right?" He voice broke in embarrassment.

"It's no different from your own," Shane murmured, his voice hoarse. "But you can use a firmer hand." He knew that Michael was more comfortable with his actions when he felt the vampire's grip on him increase, not painfully…but enough to tease him.

"Like this?" Michael teased softly, his thumb running over the head of Shane's cock. He knew he didn't have much experience. So he did the things he himself enjoyed. Every moan, groan and whimper (wow, he had Shane whimpering) was stored into the back of his mind for use later.

Pleasure ran through Shane's mind. He couldn't believe it. After everything Michael was still here, and giving him such a gift… Shallow breaths escaped him as Michael continued to toy with his cock, his hand gently running over the whole length. "Don't fucking tease me," he ground out between gritted teeth.

How could an innocent vampire do this to him?

Again and again Michael's hand trailed over Shane's heated cock, slowly pushing him towards the edge. With one final, fairy light, touch, Shane came hard, Michael's name falling from his lips quietly.

**No Rest For The Wicked**

"Yeah, the blood's in the fridge, down in the basement," Shane said, leaning against the counter top in the kitchen. Michael and Eve had gone out grocery shopping so it was just him and Claire left in the house. After pulling a few strings, Shane had managed to let Myrnin allow her the day off.

Over the last few days (since Michael and Shane had got back together) Shane had developed some sort of bond with Claire. He knew instantly that he could trust the other, brown hair, slightly geeky girl that was obsessed with physics. She was relaxed and laid back and –unlike Eve – supported Michael and his relationship.

"So, I just make sure he gets a bag every day. And depending on how he is, depends on how strong the sedative is?" She nodded as she went over things in her head. Shane had told her everything he could about his plan to take over his clan. And everything that involved Michael. Because she worked with Myrnin, she knew quite a lot (more than what most humans did) about vampire mates and their bonds.

Vampires were the most dependant supernatural creatures when it came to their mates. They craved them like a starving man craved food. To stop Michael from harming himself or withering away, Shane had spiked his own blood – now in bottles – with the sedative. All she had to do, depending on how Michael was that day, was give him the blood that would knock him out and slow down his body so he could keep what energy he needed to stay alive. And not hurt him in the process.

Meanwhile, Shane would attune the house to himself so that Michael wouldn't be allowed to leave through any exit: windows, doors or even a hole in the wall. It would stop him from going to look for Shane. Only when Shane had won the fight – or had been killed, but Claire refused to think of that – would the house allow Michael to leave and search for Shane or his mate's dead body.

Even she had to admit that the whole thing had been thought out perfectly.

"When you leave I've got to dart him?"

"Yeah, because he'll be a wreck. I doubt he'll drink the blood if you were to offer it to him. For the first few days allow him to test all windows and doors, when he knows he can't get out he should calm down a little and accept the blood if you offer him it." Shane chewed thoughtfully on the chilli dog that Claire had offered him before their talk. God was it good… Raw animals could only fulfil his diet for so long…

"But don't let him Call," Shane added as an afterthought.

"Call?" Claire repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Call?"

Shane swallowed the chilli dog quickly and washed it down with a can of Coke. "When a vampire's mate is in danger or they don't know where they are, they Call for them. It's like a way of finding out if they're alive or not, and where they are. Being a Lykae, we naturally defend our mates more than most. If I were to hear that then I wouldn't be able to stop myself, I'd come back here to check on him. As you know, if that happened while I was fighting Bishop then it wouldn't be a pleasant ending for me."

"How do I know if he's Calling for you?"

"It's a high pitched, keening sound. You'll hear it for about thirty seconds before it gets so high pitched that humans can't hear it. All windows (again it's another way of seeing if he can get out) and ornaments will crack and shatter. Do whatever you need to do to quieten him. I've put pure sedative in a few dart shots in the fridge, the same ones you should use when I first leave, and carry some of them on you at all times. Do whatever it takes, just don't permanently harm him."

Shane took a deep breath and put the dirty plate into the sink. His heart was hung with guilt, worry and pain at the thought of losing Michael. Not just that, the thought of leaving him in such a cowardly way… Sedating him so he couldn't see which way he'd gone. Knocking him unconscious without telling him what was happening. "Thanks for doing this," he muttered, hating the words.

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep him as safe as I can."

**No Rest For The Wicked**

Shane stared blankly at the drawing in front of him. It was a map that Theo had planned out. It was the network of caves that ran under Morganville – the place where the Lykae were currently residing. Theo had expertly marked out the entrances to the caves, the ones guarded by Lykae (ones who wished to kill Shane) and the ones that weren't. The entrances that weren't guarded were more physically demanding, either being blocked by rock slides or having fast flowing rivers pass through them.

"You're really going through with this?" Myrnin said, his voice grave. Shane had asked him to work on food sources that would quickly heal him if needed. In the corner of the lab there was a rucksack filled with ointments and creams to aid healing and fight infections and couple of random devices that Myrnin had still to explain.

"I can't let them roam while Michael remains unsafe," Shane murmured, memorising the map in front of him. He'd already planned his route with Theo's help. It went straight to the main chambers where he was most likely to find Bishop. Luckily it went through some of the unguarded tunnels so he shouldn't have to run into much of the guard. Good. The less casualties the better.

Theo moved in from the corner of the room and his hand rested on his friend's shoulder. "If anything happens, know that I'll treat him like my own. He'll be safe and protected with me."

Shane nodded his head sadly. "I know, Theo. I can't thank you enough."

"While you go, I'll try and round up what remains of your followers. Just know, their numbers are low and few will be fit to fight for you…" Theo said, his head bowed. "You know what Bishop does to rogues."

Shane nodded a little. He knew exactly what he did. He'd seen it first-hand that awful day in the caves when he'd found her, broken and bleeding, her head snapped viciously to the side. "Thank you, you're doing more than what I could ever ask of you."

"Good luck, my friend. Win this war. End it now." With one last clap on Shane's back, Theo retreated, his large form disappearing down the entrance to Myrnin's lab. With a slam of the wooden door, Theo was gone and into the night…

"How do you know you can trust him?" Myrnin said slowly as he began to point out more weak spots in Bishop's defences. "He knows a lot, possibly too much. He could stab you in the back as much as help you."

"He's been next to me during battles you could only dream of seeing. He's brought down many Lykae and vampires before. Theo's never once betrayed me…" Shane growled lowly… But Myrnin did have a point. He hadn't really spoken to Theo in the last half century because of the vampire's torture… With one threat to his family, Theo would be easily persuaded to change sides in this battle of power…

There was nothing Shane could do now.

Gathering up the map and placing it in the rucksack, he thank Myrnin for his time and efforts. They exchanged a few words, mainly good luck and suck for the future. And their last words should they not see each other again. When the door slammed shut, signalling Shane's leave, Myrnin spoke to himself.

"Good bye, old friend," Myrnin whispered into the darkness. "I do hope they're quick and merciless."

**No Rest For The Wicked**

"What happens when you want someone else to take over the clan?" Michael asked softly as they stood out on the balcony. Only weeks ago they'd been stood out here, Shane talking him out of ending his own life. Michael couldn't believe how much had changed. "You can't lead them forever…"

Shane stood beside him, his hand gripping Michael's tightly. He wasn't really listening. His mind was still going over the plans to conquer Bishop and regain the control of his clan. It took his a few seconds to think of an answer to Michael's question. Who would take over? He did have a valid point. Shane had been too caught up with taking back his clan to think about their future…

He knew there were fertility 'potions' out there, made of rare herbs and juices that would alter someone's body enough to allow them to have a child. Would they work on a vampire? More than that, would Michael even want to carry a child? Or would it kill him in the process. The thought of having a child was overwhelming, a being made of their own flesh and blood, able to unite the clan and vampire tribes…someone more powerful than ever before. But at what cost? If it meant losing Michael, then Shane would refuse.

"I know I can't, but at some point I will need an heir. Otherwise, when I die, the clan will be in turmoil and people will fight for the position…" And if they became the clan leader (and if Michael was alive) they would take him as their own, as a mark of 'respect' to their previously fallen leader. Michael would turn into a show of power, a slave to the one who took over. He couldn't allow that happen. "There a ways of making an heir, if you want to…"

"How?" Michael said quietly. All his thoughts revolved around Shane fucking some random Lykae woman in order to have a child. The thought made him sick.

"There are fertility 'potions' that would alter your body enough to be able to conceive and carry a child to full term. We could have a baby together, if you wanted to."

"Oh." Michael didn't know how to react. Part of him was giddy at the thought or someday having his own child. If he was with any other man then that option would be out straight away. But being with Shane… No, those were purely selfish thoughts…

At the same time…carrying his own child? The thought spooked him to no end. It was beyond anything that he'd ever imagined. The other part of him was denying it, screaming at him that he was too young, that he had his whole life ahead of him. And that it wasn't natural. Men weren't supposed to be able to do that…

"I don't know," he murmured, not wanting to put Shane's hopes down totally. "I think that's a big commitment…"

"It's OK, Michael, we can wait a thousand years or more. I won't rush you into this, you're still young…"

**No Rest For The Wicked**

Brandon's hand tightened around the human's throat. In front of him the dark haired boy spluttered and fought for breath, his face slowly turning a sickly shade of purple. His arm still shook (the pain was getting worse with every passing day) from the bastard's bite…but this was his revenge.

"Do as I say or you'll lose your life," he stated slowly, drawing out each word. Brandon had found him easily. It was the slightly more expensive side of Morganville with the small music shop tucked away neatly between two large houses. Brandon had never been one for being 'normal' instead he'd shattered the glass in the display window and now shards of jagged edges littered the floor.

"Fine, fine I'll do it. Just please, don't kill me," he begged. As soon as the glass had exploded he'd known there was trouble. He wasn't stupid, even for a human he could feel the power from this man. You didn't need to be a vamp to feel that. But this guy wasn't a vampire, his skin was warm and he was alive.

At the same time, he wasn't human either.

"If I find out you've told anyone…" Brandon shook the human like a ragdoll with every word he said. "You and all your loved ones with mysteriously die in a gruesome death." He laughed.

"I said I'll do it, just please, don't harm anyone."

"Only one thing will be harmed, if you listen."

"I'll listen, I swear by it!"

"Good," Brandon stated quietly, his voice steely and razor sharp. He threw the human across the shop, watching with a mixed glee as he collided with guitars and a thundering bang of broken notes. "Don't make me come back here. You know what to do."

**Hey up! So, the plot thickens! You know why Shane needed the sedative, but do you think he's doing the right thing? And how will Michael react? Hope you enjoyed the lemon! And how do you think the human is? And can Theo be trusted? Any thoughts on Shane and Michael having a heir?**

**Love to know what you think… Thanks for reading and review. Please review again! 40 reviews this time? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 **(Lemon! Skip if you're underage or not into those parts of the story, haha. I'll post when it's over).**

Shane stood on the balcony, alone, watching the large, white moon that dominated the darkening sky. She was pale and beautiful, illuminated against the raven black backdrop that twinkled with a few tiny stars. Nothing compared to her. She looked down on all her beings, she controlled them, and without her they'd be trapped by the sun, each and every one of them.

Two days had passed since his meeting with Myrnin and Theo, and everything was packed. Shane had placed a rucksack (containing all essential items, food, water, ointments to aid healing, and a change of clothes) under one of the trees in the clearing. It was in a memorable spot – underneath the tree opposite the deer carcass that Michael had drained. Everything was ready. He'd spoken to Theo yesterday to see how far he'd gotten in tracking rogue Lykae. Apparently he'd managed to pin point the location of their 'camp' and he was setting off to find them sometime in the near future. Claire had stocked up on the sleeping darts and carried them everywhere with her, knowing that at any time Michael could suspect something or Shane could leave.

Yesterday, Michael had been more adventurous towards Shane. Shane could still feel his cool body wrapped around his own, his hands splayed out on his tanned chest as he trailed bloody lips – fresh from feeding – down Shane's chest. His hands had run over his skin, setting Shane's nerves alight with fire and desire. Not surprisingly, Michael had frozen when things were getting too much for him, his innocence showing through once more, and had gently told Shane to give him some space. None of that mattered to Shane; just the thought that Michael was growing more comfortable with being around Shane was fantastic.

**(Lemon!)**

But now there was a full moon. Today she would influence Michael's emotions more than any other previous day. All Shane had to do was wait until the vampire sought him out…and take things from there. His body would be needy and sensitive… His grip on the metal balcony tightened…

"S-Shane?" There it was, that voice, so soft and innocent. Shane looked over his shoulder to see Michael stood in the centre of his room, his left hand rubbing his right forearm nervously. Again he had the nervous habit of biting his bottom lip, causing one fang to peer over his lip. His blonde hair fell in messy waves around his face and the tight jeans he was wearing clung to his form perfectly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you," he murmured softly, walking back into the room and shutting the large windows behind him. With one swift move, he pulled the thick, heavy curtains across the window to block out the moon's gaze and any possible Lykae's that were watching them. When he thought about the Lykae watching them, Shane had to hold back a possessive growl. No one would see Michael like this, so open…so submissive.

He walked stealthily towards the vampire, his steps slow and precise. When Michael didn't move away, or drop his gaze, Shane continued to walk towards him until they were inches apart. They were so close that Shane could feel the cool air the vampire exhaled, on his chest. Sapphire blue eyes looked back at him as Michael continued to bite his lip. Gently, he held Michael's wrists to stop him from rubbing at his arms. For a few moments they stood there, Shane holding him before one word fell from Michael's lips.

"Please," he whispered, opening his mouth just enough for Shane to see the two tiny fangs poking out. Slowly Shane snaked his arms around Michael's waist, pulling his cool body against his own. At the change in temperature, he felt Michael shiver. When his lips parted slightly, Shane couldn't help himself…he pressed his lips to Michael's in a slow, sensual kiss.

There was nothing rushed about it, there was no fight for dominance. Instead Michael submitted easily and allowed Shane to take control. Shane slowly teased Michael's mouth, his tongue toying with the little fangs. He wanted this to be right. This was his mating, the only time when he would forever brand Michael with his mark. It had to be special; not a rushed fuck.

His hands roamed Michael's back as he broke the kiss, but his lips never left Michael's skin. They trailed hot fire over his neck as he placed sweet kisses along his neck, sometimes licking at certain spots: the spots where he would later mark him. Desire flared deep inside him when he heard delighted whimpers come from Michael as his hands drifted down his body to grip his hips. Shane's thumbs hooked under Michael's shirt, stroking the pale skin that was exposed to him.

Michael bared his neck to him, offering more of his delicious, creamy flesh to Shane's mouth. Torturously, Shane's hands ran up Michael's sides and across his chest until he came to the buttons on Michael's shirt. Starting at the top, he slowly unfastened the buttons before pushing the black shirt off his mate's shoulders where it then fluttered to the floor.

Gently, Shane pushed against Michael's body until the vampire began to move backwards. When the back of his knees hit the side of the bed, Shane steadied him with large, strong hands. Lowering him down on the bed, Shane covered Michael's small, toned body with his own.

He paused for a second to admire his mate. Michael's cheeks were flushed with pleasure and his eyes sparkled in the dim light. Plump, pink lips parted slowly as his eyes locked with Shane's. Shane couldn't believe his luck. Michael was still his, after everything, he still trusted Shane. Underneath him Michael fidgeted and he bit his lip once more.

Shaking hands pulled roughly at Shane's shirt, pulling it up over his head, some of the buttons popping off in the process. With a smirk on his face, he watched as Michael's eyes widen. God, he really was innocent… He knew Michael had seen him without a shirt before, but his reaction had never failed to amuse Shane. He saw Michael's eyes glance over his chest, stopping to look hesitantly at the scars that marred his body. When he saw Shane watching him, Michael blushed and turned his head to the side away from Shane.

"Look at me, Michael," he smiled softly when he saw Michael look at him out of the corner of his eye. "I love you, you know that, right?" He had the pleasure of seeing the shocked look on Michael's face and the bright smile that echoed Shane's. But the next words he said, Shane wasn't expecting.

"I love you, too," murmured Michael softly.

Above him Shane froze. Those words. Those few little words he'd wanted to hear ever since he'd met Michael… He'd said them. Shaking his head in wonder and amazement, he captured the vampire's lips once more, slowly unbuckling his belt as he did. When Michael arched his back into Shane's touches, he slid his hands underneath the vampire, holding him firmly against his own chest. "You don't know how much I want you," Shane growled lowly, his desire pressing against Michael's thigh.

"I want you, Shane," Michael said softly, his words causing Shane to fill with love. "Please, take me…"

Tugging on Michael's jeans, he pulled them down quickly before throwing them over his shoulder and into a darkened corner of the room. Luckily he'd removed his underwear at the same time. Instantly Michael's cock sprang free, tall, dripping with pre-cum, and nestled in small, blonde curls. Glancing up at the vampire, he saw him watching him. Holding him down to the bed with one hand, Shane took the vampire into his mouth.

"Oh!" Michael gasped, his lips parting in a silent 'o'. Shane growled around Michael's cock as he saw the vampire's breathing spike. Again Michael arched his back as Shane continued to pleasure him slowly.

Shane didn't care about himself. Despite his aching cock and the images of Michael on his knees, he knew that this was to pleasure Michael. He had to make him feel good for the pain that was sure to come later on. He continued to hollow his cheeks around his cock, revelling in the delighted whimpers that left Michael's mouth. Flicking his tongue over the tip of his cock, Shane watched as Michael's bottom lip trembled at the sensations he was inflicting.

"P-please, Shane," Michael stuttered, his hips trying to move despite the hand that held him down. Once more he saw Michael's innocence shining through like a beacon. There were no dirty comments that fell from his lips and he gasped and moaned at the slightest of things. "I'm g-gonna-"

Shane pulled away. He sat back on his hunches and licked away the pre-cum that had gathered on his lips. Michael tasted so good. Looking down on his mate with amusement, he watched the disgruntled facial expressions. But he couldn't let Michael come… No, he wanted his first orgasm of the day to be when Shane's cock was buried in his tight, virgin hole.

He grabbed the lube that stood on the bedside drawers and placed it beside Michael's body. Every movement he made was followed by lust filled eyes. Squirting some of the oily liquid onto his fingers, he leaned forward to kiss Michael slowly, as to distract him from the peroration. Sadly, when he entered two fingers, he felt Michael tense beneath him. But after a few seconds of playing with his fangs, Michael finally loosened up enough to allow Shane to slowly push his fingers in and out.

Within a few thrusts, he had Michael sweating as he continued to stroke his sweet spot with the tips of his fingers. Sweat ran down the vampire's body and his cheeks were flushed. Like before, his plump, pink lips were still parted and small moans came from him. Even with two fingers inside him, he was still tight. His walls clamped around Shane's fingers and there was almost no give…

The thought of being inside him for the first time made Shane shuddered in pleasure.

He'd be the only one to take Michael…

The only one to see him like this…

Removing his fingers from Michael, he swiftly coated his cock with the remaining lube. Blue eyes followed his every movement, and fear began to fill them. Again it was Michael's inexperience showing through. When Shane saw this, he forgot about his cock for a moment and went back to gently sucking on Michael's neck. From earlier on he knew this was a weak spot for the vampire.

"Just relax, beautiful," he murmured softly, his warm breath ghosting over Michael's neck. "I'll wait for you, Michael," he said as equally soft. His hands ran down his cool body, rubbing soothing circles on his flesh. "Please, relax, Michael."

Michael nodded shakily, his hands gripping Shane's biceps. This was embarrassing; he shouldn't be acting like this… "Please, go slow…" Michael whispered with wide eyes. Nodding, Shane pulled back to line himself up with Michael's entrance.

Just like he promised, he thrust in slowly.

Immediately Michael's eyes widened. His breathing changed to struggling breaths and his eyes fixed on a spot on the ceiling. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" he chanted, blinking rapidly to clear the tears that had sprung up in his eyes. He couldn't remember Shane ever feeling this big…

Shane watched silently, his heart in turmoil. He knew Michael was tight but he hadn't expected it to hurt him this much. Leaning forward, pushing in even more as he did, he gently suckled on Michael's neck. "Relax, gorgeous. The pain will go when you relax." His arms were shaking as he held himself upright… This was a test to his strength as well as the bond he shared with Michael. He was doing all he could not to give into his instincts and pound his arse raw. But he knew if he did that Michael would hate him and wouldn't let him near him again.

Michael bit down on his bottom lip to stop his tears from falling. "But it hurts…" he trailed off. And scrunched his eyes up tightly. "Please, Shane," he murmured. "I want to stop," he choked out, his breathing still quick.

Shane knew he had to do something. Hearing Michael deny their bonding nearly broke his heart in two. "Come on, beautiful. You can get through this, just relax and the pain will go…" He knew he had to get to Michael's prostrate soon or the boy would hate him. Ignoring Michael's pleas for him to stop, Shane pushed further into his mate.

When Michael felt him move he stopped breathing. Why was he doing this? Why didn't he stop when Michael had asked? It felt like he was being ripped open.

"Oh," Michael gasped quietly when Shane was fully seated. Giving him time to adjust once more, Shane watched a flurry of emotions settle on Michael's face before he finally relaxed, allowing Shane more room to move. "D-do that again," he asked weakly, his cheeks flaming. Shane smiled. Finally Michael was getting pleasure from this. Complying with his mate's wishes, Shane gently pulled out and thrust back in again slowly. Feeling Michael's walls clench around his cock had Shane breathing deeply to control himself. He was so fucking tight…

"Right there," said Michael, his voice gaining more confidence. Against Shane's hands he began to move his hips, steadily rolling them at first until he began to gently buck them against Shane. "Please, more…" He uttered softly, his hands clenching around Shane's biceps as he moved.

Shane continued to move slowly in and out despite Michael's pleas for him to go faster. He didn't want to rush this, this wasn't a random fuck. The feeling of the moon in the sky, his inner wolf responding to it, reminded him of everything this entailed. He continued to move slowly, his eyes locked with Michael's love filled ones. The vampire's breathing was soft now and only their moans filled the room.

"God you look so beautiful, so gorgeous… I've never wanted anything more than this," Shane said, his words laced with conviction. With the tight, cool feeling of Michael's ass, he wasn't going to last long. "No matter what happens, just know that I love you. I always will." It was as close to an apology that he could give Michael without him becoming suspicious…

Michael whimpered in response and Shane closed his hand over his cock, causing Michael's hips to buck. He was flushed and beautiful, his body wrapped around Shane's in every way possible. "Oh…Shane. S-Shane, I'm gonna-a cum." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Michael blushed and came over Shane's hand and his stomach.

It was time. Hopefully it shouldn't hurt Michael too much; many Lykae submissives said it was like getting an injection. When Michael threw his head back in passion, Shane ducked his head…and sunk his teeth into the pale skin Michael offered. Thankfully, Michael only stiffened slightly but stayed still none the less. Once his teeth had been locked in his neck long enough, Shane pulled away from his now-claimed mate.

With a few more deep thrusts, Shane came moments later; stars filling his vision. He froze as he came, his hips locked into place as Michael squirmed beneath him at the feeling. Slowly he came down from his high. Gently he pulled away from Michael and kissed him softly.

**(Lemon over!)**

Beneath him Michael was splayed out, his breathing was evening out and his eyes were hooded. He smiled slightly. When Shane returned, a wash cloth in hand, he smoothly wiped Michael clean, cleaning his own essence from Michael's thighs. Throwing the washcloth in the wash basket with an accurate shot, he laid down beside Michael with one arm draped over his body.

Now all he had to do was wait. He watched as Michael's eye lids drooped a little more and his breathing began to even out. The bite mark on his neck was fresh and blood had risen to the surface but hadn't spilled over the wounds. Good: that meant it was healing…

He couldn't believe he was doing this. After what they'd just shared… What he was planning would shatter anything he and Michael had built up over the last few weeks. There was no hope for them after this… But Shane had to do it… He couldn't let Michael live in danger, even if it meant losing him to keep him alive.

Half an hour passed by until Shane was sure Michael was asleep. Well, that was his excuse, mainly he just wanted to prolong the stay with his mate. Slowly, as to not disturb Michael, Shane unwrapped his arms from around him and pull the covers up high to keep him warm. With an aching heart, he looked down at his peaceful expression for one last time. He ghosted his lips over Michael's forehead and whispered, "I'm so sorry, but I love you."

Steeling himself, he walked away from the bed and tried to ignore his instincts that told him to stay near Michael. No, he couldn't… Swallowing thickly, he placed a hand on the door handle –

"Shane? Where are you going?" Michael muttered lazily, one eye open.

God, this would hurt Shane more than it would ever hurt Michael. Shane didn't answer him. Instead he pushed down on the door handle, the action more final than any time before. Ignoring Michael's questions about where he was going, Shane walked out onto the landing and knocked lightly on Claire's door. That was the cue for when she had to come out with the dart gun.

Behind him he heard Michael quickly pulling on his jeans, still asking Shane what he was doing. "Shane? What's happening? Where are you going?" There was panic and worry in his mate's voice… How he hated himself so much in this moment. An unexpected hand landed on his arm with a cool grip tight. Gritting his teeth, Shane roughly shrugged the hand off his arm. He heard Michael stumble into the wall with the force of the action. "S-Shane?"

Opening the front door, Shane breathed a sigh of relief. Michael couldn't follow him now… Soon enough, Michael would be safe…

He heard a sharp grating noise…

"Shane? What's happening?" Michael's voice was panicked and Shane heard the strange grating noise again. Wondering what it was, Shane turned.

He saw Michael pushing against invisible barriers, his face flowered with panic. "Why can't I get out?" Michael shoved into the barrier with his shoulder and the grating noise became louder. "Why are you outside?"

When Shane took a step back, he saw everything click together for Michael. His face crumpled and his lips parted in a silent plea. Pain clouded his eyes and his struggled against the barrier doubled.

No…No, he couldn't leave. No…not after everything. Michael couldn't go through the separation again…it had been too much last time… "No, Shane," his please had become vocal. "You're not leaving, are you? Please, don't leave!"

Shane nodded his head slowly. Yes, he had to leave. "I'm so sorry, Michael," he said quietly. Michael's lip began to tremble and red tears sprung up in his blue eyes. His fangs were down as well as if they too, sensed that something was wrong. It pained Shane to see him like this…because of what he had to do. No matter how much he tried he couldn't hold the vampire's heartbroken gaze for long; not knowing that he'd put that look there.

"No! No, you can't!" Michael choked on his sobs, his fists hammering on the invisible barrier. "Please, stay! I need you, Shane!" he sobbed, desperate, red tears running down his cheeks.

Shane turned his face to the side; he couldn't watch as Michael crumbled apart in front of him. He felt like the biggest bastard on two legs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bite mark shining a bloody red – a stark contrast between Michael's icy pale skin. At this moment, Shane had never wished so much that he was blind or deaf. In fact; both. For him to not have to witness this sight…

Michael couldn't breathe. The thought of Shane leaving him…after everything. Black spots swam in his vision and tears trailed down his face. "Please, Shane. Please d-don't leave!" he shouted out, pain going through his heart when he saw the Lykae turn his head away from him.

"You bastard!" Shane heard Michael scream desperately. "I trusted you!" Movement at the top of the stairs made Shane glance over Michael's shoulder. Claire stood at the top of the stairs – surprisingly, Eve was beside her – with the dart gun aimed squarely at Michael's exposed back. "I gave you e-everything! Everything! And then you l-leave!" again and again he rammed into the barrier, his shoulder becoming red with the impact.

Shane saw Claire load the dart gun. "Why, Shane? Please, stay…I need you," Michael whimpered, his hands spread out along the barrier. "Why are you doing this?"

Michael was too caught up in himself to hear the small _whoosh_ of the dart as Claire fired the gun. But Shane heard it. He saw it bury itself in between Michael's shoulder blades: a place where he couldn't easily pull it out. A small whimper of 'no' left his lips along with a 'please, come back, Shane," before his knees buckled and he slid down the barrier.

"I love you, Michael. Please, don't forget that." Shane turned quickly then, tears threatening to spill over. He couldn't let people see him like this… he hadn't cried since he'd found her in the caves all those years ago… But now was different; he'd willingly left Michael…

When he reached the clearing with the rucksack, Shane sagged against the nearest tree. Only there, when he was sure there was no one to watch, did he let the tears spill over. He regretted what he'd done already…

But he couldn't go back…

Hitching the rucksack over one shoulder, Shane began the slow, steady but heart wrenching walk away from the only comfort he'd had in centuries…

And into Bishop's territory…

**So, what do you think? I felt awful writing the last bit, especially after everything they'd done together… What do you think so far? Was the lemon OK? What do you think to their reactions at the end?**

** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please review! Thanks! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Six hours had passed since Eve had been abruptly woken by Michael's cries and Claire's persistent shaking of her shoulders. In that time she'd witnessed Michael pinning away for Shane at the front door until Claire had mustered up the guts to dart him. After that, they hadn't looked at Shane as they haphazardly carried Michael (he was heavier than he looked) back up the stairs before settling him down on the couch with his quilt cover for comfort as it was covered in Shane's scent.

After that Claire had filled her in on everything that had happened and was about to happen. God, Eve couldn't believe that Shane would do that. She knew he needed to for Michael's safety…but without telling him anything? Would she and Claire be able to tell him anything? Or would the vampire be left in the dark until Shane either died or came back?

Michael's gasp brought her out of her thoughts.

For a second Michael blinked owlishly and looked around him with a small frown on his face. Slowly she watched what had happen sink in. Nothing seemed to change in his demeanour other than his panicked breathing. "He's not here, is he?" Michael asked quietly, two lone tears trailing down his cheeks.

Claire shook her head.

No…no! Shane couldn't have left! No! He was going out, in the middle of the night… Surely he was going to come back, right? Throwing back the quilt cover, Michael quickly swung his legs over the edge of the sofa. His feet hit the floor with a light _thud._ No…no, he couldn't be gone. Shane was going to come back… Wasn't he?

Warm hands clasped at his shoulders but he shook them of easily. He had to get to Shane. Shane hadn't meant to leave him behind…it was just the stupid house that was playing up with the protection… Michael bit nervously at his lip and his hands shook as he neared the front door.

The door was still wide open and the small dart lay at the bottom of the stairs. He still needed to ask Eve and Claire about that…but that was for later on… Fearfully he raised his right hand until it was two inches away from the door. Swallowing thickly, he pressed his hand against the door.

He recoiled when the loud grating noise assaulted his ears. Michael backed away from the door shaking his head in an effort to dislodge the screaming noise in his mind. To him, he thought it sounded like a dog whistle would to a dog. A high pitched screaming that nearly brought him to his knees.

At the noise and barrier, his breathing became panicked again. He couldn't help it. He knew he should be stronger than this, he should be able to survive without the Lykae…but his body had become attuned to him being there… And then he'd left…

The thought rang strong through Michael's mind. Shane wouldn't have left him…couldn't have left him… With what little strength he had – and still woozy from the dart – he charged at the barrier, throwing his shoulder into the invisible wall. He blocked out the ringing in his mind, focussing more on trying to budge the barrier.

Nothing worked.

Stumble backwards into the wall, he tried to control his panicked breathing. Maybe there was another way out? It was a slim chance, but he tried it.

Five minutes later, and his eardrums near to bursting, he lay down on the couch, his body shaking slightly.

There was no way out…

Shane was gone…

Michael should have listened to his instincts and never given into the Lykae. All he'd done was take everything that Michael held dear to himself…and left. He didn't even wait till the next morning! But what made it worse, was that his heart still sang for the bastard. Tears ran from his eyes, down his temples and into his hair. His tears…he remembered the time when he'd roared in disgust at them…

Why had he been so stupid?

"Michael? Are you alright?" Claire asked as she crouched down next to the couch. In her hand was a small cup filled with blood. She'd seen his mad flit around the house, testing all windows and doors as Shane had predicted. And there was nothing she or Eve could do about it. They'd had to sit by and watch as his face crumbled with each lock he tried.

"I'm f-fine," his voice stuttered but he wiped furiously at his eyes.

"No, you're not," Eve murmured from the door way. She'd been the one to pour the blood for Michael. It was one of the stronger dosages that would make him sleep for up to nine hours. "Drink what Claire has. It'll make you feel better."

Michael shook his head and turned his back to them. "I don't want it," he choked out, shutting his eyes against his tears. "Please, just leave me alone."

Eve shook her head before disappearing into the adjoining room and returning with the dart gun. This was exactly how Shane had predicted things would pan out. First Michael would try to get out and then he'd refuse blood. Only after a week or so would he be willing to drink the blood. Even then it would only be minimal amounts…just enough to keep the pain away.

She pressed the trigger. She saw Michael stiffen when he heard the _whoosh _the dart before slumping unconscious on the couch moments later. Sighing, she turned to Claire and took the cup of blood from her.

It was going to be a long few weeks.

**Blood Bond**

He'd been walking for hours. He had a rough idea of where the other tribes were staying, but not their exact location. Theo had been following the same trail for the past two days, and so far he seemed to be going in circles. He could have sworn that he'd seen that bush three times…

But he'd never come across his own scent so he must be heading in the right direction.

Honestly, he wasn't bothered what happened to the vampire; despite being the one to look after him if Shane were to die. No, he was more interested in having Shane as the clan leader again. It would make his family safe once more. For the last few months Bishop had been questioning his loyalties and threatening to send a death warrant out against his family.

Once Shane was back as the Clan leader, then everything would be perfect again. The rogue Lykae's that were out casted could re-join again and meet their families – or what was left of them anyway. The traitors would have their punishment installed – most likely death – and everyone would carry on as before Bishop's reign of terror.

Then, when the vampire was introduced again, there would probably be another war. The remaining clan, no matter what Shane had done previously, would want his mate to be a Lykae; not one of their natural enemies. Over time there would be a rebellion against the vampire and many would seek to harm him, or even kill him. It would end in a catastrophe for all involved.

Shane would spare no one that threatened his mate…

Theo paused when he found another trail. This one was fresher and was definitely a Lykae trail. If he was correct then there was about ten Lykae, all of varying ages. The youngest probably around a century old…

With the fresh scent at the front of his mind, Theo continued his walk through the damp forest, brushing aside brushes with a gentle but firm hand. Lykae's – besides fairies and leprechauns – were the only supernatural creatures that cared for the forest. They had to. It was where they lived for most of their lives. Lykae's weren't like vampires, it would raise suspicion when they got antsy every month and often disappeared through the night…

Half an hour passed before the scent became stronger. This time it was accompanied by the scent of burning and smoke. Thick, heavy grey clouds floated through the trees and sparks of red light were thrown into the air. A camp fire?

Brushing aside the thick vegetation, he crouched down behind the shrubberies. Tents constructed of animal hide were dotted through the clearing at random intervals, but all central around a large campfire in the centre. The trees around them had been cleared so the bare ground was visible. If he strained his hearing he could hear the sound of a small stream in the distance.

Eight Lykae were gathered around the campfire, animal hides wrapped around their shoulders. The other two Lykae were transformed and looking alert, obviously looking out for intruders. Two of the Lykae's had broken arms but the rest looked alright, only tired. Perhaps they would be fit to fight for Shane? But he had to persuade them firs-

"Who's there?" it was a male voice. Surprisingly, it came from a Lykae sat around the campfire. The sound of his voice drew the attention of the other rogue Lykae. Only when his eyes locked onto where Theo was crouched, did he stand.

Brushing the dirt from his jeans, Theo stood. "Theo Goldman," he said confidently, stepping over the low bushes. "And I've come with great news." The statement gathered their attention even more and he stood tall.

"Shane Collins lives. Stand beside him and you will be greatly rewarded."

**No Rest For The Wicked**

Myrnin's map skills had proven useful. They had lead Shane straight to the opening of Bishop's territory. The cave entrance in front of him opened up grandly, lit by oil lamps at regular intervals. Surprisingly, it wasn't as well hidden as Shane would have expected. When he had his clan back, he would make sure to hide the entrance at lot more. Then again, the aura that surrounded the cave was enough to warn any regular human away…

Water dripped down from the caves entrance and weeds grew at the sides. The stone was a dark grey. A regular Lykae cave entrance.

Hitching the rucksack onto his back, he held the map in his left hand. Taking a deep breath, he quietly began the walk into the dark cave system.

Four days had passed since he'd last seen Michael. Whenever he slept (thankfully, it was for short periods of a time every few days) he was plagued by pictures of his mates distraught face when he'd been leaving. Words ran through his mind most hours and the little voice in the back of his head said that he'd lost Michael for good. All he wanted to do was go back for him, fuck the Clan, and hold him steady, tell his everything that had happened and why he'd stupidly left him in the first place.

But he couldn't. Bishop would only endanger him at some point in his life.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkening caves. Shane knew from experience that his eyes would be an eerie yellow colour; it was his Lykae responding to the present danger. The hairs on the back his arms were stood up. Clenching his fists to calm his inner Lykae, Shane continued his walk through the tunnels.

The tunnels descended slowly and rocks crumbled under his feet. Clearly this tunnel had been abounded some time ago. It was probably blocked off further down… Over his head was a nesting of bats, their small beady eyes blinking like stars on the cave's roof. Taking one step forward, his foot slipped. Rocks crumbled beneath his weight, clattering down the slope before falling silent and splashing in one of the many puddles.

Shane froze for a few minutes. Had anyone heard that? If so, his cover was blown. He was hoping to ditch his cover when he was near Bishop – taking out some of his guards in the same time. But not now. If he did it now then he'd have to fight all the way to Bishop…

That wouldn't be the best course of action to take…

When no one turned up or attacked him, Shane continued his descent.

**No Rest For The Wicked**

Michael woke up suddenly. He was in his own bed, the covers drawn up around his shoulders. He could smell the Lykae's scent on the covers and it occurred to him that he hadn't fallen unconscious on his bed. No, he'd been in the living room yesterday night when Claire and Eve had darted him. Michael blushed when he thought of one of the girls seeing the soiled sheets…

It was the fifth day since Shane's absence and he was still refusing the blood Eve and Claire were offering him. Consequently his body was racked with pains and aches and his fangs constantly cut into his gums. It was exactly the same as last time. The only escape he got from it was when one of the girls darted him.

Those sleeps were dreamless and perfect, just a lulling darkness that held him in its tight grasp. Over the last few days, he'd stopped fighting the drugs and let them do their thing. He knew it was no good, he didn't have the will power any more. At least they prevented him from thinking about Shane or pining away at the front door for him…

Yes, because he couldn't go outside, Michael had started to sit on the steps with the front door open. From this point he could still feel the wind in his hair, see people passing by, and most importantly, see if Shane was going to return. With each day that passed, this hope diminished just a tiny little bit. The more he sat there, the more Shane's scent trail disappeared, and so did the chance of finding his mate.

While he was sat there, he would have the pillow that Shane slept on. Michael didn't hold it, he just kept it near him for comfort. Two days ago, Eve had tried to sit and talk to him. But she'd sat _on _the pillow.

That was a big mistake.

It had taken them another hour to calm him enough to apologise to him. Eve hadn't realised it had been Shane's pillow. Michael knew this, but to him she'd been trying to cover up Shane's scent with her own…and he wasn't having any of it. After the incident both girls had sat as far away from the pillow as they possibly could whenever they came to speak to him.

Luckily, he'd been quite calm for once. Part of him guessed that he'd been resigned to the fact that Shane probably wasn't going to come back. Snuggling into the quilt, he groaned when he heard Eve knock on his bedroom door.

"What?" he groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

Eve didn't wait for him to say she could come in. Instead she strode in, a familiar looking sports bottle in her hand. Seeing the lump under the covers, she sighed before pulling it back to reveal the messy blonde hair beneath it. Perching on the end of the bed (in case he threw a hissy fit about 'covering Shane's scent') she held the bottle out to him.

"You need to drink something."

Michael closed his eyes in response to her question. He couldn't believe that Shane had done this. That bastard! How long had he been planning on leaving? It had been long enough to get a good supply of blood ready for him… Bastard… He knew it was Shane's blood by the way he body yearned for it whenever Claire or Eve brought it close enough for him to smell. He shook his head.

"Michael! Grow some fucking balls! Can't you see that you're wasting away? Just drink the pissing blood!" She'd had enough of his tears and whining. It was harsh to say, but she needed something to shut him up. Even Claire was starting to get annoyed! She saw him flinch at her words but she didn't care. She'd make him drink if it was the last thing she did.

What was it that Shane had said? He'd said that Michael would more than likely refuse the blood. So they had to put it near his mouth. That would coax the instinctive vampire reaction from him… If a couple of minutes had passed then they were to put some of the blood on their fingers (risking them in the process!) and smear some on his lips. All he needed was to taste on drop of blood and he'd give in and drink the rest.

She asked him again, and he still denied the blood.

Sighing, she brought the blood closer to his mouth. Michael stiffened when he smelt the blood but didn't move away. That was proof that he needed the blood. "Come on, Michael. Take a sip. It'll make you feel better…" He still didn't give in. "It's what Shane would have wanted…"

The mention of the Lykae's name was all that was needed. Tears sprung up in Michael's eyes and his body shivered before allowing Eve to place the bottle next to his lips. Small sips turned into ravenous gulps. Soon enough he'd finished the first bottle and his eyes shone a bright ruby read. Calling Claire to quickly bring another bottle, Eve quickly switched the empty bottle for a full one. Thankfully Shane had stocked a few bottles without the sedative as a backup for cases like this.

Minutes passed and slowly he stopped gulping down the liquid. Pulling back from the bottle, Michael lay panting on the bed, his lips covered in red blood. Again the tears started and he mumbled a quick _'get out'_ to both of them. His shoulders shook as they turned to leave. It was only when they turned to shut his door that they heard his whispered words.

"Why did you force me? Why does everyone keep forcing me? I want control over my life."

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I sort of hit a road block haha. Thanks for the review! Is anyone still interested because I'm getting more viewers but less reviews… O.o Anyways, tell me what you think! Do you think the rogue Lykae will help Shane? Thanks for reading, please review! :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Lykae wasn't coming back. That much was certain. Or maybe Michael was just telling himself that in a hope that, someday, he would come back. But after a month of wasting away, drinking minimal amounts of blood in order to keep the pain away, it seemed like the Lykae had forgotten all about him.

As the days passed, Michael found himself spending more and more time at the front door, tirelessly peering out in hope that he'd see him. He never did. With each day that passed the chances of following the Lykae's scent trail diminished.

Michael was never going to see him again.

A sharp knock at the door brought him out of his daze. He'd been sat on the steps so long that he'd let his guard down and his legs had gone numb despite there being no blood in his body to cause it. Glancing up quickly, the little seed of hope died when he saw another boy stood on the doorstep.

Michael hadn't seen him for over month. In all the hype that had surrounded the Lykae, he'd forgotten all about the other boy.

Ian stood on his doorstep, his black hair shining in the moonlight. He was more slender than the Lykae had been – less muscle and a few inches shorter – but he was still taller than Michael. At this rate, everyone seemed to be taller than him.

"Ian," Michael said with a frown on his face. What would he want at this time of night? Even if it meant going out, Michael couldn't. The last time he'd checked – a few days ago – the grating sound had been worse than ever and had put him off trying to escape. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" Ian asked, gesturing towards the door. "Or maybe you can come out with me? I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." His tone made it clear that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I haven't seen you at work. Everybody thinks you just packed it in."

Michael shook his head slowly. "No, I'll go back. I've just been having a few…" he paused for a millisecond. "Problems," he finished lamely.

"Come out with me then," Ian insisted, his hands resting on the open door. "You can forget about things for a while…" He raised his eyebrows in a fast, suggestive way. "We can have some fun, maybe?"

Michael was about to utter the words '_I can't. I'm with someone,' _but he stopped himself. The Lykae hadn't cared much about Michael. He'd taken everything he held close, stripped everything away from him, and then left without any word or reason why. Instead, he swallowed and nodded. "Ok, just let me get changed. If I'm going out, I'm not going out in these."

**No Rest For The Wicked**

It was working out perfectly. Ian couldn't believe his luck. How easy had it been too sweet talk the older vampire into coming out with him? And he'd even left him some spare time to make sure all the arrangements were in place!

Could one person really be that stupid?

Out of his eye corner he saw the gleaming eyes of one of the five Lykae that had been sent with him to make sure he carried out the deed. They were strategically positioned in places that would make the job easy, quick and efficient. No one would notice the struggles at all…

The light creak of a step made him look back at the house. Michael was walking down the stairs, and dressed in a fitted black shirt and jeans to match. His blonde hair stood out against the darkness. When he saw Ian looking, he bit his lip, causing one fang to peer over nervously.

"Hey," he said hesitantly once he reached the front door. Suddenly a flurry of emotions came over his face: pain; fear; panic; and, finally, determination. Licking his lips, he reluctantly reached out to touch the space between the door. When his hand got so far, Ian saw him flinch.

What was with the strange behaviour? Was that why the vampire had quit work? Because he was a nut job?

When his hand passed through the doorway a grin lit up Michael's face. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness and the first signs of hope. This was going to be too easy…

"Where are we going?" Michael quizzed him as he took one step out of the door.

"Just somewhere I found. It's dark and spooky, I thought you'd like that type of thing," Ian joked. When he saw a smile light up Michael's face, he started to think twice about what he was doing… Was his life really that important compared to the things they had planned for Michael? Surely if he told Michael, the vampire would be able to protect him? Or at least let him in the house so the Lykae couldn't get to him…

Before he had chance to change his mind, Michael stepped into the right position.

Instantly a Lykae shot out from the bushes, startling the vampire into a frozen shock. Its large, muscular arms circled Michael's lithe body and pinned his arms to his chest.

From where he was stood, Ian could see the panic rising in Michael's eyes. Fruitlessly he struggled against his captor, his legs kicking out randomly. He'd turned into a real vampire; the instinct reaction when they felt fear. His eyes glowed a demonic red in the moonlight and his once little fangs had grown to their full length.

Michael's eyes fixed on Ian, silently begging him to help as he struggled. But Ian just stood and watched. The vampire's breathing spiked and he tossed and turned in the Lykae's arm.

Ian stumbled to the side when another Lykae (this one smaller than the first) barged past him with a cloth in his hand. Drips of liquid dripped off the cloth. With one hand he grabbed Michael's hair roughly, forcing him to hold still. With the other hand, he pressed the cloth over the vampire's nose and mouth.

At this action, the vampire's thrashing increased tenfold and his breathing stopped. His eyes were wide with fear and terror. But even a vampire could only go with oxygen for so long…

Unimpressed with how long he had to wait, the smaller Lykae punched the vampire in the stomach cause him to double over in pain. The air _whooshed_ out of his lungs and he tried desperately to suck in lungful's of air. And in doing so, he breathed in the liquid that was on the cloth.

Within seconds Michael's head lolled to the side, his red eyes still wide with fear.

**No Rest For The Wicked**

Something wasn't right. It wasn't the fact that it had been far too easy to access the main heart of Bishop's cave network… No, something was _wrong._

Shane shook his head to clear his thoughts. It probably wasn't much, he was just missing Michael that was all. As soon as this shit had been cleared up then he'd be able to go back to him and not worry about his safety…

The cave he was in was the largest of them all. At the back, upon a higher rock were two extravagantly carved wooden chairs; the largest had been Shane's before the vampire's had tortured him. The smaller one beside it would be for Michael. The cave was circular in shape and lit with oil lamps set out at regular intervals. There were no drips of water coming down from the ceiling like the cave tunnels, instead everything was dry and the rock beneath his feet was smooth and worn.

And on Shane's throne, sat the Lykae that had destroyed everything; Shane wouldn't be surprised if Bishop had been the one behind his vampire imprisonment.

Just like before, a pang went through Shane's heart and his instincts screamed at him that something was wrong. And it wasn't about Bishop for once. His heart ached deeply and part of him seemed to be filled with an intense longing, a need to find something. Something or someone. Shane wasn't entirely sure which one.

"So, the infamous Shane Collins has finally arrived," said Bishop, his voice giving away no emotion. He sat forward in the throne, his elbows resting on his knees with one hand under his chin. Bishop looked bored. And how that infuriated Shane. "Has your little play pet been keeping you busy?"

In response to Bishop's words, Shane stiffened. Brandon! That Bastard! He'd probably reported back to Bishop… He should have killed him when he had the chance… "Leave Michael alone! Or I swear to God…"

"I have left Michael alone. I'm here am I not?" Bishop murmured softly, a cruel, mocking smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "It's Brandon you want to watch out for. He's terribly annoyed at being beaten by your pet."

"Call him off!" Shane shouted, his voice echoing around the empty cave. "If so much as one hair is harmed on his head…" Shane's threat trailed off as he stalked towards Bishop. As he did, a stronger pang went through his heart, begging him to go find someone or something.

And he was sure that he had to go find Michael. Something wasn't right with him, his mate. Michael was in _danger_ and here was stood here talking!

"Then what are you doing here talking? It was almost too easy to break through the defences around the Glass House –"

Shane never heard Bishop's last words. Instead he ran from the cave, trusting only his gut instinct to find his mate before it was too late.

**Hey up, long time no see haha. Sorry for the wait, things have been hectic at the moment. Tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reviewing and reading! Please review! Thanks :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 **( WARNING! Violence and torture ahead!)**

Michael awoke to feel a searing pain shooting up his wrists and ankles. A quick glance through his blurry vision told him that he was chained to a cave floor with silver chains. At least they hadn't staked him. His mouth felt thick and dry with the drug they'd used – it wasn't the same sedative that Eve and Claire used…this one left his tongue feeling huge and his head foggy.

Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Michael looked around the cave once more. If it hadn't been for the one oil lamp flickering away at the edge of the cave, he wouldn't have been able to see. Its flame cast shadows across the walls that seemed to taunt him relentlessly. A few droplets of icy water fell close beside his head. On a closer look he could see the water glittering: silver… he remembered the myths that Morganville had a network of caves that harboured silver with a shudder. None of the vampires had been able to locate the caves to extract the silver…

Michael moved his head to the side to avoid being burnt by the poisoned water supply.

"So, he's awake," a hoarse voice called from beside the oil lamp. It cracked several times during his speech as if it were drying up and dying. Michael swallowed when he saw who it was.

Brandon. The Lykae he'd beaten and bitten. Part of him had hoped that Brandon would somehow accept defeat and move on, but he should have known that Lykae's never did that. After all, Shane had never given up until he'd got what he wanted. At the thought, Michael blinked away tears. Why had he allowed himself to be used?

Opening his eyes once ore to look at Brandon, he saw the destruction his bite had caused. The entire left side of his body was withered and grey. The veins protruded obscenely from his skin as dark black lines as the poison gradually rotted his insides. Michael could see the tremors that racked his whole body. The worse of the grey and black veins were around his neck where Michael had pumped his poison into the Lykae's main artery.

"Where am I?" Michael asked the standard question. It was a cave, he thought.

"You don't need to know. You won't be alive long enough for it to matter," Brandon murmured the words like he was talking about the weather. "But the quicker you give in, the sooner it will be over for you…" He stood from the wooden chair he was sat on. With shaky legs, he walked over to Michael.

For the first time, Michael was fearful for his life. Even when he'd first run from Shane he'd never been this scared. Despite his fears, he managed to maintain eye contact with the injured Lykae. "What do you wa-"

Michael never finished his words.

The Lykae aimed a swift vicious – despite his weakening self – kick to his ribs. The chains rattled but Michael managed to keep from crying out. He wasn't going to give the Lykae that satisfaction just yet. Another swift kick followed. And another…and another…

By the fifth kick, Michael was gritting his teeth in an effort to stop himself from making a noise. Every time Brandon pulled his foot back for another kick, Michael found himself tensing in preparation. He turned his face away from the Lykae so he wouldn't have to see the gleeful and revenge filled look on Brandon's face.

"How does it feel?" Brandon asked cruelly, pausing from his kicks. "Come on, little vampire. Tell me how it feels…"

Swallowing thickly, Michael raised his head as much as he could. Tossing his head to the side, he spat at the Lykae's feet. "Fuck you…" he gritted his teeth as the silver burned through his flesh.

"Oh don't worry. We'll get to that, but for now –" he pressed his foot into Michael's neck, forcing the vampire's head back with the toe of his boot. "- We're only getting started."

A sizzling sound made Michael's eyes widen. Glancing upwards in fear, he saw the droplets of poisoned water slowly burning through his hair. With every ounce of pressure the Lykae was adding, the closer his face got the water.

He felt the water hit his skin. The water droplet broke up and cast smaller droplets across his face, each poisoned with their own piece of silver. Closing his eyes against the worst of the splash, he tried to shake his head to rid himself of the water. Pain began to spread through his temples as the silver began to eat away at his flesh, leaving it raw and open.

Another droplet hit his skin.

And another.

And for the first time, Michael opened his mouth and screamed. It was brutal sound filled with torture, agony and anguish. Fire spread across his face, wrist and ankles and his screams covered the triumphant laughter of the Lykae.

A red tear escaped the corner of his eye as he continued to scream through the pain.

**No Rest For The Wicked**

"Michael's gone! Where the fuck is Michael?" Eve shouted through the house. She was already slipping her boots on and had the tranquiliser gun strapped over her back.

"I don't know! I've told you that three times!" Claire called down, slamming Michael's bedroom door shut. He'd told them he was going out with Ian but he didn't tell them where. At the time they hadn't thought anything of it; after all, he wouldn't be able to get out the house.

But then an hour had passed and they hadn't heard the strange grating noise nor seen Michael. It was only when Eve felt the draught coming from the open front door that they thought to check where he was. When they saw the open door, they'd immediately rushed outside to see if he'd managed to escape. Across the lawn were skid marks and small signs of a struggle. Large foot prints led from the bushes that surrounded the property.

It was Claire that first noticed the silver item sticking out of the ground. She'd picked it up straight away, hoping that it wasn't a stake. Thankfully it wasn't: it was Michael's phone. They'd searched through the contacts quickly, hoping against hope that Michael had Shane's number. If the Lykae even had a phone. But the slim chance was squashed when they couldn't find any; even if the Lykae did have a phone he'd probably crushed it so the vampire couldn't try to contact him

"We could ask Myrnin? He might know why or how Shane's security barriers were breached." Claire said as she quickly slipped her trainers on. Grabbing the spare sedative darts, she handed two to Eve so she could load the gun.

"Ok, we'll try there. If he doesn't know anything then we'll try and contact Shane…" She trailed off knowing that it would be impossible to find the Lykae if he didn't want to be found.

Despite the darkness, they made their way to Myrnin's shack relatively quickly using Eve's car. They drove in silence, each hoping that their friend had at least reached safety…

Claire knocked on the old wooden door of the shack as she began to open it. The florescent lights she'd installed flickered to life when they sensed her. Motioning for Eve to follow, she picked her way down the cluttered stairwell until she reached the lab. "Myrnin?"

"Claire?" The older vampire's shock was evident. "What are you doing here at this hour?" When they came around the corner, they saw him feeding a giant spider that he kept in a jam jar. Eve couldn't hold back the shudder when she saw it crawl over the dead fly.

"Something's happened to Michael." Myrnin stiffened and placed the lid over the spider's jar. "He managed to leave the house…"

"How?" He looked angered and worried. It was the most emotion that Claire had ever seen on his face.

"We don't know, that's why we're asking you," Eve said quickly. She checked her watch. They'd wasted ten minutes so far. Michael could be anywhere by now… "I thought you said the barriers could only be breached by Shane."

"I thought that too," he whispered. "Unless…unless…" he trailed off as he quickly scooped something off a nearby table. From where Eve was standing it looked like a map of some kind. "How long ago did he disappear?"

"About an hour or so ago." Claire answered.

Myrnin nodded in satisfaction. "Good, the scent should still be fresh. It should be easy enough to follow."

Myrnin pushed past them with a hurried grace. He really did seem worried for Michael… "Why are you so worried?" Eve asked. As far as she knew, Michael and Myrnin had only spoken a few times.

"You haven't seen the wrath of a Lykae when they lose their mate."

"So…so you think that Michael's dead?" Claire said, her voice almost inaudible.

"Possibly. Have you informed Shane?"

"No, we don't know where he is."

Myrnin sighed and shook his head. "Take me to the place where you last saw Michael alive. Hopefully we will find a sign there."

When they returned to the Glass house, Myrnin wasted no time in checking the perimeters for any Lykae that maybe watching. When he returned, he raised his face in the direction of the wind and waited a few seconds to pass. When recognition dawned on his face, he pointed in one direction.

"Follow me, with any luck I've got the right scent trail."

"Can you tell how many Lykae there was?" Eve asked as she vaulted over the fence with ease. It came with experience of running away from vampires.

"Perhaps four or five. The boy wouldn't have stood a chance." Myrnin stopped abruptly, sniffed the air, and veered to the right. "He'd have been better off if dead if they plan to torture him…"

Beside her, Claire flinched. "What about the barriers? How did he get out in the first place?" Eve gritted her teeth through Claire's questions. She knew it was the girl's way of coping with stress and worry, but it grated on her nerves. Michael was missing, and all she was worried about was 'how the barriers had been breached!'

He didn't stop when he answered Claire. Instead he seemed to pick up the pace. "A stronger Lykae, or if the intruder showed the barrier a stronger Lykae's blood. The barriers listen to the strongest being in the vicinity, and when Shane was here, he was the strongest one. But if someone stronger was to notice Michael and take an interest…"

They walked for hours – of it seemed like hours – until Myrnin glanced at the map in his hands. Nodding to himself, he brushed aside some tall growing bushes to reveal a cave entrance. "Stay close. I don't know what we will encounter."

**No Rest For The Wicked**

"Come on, little vampire. Call for your mate. Call for Shane to come and find you, for him to see you like this," Brandon taunted as he pulled Michael away from the poisoned water. The chains around his wrists pulled tight and the vampire whimpered in pain. It shouldn't long until the vampire cracked under the strain – they'd been here for an hour.

Michael could only feel fear and terror. Every bone in his body shook with pain and humiliation. Black and red spots swam in front of his vision from blood loss and agony. His breathing hadn't been this fast since he'd changed, his panic attacks seemed to merge into one, never leaving him for more than a second. The only relief he got was when the Lykae pulled him away from the water, allowing the skin on his forehead to rest. But he knew it wouldn't heal, he barely had the energy to move never mind focus on healing.

"Call, you know you want to," Brandon mocked again, his body draped over Michael's. "I can see it in your eyes, it's only a matter of time until the inevitable happens." One of his greying fingers stroked Michael's thigh.

Even in his weakened state Michael tried to buck the man off him. His words from their previous fight flashed through his mind: _"Come with me and I'll show you how a real man acts.'_ His bones locked in fear at the thought and he looked at the Lykae fearfully. "Don't do this, please, don't do t-this!"

"I've told you, Call for him and I'll stop." He ripped the remainder of Michael's jeans away with one swipe of his claws. "But it's too late now. Even he can't save you."

Michael could feel the Call building up inside him. It itched in his throat and his chest constricted with the effort to stop from Calling to Shane. Biting down on his tongue, he lost blood he couldn't afford to lose. He couldn't Call to Shane. Shane had left him, he didn't even know if Shane would be able to hear him… And he didn't want to be a damsel in distress, always needing Shane's help –

His thoughts cut off when the Lykae slammed into him.

A scream tore from his throat as he felt himself being ripped in two. Fire raced up his spin and whimpers left his throat. This couldn't be happening! No, no, Shane would never want him back now… He'd been defiled! Used!

He felt Brandon pull out of him, only to slam against him once more, causing his body to move slightly on the rough cave floor. Sweat covered the Lykae's dying body and his putrid breath – a mixture of rotting meats – cloaked Michael. The chains around his ankles and wrists rattled loudly…

He couldn't bare it… He needed Shane. But Shane wouldn't want him. Why would he want a broken toy? Michael's throat was raw from screaming and only a sharp, strangled cry left his parted, cut lips. His fangs – extended in terror – cut through his lip, begging him to use them as a defence.

Shane wouldn't want him… Shane would leave him here, with Brandon… God, he wouldn't want him… He'd been unfaithful… He'd been used… Thoughts swirled around Michael's head, tormenting him more than what his captor ever could. Bloody tears leaked from his eyes. If Shane was to see him like this… Cold chills ran through him at the thought. No, he wouldn't let Shane see him like this… As someone else's concubine…

But the urge to Call was becoming too much…

Again Brandon slammed into him roughly, not caring about the pain he inflicted. His thrusts became more erratic and more urgent as he neared his peak. And then he suddenly stilled, his hips twitching slightly. With a loud groan, he emptied his seed into Michael's used body.

And Michael Called.

The sound was low and keening, causing the Lykae to carelessly pull out of him and stumble backwards. The glass in the oil lamp shattered and clattered to the floor and fragments of rock cascaded down the sides of the cave. Blood ran down from Brandon's nose and ears, thick and fast.

Only Michael could hear the heavy pounding of paws over the Call. The sound of dirt being thrown behind in his haste to get somewhere. Harsh breathing filled the narrow tunnel and Michael found himself comforted at the slight presence.

Until the being skidded around the corner. Brown fur – almost raven black – covered the man's wolfish face. Claws dug into the earth for grip and the beasts shoulders nearly touched the tunnel from one side to the other. A snarl ripped from its throat as it came around the corner. And then eerie yellow eyes locked onto Michael, anger filling them with what they saw.

Shane.

Shane had seen him like this.

Squeezing his eyes shut in fear and humiliation, he retreated into the depth of his mind. Shane wouldn't want him after this…

He'd be all alone.

Shane would be disgusted at him…

Shane wouldn't accept him as his mate.

Those were his last thoughts before he gave into the pain and darkness consumed him.

**Hey, I couldn't wait to update this chapter because I wanted to know what would happen too haha. I hope you didn't mind what Brandon did to Michael… Please, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When he heard the Call, Shane's heart splintered. It was filled with fear and terror; begging Shane to go to him and help. The Call echoed through the cave network bouncing off the walls until it reached Shane's oversensitive ears.

The sound of dirt being thrown back did little to cover the noise. His paws thundered over the rocks, his claws scratching gouges out of the rock. Shane needed to get to Michael. His whole body ached with the need to see his safe and happy. As the Call went on he felt himself stumble under the pressure it was putting on him.

What if he was too late?

Images of Michael's broken and beaten body flashed through his mind like nightmare photographs. His mouth poised in a silent scream and his eyes wide and horrified yet dead at the same time.

A whine tore from deep in Shane's throat. If Brandon had so much as harmed a hair on Michael's head then he'd end him. He'd tear his body in two and make his watch as he pulled his organs out and make him eat them. Shane would be able to torture him for years: it took a lot to kill a Lykae. He could restrain him at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean so the Lykae would continuously drown for thousands of years until Shane saw fit to release him; only to kill him in the most torturous and inhumane way possible.

Flashbacks of when he found her ran through his mind. Her body had been brutalised beyond recognition. All because of Bishop. And Shane would be damned if he was going to let his take Michael as well.

Bishop had killed Alyssa – his younger sister – in a vengeful rage to get back at Shane. And Shane had been too late to save her. He'd been to intent on killing Bishop, just like he had been a few minutes ago. Because of that, Brandon had Michael.

When he saw the opening to a larger cave, Shane sped up. His breathing cast ghosts in front of his face and he mentally prepared himself for what he might see. He blocked out all emotions he could possibly feel. It would be no good to allow anger to take over him. He'd kill Brandon too quickly if that was to happen.

Nothing prepared him for what he saw.

Michael was chained to the floor, his beautiful mouth opened with a tortured scream. His wrists and ankles were burnt and blackened with the silver chains. His forehead was raw and red, bleeding freely down his temples and into his hair. It was like he'd been shot in the head. Small burns dotted around the large burn mark as if something had been splattered across his skin. His chest was spotted with dark bruises and his chest rose and fell weakly.

Shane's gaze ran down the length of Michael's body, unconsciously cataloguing each and every one of his mate's injuries. When he got to his mate's thighs, Shane's anger burst forth and his heart crimpled in unimaginable pain: blood and semen decorated his thighs, trickling from his entrance.

Locking eyes with his mate he saw his blood red eyes swimming with tears. When Michael saw him looking, his eyes widened with panic and his mouth formed the word 'no' repeatedly but no sound came from his torn lips. He moved against the chains frantically, thrashing against them. When Shane took a step towards him Michael clenched his eyes shut tightly. Moments later his whole body slackened.

Was he dead?

A furious growl came from deep in Shane's chest. Immediately he launched himself across the cave, over Michael's body, and beside the Lykae. The Lykae – he didn't deserve a name – didn't stand a chance. Shane flattened him to the floor, turning him over so he could see his face.

The Lykae's face was contorted in pain as the ringing from Michael's Call continued to torture his ears. Blood poured from his nose and ears, mixing with his greasy black hair. Bringing his claws to the Lykae's face, he flicked his wrist – easily scarring the Lykae. Thankfully, the Lykae had the decency to keep quiet. Swiping his paw again, he easily knocked his unconscious.

Turning around, Shane snarled loudly when he saw three intruders. One was a vampire and the other two were human girls. Part of his mind screamed at him that they were friends, allies even, but he wasn't sane at that moment. His mate had been injured and could be dying… No, he wasn't sane at all.

The vampire held his hands up, palms facing Shane in surrender. The girls soon followed suit. One of them threw a dart gun at Shane's paws and allowed him to sniff it uneasily. Sedative – the same ones he'd asked the vampire to get to knock Michael unconscious. He nudged the gun back over to the human girl.

He watched closely as the vampire shrugged out of his long trench coat and offered it to Shane. Grabbing it between his teeth, he laid it over Michael to cover his body and keep him warm. Next, the vampire pulled a pair of joggers from a rucksack and offered them to Shane.

"Shane, it's me, Myrnin. I need you to change back for me." Shane shook his head, and took a step back so he was protecting Michael's body with his own.

"We won't harm him. But you're not a doctor," the vampire continued. "He needs my help. I can save him. I can make him better, Shane…" he spoke slowly and he still had his arms in the air. "But you have to chance back."

A desperate whine escaped Shane's throat and for a few moments he did nothing. Slowly heat spread throughout his body and he could feel himself shrinking, becoming smaller, his fur retreating back into his skin.

Seconds later, he was human again. Taking the joggers, he pulled them on easily before turning his back to the other three. Now he had hands, he gently lifted Michael so he could wrap the trench coat more securely around him so no one else would see his mate's body. Turning back to Myrnin, he addressed him solely.

"Restrain the Lykae." Holding Michael in one arm, he cut his thumb on his teeth. Pressing the bloody mark to Myrnin's, Eve's and Claire's forearms he murmured, "You'll be able to get passed the guards now. Once you're done, come down into the medical room." His voice was callous and emotionless.

Shifting Michael so he was carried bridal style, he gently moved his mate's fringe to cover the worst of the burns on his forehead. Shane held him close but he didn't feel Michael respond to him. Even a flinch would be better than this. Burying his face in his mate's hair, he used Michael's scent to soothe his aching heart. At least he was still here…for now.

Behind him he heard Myrnin dragging the lifeless body of the Lykae and Eve and Claire whispering about Michael's injuries. Shane gritted his teeth to stop the pain from coursing through him. When someone else said it out loud it made everything sound so much more real.

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to leave Michael alone and unprotected. Why hadn't he known Bishop would go after him? Had he stupidly thought he'd changed from the coward he was? And now all because he'd put his clan first – Michael could be dying.

Shane had heard the tales about the Lykae that had lost their mates. He'd seen it happen to his own mother. But even seeing that hadn't prepared him for what he was feeling now. He always thought that they were being dramatic for the sake of others watching… How naive he'd been… Shane could remember the way their bodies would blacken and weaken with love, guilt, remorse and grief: a poisonous concoction. It was an undignified death.

But now he was experiencing that for himself. And Michael hadn't died. What would it be like if he did die? Shane's hand flashed out to grab the rocky walls for support.

He didn't know what he'd do…

The infirmary flashed up ahead. The cave entrance was brightly lit with oil lamps and beds lined the walls. Altogether the hospital room could hold about twenty Lykae at a given time. Never before had it held such a heavy atmosphere.

Placing Michael onto one of the beds, he gathered the blankets off some of the others to wrap around him. Sometimes the cave would drop extremely cold and draughty…after all, there was no central heating.

Shane hated the way Michael's body had flopped onto the bed, totally lifeless.

He'd despised the way blood continued to leak from his head wounds.

He detested the smell of the other Lykae on his mate.

But most of all, he loathed being unable to do anything to help him. All he could do was make him comfortable.

Gently, Shane parted Michael's mouth with one hand. Biting into his wrist, he waited for the red liquid of life to well up in the mark. Focussing on his mate's face, Shane pressed his bleeding wrist to Michael's pale, parted lips. The blood began to fill his mouth and soon after, the liquid was trickling from the sides of his mouth.

Sighing, Shane pulled his wrist away. By now it was nearly fully healed. He prayed for Michael to swallow the blood – even if it was just one little drop, it would help him recover. Nothing happened. Without his hands there to support his head, Michael's head lolled to the side and allowed the blood to spill out onto the icy white sheets beneath him.

At the action, Shane felt his heart crumble. What if he didn't recover? He couldn't die now! They had so much more to do with their lives! He hadn't even introduced him to his coven! His hands gripped the edges of the bed, bending the cool mental and leaving finger shaped dints behind.

Standing, he roughly pulled a pillow case off the neighbouring bed. Reaching for the water supply (the Lykae had removed all traces of silver from this water centuries ago in case any accidents were to occur) he ran the pillow case underneath it. Once it was saturated, he wrung the towel to rid it of most of its water.

Going back to Michael, he pushed his fringe from his forehead. Seeing the blistered and burnt skin made his heart clench again and anger surge through him. That fucking bastard! Gritting his teeth he carefully wiped away the dried blood on Michael's forehead. Even though he was unconscious, Shane was scared to hurt him…he'd been hurt so much already…

When all the blood was removed it didn't look as bad but it still looked ugly. Even with his advanced eyesight he couldn't see the healing process happening.

Rinsing the pillow case again, he peeled back the trench coat and sheet to expose Michael's body. God, he couldn't believe that only a month ago he'd been worshipping this broken body… How stupid had he been? He wiped away the blood and dirt that covered his body. Without it there the shocking blue bruises stood out even more. How hard had the fucker kicked him? Normally vampires didn't bruise unless it was really bad. The thought made him think back to when he'd hit Michael himself… Shane flinched.

Why did he have to be hurt in all this? Not a day had gone by that Shane wished everything could have gone differently: that he wasn't a Lykae who was a sworn enemy to vampires; that he wasn't as hasty in making decisions; that he didn't feel the need to control Michael; that he could listen to the vampire without them getting into an argument; that he didn't scare Michael so much. But most of all, he wished Michael would survive. That by some miraculous effort, he would pull through…

"Please, Michael, wake up," Shane murmured as he tended to the burns on Michael's wrists and ankles. When he'd pulled the chains away, there had been a sharp, sticking noise like pulling two glued objects apart. The chains had literally burnt themselves into Michael's skin. Pulling them away had only caused more damage to his body.

"I don't know what I'll do without you. We've been through so much, and I'm sorry for all the shit and the fuck ups…" Shane trailed off as he rinsed the pillow case once more. "I know you'll probably hate me for this, and I wouldn't blame you, and that you'll want to leave, and if you do, I'll let you…but please, just make it through this."

He searched around the medical cave for a few moments before he found the bandages. Soaking them in antiseptic (he didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try) he returned to Michael's side. He spoke as he wrapped the bandages around his mate's wrists and ankles. "I'll give you everything you could every want. And I mean it, anything and everything you'll need. We – we can live at your place if you want, I know you probably won't want to live here…" he trailed off but the rest of his sentence hung in the air…_because of what he did. _It took a lot for Shane to say that, after all, this was his home; the place where he'd grown up.

But a lot of terrible things had happened here…

Maybe it would be for the best?

Shane moved onto Michael's wrists as he spoke. "Like I said, I don't know what I'll do without you. It might not seem like it, but you're my world. Without you…without you I don't know what will happen. I'll follow you if I have to…" Shane finished wrapping Michael's ankles and placed the remaining bandages over his mate's forehead to help the wounds there.

"Please, survive this. Don't let that bastard win." For the first time since he found him, Shane eyes filled with tears. "I love you, you know that? Don't you dare fucking leave me here," he said with a forced smile. "I love you."

The tears overflowed when he moved towards Michael. Through bleary vision he rearranged his mate so they were curled together, Michael's lifeless form tucked protectively into Shane's chest.

**Hey up, sorry about the wait! I've had a bit of a writer's block. Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for your reviews! They're much appreciated! Please review and thanks for reading! :D**


	16. Christmas Out Take

**An out take of No Rest For The Wicked. This has no effect on the story! **

"No, Shane! I can't believe you!" Michael shouted with his hands raised in exasperation. "This is our first Christmas together and you completely forget about it!" Michael turned his back to the Lykae and started to furiously tidy away their scattered clothing. _'Be careful not to rip anything' _he chanted in his mind, reminding himself to loosen his grip on the fabric every now and again. _'It's not the clothing's fault…'_

"The Clan needed me, Michael…" Shane murmured from the entrance to their bedroom. "You know I have to put my duties first…" he stopped talking as soon as he realised what he'd said. He shut his eyes slowly and waited for the onslaught he knew was about to come.

The words twisted in Michael's stomach and he hastily put the folded jeans in the nearest drawer. He kept his hands on the drawer to steady them. Swallowing thickly, he cleared his throat. "But what about me?" he said in a soft voice but he could feel his anger rising again. Fuck Shane. Fuck him. He was tired of being second fucking best. Michael was Shane's fucking mate. He should be put first…

Michael didn't care if he sounded like a child.

"I feel like you just take me for granted! Like you just expect me to be there for you…"

"Jesus, Michael! You know that's not true." Shane moved away from the door to be closer to his mate. His inner wolf whined with the need for contact. Seeing his mate in distress because of him… "You know I love you, you're the-"

"-best thing that's ever happened to you. I know that, you say that every time we argue." Michael shook his head and turned to face the Lykae. He knew his eyes would be red, they always turned when he was anything less than content with their situation. It was one of the ways Shane could see if anything was wrong. "You're there for anything and everything I need: blood, comfort, warmth, protection. I can't even begin to list everything. But they're just the basics! Lately you've been spending even less time with me than before. I know about the threat with the few rogues who went against you, and I know you need to fight them… But I can't even remember the last time you kissed me."

Shane sighed in relief. A small smile grace his lips and he didn't even try to hide it when he saw Michael's growing frown. "This isn't about Christmas, is it?" he took a small step towards the vampire and let the thick curtain – that acted like a door – fall behind him. When Michael didn't move back he knew he'd hit the nail on the head. "You're jealous." Shane chuckled to himself.

Michael glanced down at his feet. He was wearing the dark slippers Eve had bought him after he complained about the grimy floor of the cave. His blonde hair fell across his face and he peeked at Shane nervously through his fringe. "I'll leave for a bit," he avoided Shane's previous statement of him being jealous. "If you want some space, you know, some time away from me then I'll leave. I'll go back to the house for a week or two…"

A low growl filled the cave. Michael had hit a nerve. Ever since the attack from Brandon, Shane had been over protective of him. Everywhere he went he had to have at least one Lykae with him, or even better, Shane himself. And Shane had nearly lost Michael in that attack…the thought of losing him again; however temporary, made Shane's hackles rise quite literally.

"I don't want you to leave! Where the fuck did you get that idea from?" Oh God Shane was pissed now… Michael bit his lip causing one fang to peer over the edge.

"I just thought you were pulling away from me because… I don't know!" Michael finally said and his voice shook quietly. "I thought you wanted me to…" His voice hitched over the words. "And then you didn't even get me anything for Christmas. I just thought that, maybe you'd found someone else…"

Across the room he could practically hear Shane's enraged breathing. "When the fuck will you realise that you're my world? That I need you! You're my mate, you come before anything else! What will it take for you to realise that? Marriage?" Shane had taken another step towards him. "Because if that's what you need then that's what we'll do."

Michael's whole world stopped with those words. His head snapped out to lock his gaze with Shane's angered brown eyes. "Did you just propose?" His voice was barely audible.

Across from him the Lykae stood in dumb found silence. His deep brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he seemed to have paled considerably. The longer the silence stretched on, the more worried Michael became. Had Shane meant to say that? But the Lykae just continued to stare.

"Shane?" Michael took a step towards him so there was only a metre between them.

The Lykae's mouth fell open.

"Please, say something."

Shane took a deep breath and allowed it to fill his lungs. He held it for a few seconds before exhaling slowly. Crossing the remaining metre to Michael, he captured the blonde's lips with his own. Slowly their mouths moved together with a practiced ease. His large arms wound around the vampire's waist, resting just above the level of his jeans. When he pulled away he murmured quietly into Michael's ear:

"I did if you want it to be."

Against his chest he felt Michael's breathing stutter. The silence stretched on for a few seconds. Pulling back, Shane stooped a bit to be eye level with his mate. "Michael?" When their eyes met, Shane saw the bloody tears swimming in Michael's eyes. Again Michael hugged himself to Shane's chest, his blonde hair tickling Shane's neck.

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

A possessive growl left Shane when he heard Michael's answer. His hands circled Michael's waist once more, his body seeming to cover the vampire like a coat. Shane pressed his lips to the soft, tender spot on Michael's neck, just below his ear. He gently lapped at the vampire's flesh – not to mark – but to make his respond to him. Just as he expected, Michael squirmed against him and he could almost feel his mate's smile.

God how he'd missed him these last few weeks. In his arms he felt Michael begin to move against him, his head angling more towards Shane's chest. When he felt soft lips trail across his heated chest, a delicate tongue teasing his nerves, Shane groaned at the contact. He heard rather than felt Michael's cool hands unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the belt hoops. The clatter of the belt against the hard rocky floor stirred heat in Shane's groin.

Shane's hot heavy hands began to quickly unbutton Michael's shirt before pushing it off his mate's shoulders. When his pale skin was exposed and pressed against Shane's own naked skin, he shut his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment of having Michael there. He didn't' know what he'd have done if Michael hadn't survived…

Michael's body was muscular but slim and Shane dwarfed him in width, height and weight. Having Michael pressed against him meant the world to Shane. So many times he'd come close to losing him… But for some reason the vampire had stupidly stuck around.

God how he loved him.

Michael's hands gripped Shane's boxers but before he could pull them down, Shane stopped him.

"Why?" Michael asked quietly, his hands resting on Shane's hips.

"I want this to be about you," Shane murmured. His voice was low and husky with lust. "I want to please you, to show you how much I love you." He gently pushed Michael towards the large kind size bed that dominated the room. Slowly he covered Michael's body with his own, his hands roaming over the hard yet smooth expanse of white flesh. His forehead rested against Michael's and he could feel his mate's breath against his face.

It didn't mean anything, because vampires didn't have to breathe to stay alive, but it was a sign that he was still there with Shane. He could still remember the day when Michael had stopped breathing…

"I love you," Michael murmured softly, his hands on Shane's shoulders. The answering smile he got from Shane was breath taking.

Shane pulled back hesitantly so he could quickly undo Michael's jeans. He didn't wear a belt, he said it was too restrictive, but Shane knew it was in case he ever needed him… "You already know my answer to that," he laughed deeply and he ran his hands down Michaels exposed legs.

When the remainder of their clothing hit the floor, Shane captured Michael's mouth once more. Their mouths moved hungrily against each other as if to make up for all the time apart. Michael was the first to pull away and his cheeks were flushed and his eyes flecked red with lust. Once he parted his lips, Shane could see the two tiny fangs he had grown to love so much. That meant Michael was in _that_ mood today.

Reaching over into the oak bed side drawers, Shane quickly grabbed the small tub that was filled with natural oils. At the sight, Michael spread his legs a bit further. Running a few small kisses down Michael's chest, Shane didn't waste any time in getting to where he needed to be. Dipping three fingers into the oil, he made sure they were coated before resting the tub beside Michael's cool body.

His hands gripped Michael's thighs, spreading them a little more which made the vampire shiver in anticipation. Teasingly he rimmed Michael's entrance which made him moan with pleasure. Only when Michael began to murmur quietly did he gently enter him with one finger.

A small whimper came from Michael as he shut his eyes in bliss. When Shane curled his finger, finding that one spot that could make Michael squirm, did his mouth fall open and quiet panting sounds leave him. His hips ground down into the mattress and he rocked his hips gently against Shane.

With another finger Michael opened his eyes, now a mixture of blue and red, and sweat began to form on his forehead. A small gasp left his parted lips with every thrust.

When the final finger was added, Michael was a whimpering mess. Just seeing him like this was almost enough to make Shane climax. "I love seeing you like this," Shane whispered in a heated voice so only Michael could hear. He knew Michael was passed coherent thought when he just nodded his head quickly.

Slowly he removed his fingers and slicked himself with the remaining oil. All the while Michael watched him with hooded eyes, his fangs slowly extending. Yeah, he was _definitely _in that mood. Once Shane was back over him, Michael hitched his legs around Shane's waist, his heels digging into Shane's ass.

When Shane began to enter him, Michael's head ducked into the junction between Shane's shoulder and neck. Against his heated skin, Michael's cool, hitched breathing caused Goosebumps to appear. Around them the flickering oil lamps cast shadows over their skin and shadows danced along the walls.

In that moment Shane wished he could stay like that forever. To be able to hold Michael close and protect him from everything: real or imaginary. Slowly he thrust into him, careful not hurt him. If he hurt him any more than he already had-

Shane's thoughts stopped as soon as Michael's fangs sank into his neck. He'd known from the minute they'd started that Michael was in a biting mood. It happened every now and again, normally when the vampire had been worrying or stressing over something, and then when that worry or stress was gone, this was the way he repaid Shane…

Not that he minded…there was something erotic about being marked by Michael, however temporary it was. He felt his blood leaving his body through those two small wounds. The heat spread through him like a wild fire, contrasting with the coolness of his mate's body. And the fact that he was providing for Michael, that Michael needed him as much as Shane needed him…

It pushed him over the edge. He came inside Michael, grunting his name softly. And few shallow thrusts later and Michael came whimpering.

For a few moments they lay next to each other, neither of them wishing to disturb the afterglow.

Only Michael's soft voice broke the silence. "If you ever forget about Christmas again you know how to redeem yourself." He chuckled softly.

"How?" Shane joked quietly, "by proposing?" That was all that was needed to cause Michael to flit on top of him, their lips meeting once again…

**Hey up! Merry Christmas to everyone! Hope you all had a great day and got what you wanted! So what do you think? I know it's not as graphic as some of my others but I wanted a lovey dovey scene between then haha Just remember that this has nothing to do with the No Rest For The Wicked's plot! Thanks for reading! Please review, it would make a great Christmas present haha**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Myrnin stopped suddenly. Behind him Claire and Eve quietened. They'd only just finished restraining the other Lykae in one of the deepest caves in the network. It had taken some time getting passed the guards, but after some negotiation – and proof of Shane's blood mark – they had been able to pass. Only now did they realise their mistake.

He knew that Claire and Eve wouldn't be able to hear the conversations; to them everything would be quiet. But if he strained his hearing enough, he could just make out the hushed conversations between Bishop and some of his lesser Lykae.

_"…there was a disturbance in one of the further, un-used caves towards the East, my Lord. I've ordered two to go and investigate but I fear the intruders may have gone..."_

So they were aware of the rescue plan, they just didn't know who it was from. But Shane had shown his face earlier that night. Perhaps they knew it was him? He continued to listen, careful to make sure he didn't cause any noise from this side of the cave wall. Behind him Claire and Eve waited with baited breath.

He heard the sound of another Lykae join Bishop.

_"My Lord,"_ there was a pause, the Lykae was probably bowing or had gotten to one knee. _"I've detected an intruder in the hospital wing. There appears to only be one Lykae and a vampire" _he spat the word out, _"I was waiting on your word for what to do with them."_

Myrnin stiffened at the Lykae's words. So they knew about Shane and Michael. It would only be time until the battle began. But now Michael was injured…would Shane leave him? Even if it was for his Clan, would he be able to leave Michael with them while he fought Bishop?

_"The Lykae is Shane Collins, is he not?"_ Bishop spoke unhurriedly and almost leisurely.

_"I didn't see his face, my Lord. But I recognised the scent. The other scent – the vampire – appears to be faint. I doubt it would be much problem to remove him. It would perhaps be a mercy,"_ the humour in the Lykae's voice sickened him, _"to dispatch him sooner rather than later." _

There was a slight pause, probably as Bishop deliberated over what to do. _"Then we will take the fight to them. They are low in numbers, are they not?"_

_ "Yes, my Lord."_

There was a shuffling noise as the Lykae's left the cave, probably on their way to the hospital wing now. Turning to Claire and Eve – it was too late now to worry about any one over hearing – he whispered quickly. "Claire, there's going to be a battle. I need you and Eve well away from this, if Michael wakes up during this he'll want blood, even if he can't actually keep it down. The last thing we need is for him to be killing our allies. Stay hidden. And if things turn out for the worst, you should have enough darts to fight your way out. You have a copy of the maps don't you?"

Claire held up her rucksack quietly.

"Now I need you to leave."

By the time he reached the hospital cave, he saw Shane stood next to one of the beds, his hand carding through Michael's grimy yet soft hair. The coat he'd previously offered Shane was crumpled in the corner and now Michael was dressed in a crisp white shirt and black trousers. Where had Shane gotten the clothes from? There were bandages around the vampire's wrists and ankles and his forehead was soaked in an antiseptic liquid. From the opening to the cave, Myrnin could smell the scent of fresh blood. So Shane had tried to feed him…

"Myrnin," Shane murmured softly, not taking his eyes from his mate. "Is that Bastard restrained?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that they know you're here." He took a few more steps into the cave.

"Let them come, if Michael dies then I've no reason for living."

"But he won't die, he's strong. He's gone into a self-induced coma, like the ones doctors put humans in to, to stop them from moving. It stops them from injuring themselves further-"

Shane laughed though it lacked humour. "I wouldn't know, I've been tortured for the past few years. I'm a bit out of touch with these things."

"Michael will survive. That's all you need to worry about. But you can't allow Bishop to come here. If he arrives here you will be focussed on keeping Michael alive. In the end it will be the death of you both." A sharp growl came from Shane and his hand froze in Michael's hair. Ahh, so that was what got his attention…

"So that's where we come in," a rough voice said from the shadows of the cave. Blinking rapidly, Myrnin focussed on the wider view. In the beds opposite Shane and Michael were a few injured Lykae: bandages around their heads and arms in slings. One looked to have had his arm amputated…

Theo stepped out of the shadows with a rucksack in his hand. So that must have been where Michael got the new clothes from… "Some of the Lykae are injured," his arm swept out to gesture to the beds, "but they will protect Michael with their lives. Meanwhile the rest of us, Shane included, will fight Bishop and the few that follow him."

There was a sharp growl from Shane as he stood to join Theo. His eyes looked deep into the darkness behind the other Lykae, probably seeing the state of his remaining loyal Clan. His posture was tense, and once he'd met all their eyes, his gaze flickered back to Michael. "I swear if so much as one hair on his head is harmed, you'll all wish you'd never come back." His voice was low but they all heard the threat that was splintered into his words. "Myrnin, you're staying here. Keep an eye on the injured members and make sure Michael's condition doesn't chance."

"And we'll meet Bishop head on."

His words caused a chorus of vengeful howls and growls. This was the moment they'd all waited for. A chance to see Bishop fall…

And they would finally get it.

**Hey up! Sorry it's so short! But I hoped you liked it, any idea how Michael's going to be when he wakes? And who do you think will win, Shane or Bishop? Please review, and thanks for reading! :D xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Shane took one last long at Michael. If this was to be the end, then so be it... At least he would die with his mate's face in his mind. Taking a deep breath, he looked towards the small amount of Lykae that surrounded him. "We're taking this fight to Bishop. He's aware of our location and it's only a matter of time before he tires of waiting. This is the only way we'll have a slim chance of using a surprise attack against him."

Shane locked eyes with Theo who motioned towards the few injured Lykae. "You will be staying behind to protect the young vampire. Protect him with your lives." Theo looked towards Myrnin. "Are you staying, or are you fighting?"

Slowly Myrnin shook his head. "No, I'll make sure Claire and Eve are away from the carnage. I fear if I were there, when your instincts are unleashed, that I may just make matters worse. I'll be within easy reach should it be necessary that you need my assistance. Once the girls are safe, I'll return to Michael's side."

Shane nodded and gazed at each of the Lykae in turn. "We fight for our freedom. For the loved ones you have lost and for your loved ones who continue to be injured because of this pathetic feud." He resisted the urge to look back at his mate. Instead he kept his eyes focussed on the cave entrance. "And now we meet Bishop head on."

As they had been trained, the remaining Lykae transformed easily and quietly. Even as they made their way through the sloping, murky cave network there was no sound made. Their large claws made no noise and smoky condensation clouds coiled in the air like snakes from their deep breathing. They walked in two lines in order of their rank. At the front Shane and Theo picked the pace – a brisk trot – that kept their steps silent and didn't sap their energy.

Out of his eye corner, Shane saw Theo's eyes focussed ahead of them. He was too focussed though… There was something about him, rigidness to his posture, an unnatural stumble every now and again. None of those things were usual of the Lykae. Theo was usually an observant Lykae, the need to look out diminished by the fact that he seemed to know more about his surroundings, allies and enemies more than everyone else. So why was he so tense? And he stumbled often too, yes he was older than Shane by a few centuries, but there was nothing in his path… Had something happened since the last time they'd spoken? It couldn't be the thought of the fight, he was a seasoned warrior. One of the most deadliest if his enemies aggravated him enough.

Shaking his shoulders, his fur ruffling around him, he berated himself for being distracted. The other Lykae was probably nervous… Shane would be too if there was room for such thing. Whenever he found doubt creeping into his mind he thought of Michael's lifeless and beaten body on the hospital bed. That alone was enough to make his anger return.

A head of them, Shane could see the flickering of oil lamps. From his memory he knew that it would only be moments before they saw Bishop. The candle light threw mocking shadows across the rocky surface. As the Lykae's neared, the flames seemed to dance dangerously high in their lamps as if they were reacting to the power struggle between the two clans…

Behind him, he heard one of the Lykae's grunt softly. At the same time he saw Theo's eyes widen as the large grey werewolf staggered into the cave wall, dust crumbling from the ceiling with the force of his stumble. Turning around, he caught sight of the arrow protruding gruesomely from the Lykae's ear. A perfect shot. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Lykae was now dead, the arrow having pierced its skull and embedded itself into his brain.

With a surprise attack no longer required, Shane growled loudly to order the group once more. With a snarl of outrage, he commanded them to charge the next cave.

The first thing he was aware of was pain. His whole body sang with the aches. His eye lids felt heavy as he floated motionlessly. Michael couldn't feel anything but the dull throbbing pain. The feeling was similar to when he was a ghost trapped in his own house. There was nothing there, yet something that kept him anchored. All he wished to do was let go, to be free of the pain and the memories… But something wouldn't let him.

There it was. Another ache, less painful than the other pain but an ache nonetheless. It was in his heart (or where he imagined his heart to be, he couldn't feel anything). It told him to move, to fight the growing darkness. But fight it for what? What did he have to go back for? No matter how he tried, he couldn't picture anything from his life. Not one face, even that of a stranger, could he see in his mind. Nothing. Just an empty black canvas.

Despite that, it continued to tug on his body. And the more it tugged, the more Michael could feel himself being brought back. Splashes of emotion came with each tug, tiny droplets of feelings – not those of his own, he was quite sure of it – but something at least: fear, anger and a burning vengeance that seemed to overpower the blackness that blanketed him.

Whoever it was, meant something to him. Only over a bond should he be able to feel the others emotions. But he couldn't think of who. More and more of these foreign emotions continued to wash over him, as if weighing him down and bringing him back from the brink. But if only he could get them to stop… Michael would be able to rest peacefully then, to be able to forget the pain and the worries and never have to feel anything again…

And then he felt something stronger that all the other emotions; something that pushed him away from the edge. A shudder ran through the blackness and the ripples began to wave and swarm around him. Love. All of a sudden everything came rushing back to him.

Shane! He couldn't believe he was going to leave Shane! The Lykae's face swam in and out of his vision. Just as his face disappeared, memories came flooding back: Brandon, the abduction, the rape…Shane. Panic, this time his own, flushed through him. Oh God…he'd been…he'd been… Michael couldn't think straight.

He fought against the tiredness and the pain. If only he could open his eyes, he'd be able to see Shane again… Shane. The more he thought of the Lykae the more determined he became. He drew power from their bond, using the extra emotions to fuel his energy.

But the more he tried the more intense the pain became. The more and more he could feel the ache in his arms, the burning on his forehead, wrists and ankles, and the main cause of his distress. Thankfully he couldn't feel Brandon's essence…someone had cleaned him. The thoughts nearly pushed him back but he fought the darkness. Inch by inch the darkness retreated, allowing him to feel more and more of his body…

Slowly, he didn't know how much time had passed, he opened his eyes…

In front of him, Shane snarled loudly as he sunk his teeth into the rogue beneath him. Blood filled his mouth, coating his teeth and spilling to the rocky floor. His claws pinned his victim to the floor, having sunk into his shoulder blades and slicing through skin and muscle. Looking into the other Lykae's eyes, he saw the fight die from them and his life sap from his motionless form.

Swiftly yanking his claws from the body, it didn't take long until he saw another target. This was a large wolf – the same size as Shane – but a deep russet colour. Leaping from the dead body, he stalked stealthily towards the other Lykae.

Distracted by the fight surrounding them, it only took seconds for Shane to kill it.

Around him Lykaes were fighting for the lives. Blood and entrails littered the large cave floor, and a scattering of bodies lay amongst the bloodshed. When they'd attacked Shane had been surprised to find that their numbers were fairly even. He'd thought that Bishop would carry more of an army that what he did. Either way, it worked in Shane's best interest.

In the first few moments of the fight, a few of the rogues had surrendered. In amongst the thick of it, Shane had exiled them; forcing them to live a life of solitude away from the Clan. And more importantly, Michael. Every now and again the earth would tremor and dust would float from the ceilings and the oil lamps would shatter. Minute by minute the cavern was soon shrouded in the growing darkness.

He had to find Bishop. He had to kill him before the final darkness enveloped them.

Racing through the war, Shane kept his eyes locked the on the disappearing figure. Bishop's shadow was large against the wall as he attempted to slink away unseen. A quick glance over his shoulder told Shane that his men were winning as Bishop's numbers slowly dwindled.

In front of the only exit (the one Bishop took) was a man with a bow in his hand and arrows resting across his back. He must have been the one who took down the first Lykae… At first the man didn't seem to recognise Shane. But when he did his bow was loaded in record time and he was aiming it squarely at Shane's face. Only a Lykae would be able to draw a bow that fast.

Stalking stealthily forward, he toyed with the man in front of him. No matter how much training he had, Shane would always be faster than the man. Sprinting towards him, He took a running leap when the archer fired his arrow. Shane felt the arrow graze his side, slicing through the skin near his ribs. When he landed, he stumbled but didn't falter to the ground. With a snarl of outrage, he raised his claws and brought them down towards the archer.

The arches head hit the wall with a thud. His body crumpled lifelessly in front of Shane.

Without sparing a backward look at the battle behind him, Shane continued to follow Bishop's retreating figure. As he went further into the tunnel, the more oil lamps were blown out. Only his supernatural eye sight enabled him to see through the approaching darkness.

"I knew you'd follow me," Bishop's ghostly voice echoed through the tunnel. Up ahead, Shane saw the wolf form of his enemy. He could hear the wolf's voice through his own mind. All Lykae shared the common ability.

"What did you expect? That'd I'd let you live when I know you're the one behind Michael's torture?" He saw the other wolf turn, his white fur reflecting what little light was in the tunnel. He growled when the other wolf dare to meet his eyes.

Bishop took a few steps towards him. "I doubted that you'd actually confront me. I thought you would just leave and be happy that he's still alive." At Bishop's assumption of his mate being alive, Shane snarled and crouched low. The fur on his haunches stood high and his hackles rose.

"He's unconscious because of you. We don't know if he'll survive." Again Shane stepped forward. He'd had enough of talking. The quicker this was over, the better. All he wanted was to see Michael again. Out here he'd never know if he'd taken a turn for the worst.

Shane didn't waste any more time.

Stalking forward, he began to circle the other wolf. For every step he took, Bishop matched his own in a deadly dance. Low growls came from each wolf as they moved, slowly inching towards one another. After centuries of biding his time, Shane knew not to waste energy on the first attack. Let Bishop think he had the advantage for the first few moments…and then strike.

He barely dodged the first strike of a clawed paw. Scraps of Shane's fur fell to the floor. Somehow Bishop had mastered skills past those of his own. But it was too late to back down. Such thoughts of defeat would lead to his death. But one thing he had, that Bishop didn't, was the need to fight. For Bishop it was only his leadership he was worried about. For Shane, his death meant the death of Michael and those who followed him.

No, he couldn't afford to lose. There was too much at stake.

Pouncing forward, he knocked the other wolf to the side, both of them stumbling into the stone walls. Dust and debris rained down on them, coating their fur coats in a layer of grim and dirt. Here, Bishop was temporarily pinned against the wall.

Taking advantage of his position, Shane snapped at Bishop's flank, his teeth slicing through the skin and grazing muscle. Just like he was expecting, no pained noise left the other wolf. To show pain was to show weakness.

Instead, Bishop pushed against him and Shane allowed himself to be moved. Turning around, he narrowly missed the steely grip of Bishop's jaws around his lower leg. Glancing to where he'd injured the other Lykae, vengeance filled Shane when he saw blood matting in the white fur. A scarlet ribbon amongst the otherwise soft fur.

Again they clashed once more, a fury of snarls and clashing claws. Shane quickly learned that Bishop favoured his right paw for attacks. If he could injure that paw then the battle would surely be his.

Ducking his head to avoid a blow that would have surely blinded him, he lunged forward to snap his teeth around the right paw. Just as his jaws closed, Bishop moved out of the way, his left paw swinging down to clip Shane's ear. Blood flowed down from the missing tip and pain lanced through his skull.

With the pain, came adrenaline.

They broke apart once more and resumed circling each other. Once again Shane waited for Bishop to make the first move. When moments passed and he was yet to attack, Shane leapt forward.

Normally he wouldn't have done this. He'd have waited for his opponent to attack. But Bishop was tiring. With every step he took his left side stooped lower. The weight on his flank too painful not to show.

Shane landed on top of Bishop, knocking the Lykae to the floor. With heavy paws Shane pinned the other wolf to the floor. He put more pressure on his left paw, the one pinning Bishop's right to the ground. His claws sunk into the muscle and his dislocated the others shoulder when he gouged his claws down. Beneath him the pain was too great for Bishop not to make a sound. A grunt came from the injured wolf.

In an effort to dislodge Shane, Bishop snapped at him – aiming for Shane's jugular. Suspecting the move, Shane moved his throat from harm but it didn't stop Bishop from making contact. His teeth bit into Shane's chest and blood poured from the wound. It flowed between the two and matted in both of their furs.

Growling to hide the pain, Shane ended the fight. His teeth clamped around Bishop's throat and he tore away at the wolf's neck. Blood and flesh peeled away easily as the other Lykae struggled weakly beneath him. When he tore through Bishop's main arteries, blood spurted along the tunnel walls, spraying Shane's face in the protest. As he bit through the wolf, his claws dug through his flesh.

Everything he'd felt over the last few days came pouring out: the anger at Michael's torment; the frustration of not knowing if he'd survive and the unending lowliness that he suffered with because of his responding mate.

As his claws sliced through the wolf's stomach, intestines and guts trailed out over his paws. Blood dripped from his teeth and splattered the few remaining white sections of fur beneath him. His eyes, an eerie yellow, glowed in the dim light with a hate filled vengeance. Once more he savagely bit through the Lykae's neck, severing his head from his body.

The head rolled to the side…

And as it rolled, Shane's anger diminished.

At once his thought's returned to that of his mate. Was Michael okay? Had he survived? Had he…had he passed? With these thoughts, the crippling pain of his injuries came back to haunt him. The pain in his ear was nothing compared to the pain that laced through his chest at Bishop's bite.

Once more he found himself staggering away from the Lykae's decapitated body. For support he leaned against the wall, his breathing shallow and laboured. As the adrenaline sapped from his system, the pain continued to increase. Shane focussed his hearing and managed to pick out the sounds of a dying battle.

For a minute he slumped against the wall. Just for a few moments he would allow himself some rest. Closing his eyes, he attempted to block out the protesting pain in his chest. Just for a while, he would rest…

Michael flinched at the dim light from the oil lamps assaulted his eyes. A strong smell of antiseptic wafted through the air and beneath him was a comfy mattress. Where was he? His mouth felt fat and his head throbbed. In fact, no, his whole body ached.

"Oh look! Vampy's waking!" Michael's eyes widened as he became aware of more people in the same room. Panic ran throughout him as his legs thrashed in an attempt to push himself up into a sitting position. As he did he became aware of bandages wrapped loosely around his wrists and ankles. A cloth that covered his forehead also fell into his lap.

In the room were three other Lykae. He didn't take anything in about them, only that they weren't Shane. As one moved towards him his tremors began and he prayed they weren't like Brandon. "Please, stay away!" Michael's breathing spiked again when they didn't listen to him.

Each of them had a curious gleam in their eyes that only intensified as they came closer. One of them attempted to reach out to him, his voice calm as he did. "We mean you no harm, young one. Calm yourself."

Despite their attempts, he couldn't listen to them. Not when they were crowding him. Especially when Shane wasn't around him. At the thought of his mate he got a strange pang in his side and a tightening in his chest. Something wasn't right. Normally he could feel him, even when he left, there was always an indication that he was well.

But there was nothing.

It was when the nearest Lykae – the one who had tried to reach out to him – took a step closer to the bed that Michael snapped. He jumped from the bed, pain racing through his body as he did. Panic attacked him in his frenzied need to see Shane. Somewhere at the back of his mind told him that he wasn't well, that he needed help.

A hand wrapped around his wrist. Being pulled to a sudden halt, Michael's fangs descended in defence and a panicked snarl came from him. He fruitlessly tried to pull his wrist from the Lykae, much to no avail. "Please, let me go! Please, let me go!" He repeated, his breathing quickening as he remembered Brandon's hands circling his wrists in a similar fashion. "I just want to find Shane. I can't feel him!"

Another Lykae began to murmur at Michael's words. "They must have bonded. Only bonded mates can feel their other. And if he can't feel him…" She trailed off in thought. All of them knew what it meant.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, his voice small. "He's – he's alright, isn't he?" Once more he began to tug on the Lykae's hold as panic took him over. What if Bishop had killed Shane? What if he was injured somewhere?

None of the Lykae's said anything. They looked between them and then back to the distraught vampire. In that one glance Michael crumpled and bloody tears spilled from his eyes. "No! No! You're joking! It doesn't mean that! He's just…he's just too tired to respond! That's all! He's not… He's not…" Michael broke off as his sobs became harder. Not even his own pain could distract him.

The Lykae continued to talk between themselves.

"Let him lead us to Shane, we could find him faster."

"But if Shane is, you know… Then he shouldn't have to see his mate's body like that… It'll kill him."

"Then we let him lead us to him, and intercept him just before he sees Shane. We'll know ourselves by the smell if Shane's alive or not."

With a sigh, the Lykae released Michael's wrist. Without even saying anything, Michael flitted off down the tunnel, quickly followed by the three Lykae.

**Hey up! Sorry for the gap in writing, I just haven't had the time! The reviews seem to be dwindling again so I'm thinking of just wrapping this up in the next few chapters unless I get a bit more interest. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! Thanks, Nutty One :D xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Michael didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to follow the aching in his heart. No matter where it took him, he knew it would lead him to Shane. The worry for his mate overrode the pain he felt in his body; now it was a dull throb, barely there like a pin prick of pain.

Behind him the three Lykae still continued to chase him. Exhausted from his torture and lack of blood, he knew they could catch him easily if they wished. Because they hadn't, meant that they were using for something. He had to outwit them. He needed to see Shane before they could do anything.

He took no notice in his surroundings. All he was aware of was that he was underground. Nothing else seemed to penetrate his panicked state of mind. As he turned a corner, he came to a fork in the tunnels.

Listening to where the pulling sensation wanted to go, his shoulders sagged when it didn't give a clear indication…. Unless that meant that both tunnels would eventually lead to Shane…. In that case, maybe he could outwit the three Lykae behind him? As he noticed their shadows creeping along the tunnel in the light, he made his choice.

As he sprinted on, Michael heard the three Lykae growl between them before all was quite. Had they taken the wrong path? For a moment he allowed his spirits to rise. He might just be able to do this…

But his hope was squashed moments later when he heard the pounding of paws behind him. The three Lykae had split up and one was going in his direction! But he hadn't heard them talking or even making a sound to each other. Did they have some sort of telepathic link to one another?

The ragged breathing of the Lykae signalled how close it was to him. He wasn't aware if it was one of the males or the female. But it was going quicker than before. At this rate it would catch him… A quick glance over his shoulder and he saw the dark silver fur of the huge Lykae. It wasn't as big as Shane, its shoulders were narrower and its snout was longer, more pointed, that Shane's.

But he couldn't stop. He had to find Shane. Up ahead the tunnel began to curve and light filled the opening. Maybe that was where Shane was? Either way, the tugging became stronger and more persistent. Along the link, energy flowed to him and fuelled his painful limbs.

From the chase, his fangs were down in defence and his hands hooked into claws should they be necessary. His eyes were red and a hazy mist had descended over his vision. Pumping his legs harder, he pushed himself past his body's limits, the snarls from the chasing Lykae fuelling him.

The light came closer to him and the tunnel widened to an open cavern. At the opening of the tunnel, Michael skidded to a halt; kicking dust up as he did.

In front of him were bodies of dead Lykae; some in their human form others not. Blood soaked the cave floor and the moans and groans of the injured and dying assaulted his ears. A few Lykae strode through the mass, killing off others while calling help for those who required it. He didn't know who had won, those who were been killed looked exactly the same as those who received help. The smell of death hung low in the air like a murky fog. Smashed glass from oil lamps littered the edges of the cave and oil was been thrown onto those of the dead. Only a few were spared this treatment and were carried to the sides. Michael watched as a match was lit and thrown onto the dead carcasses.

The noise of his sudden stop had quietened those who were still alive. All of the Lykae's eyes were focussed on him and a few sharp snarls came from them. Even though he knew he had to get to Shane, Michael couldn't help the fear that surfaced in his heart and in his stomach. The mere thought of going through a room of Lykae made him near to fainting. Instead he stood there.

But one particular Lykae caught his attention. It wasn't how he looked for he was fairly unremarkable but his eyes widened upon seeing Michael. He tried to step towards him but Michael shied away. Michael watched as the man's mouth moved but he couldn't hear any words. The words seemed calming. The other Lykae had stopped looking at him with hostility in their eyes. He tried to reach out to Michael, but as he did, Michael noticed the slim gap at the back of the cavern. Upon seeing this, the tugging forced him to react.

Jumping over the Lykae, he landed expertly and sprinted towards the exit. Behind him he heard growls of outrage as the other Lykae that had been following him, warned the others of his plan. Those that were able and weren't needed joined the Lykae in chasing the vampire.

It wasn't long before the new tunnel was cast into darkness. Only his superhuman eyesight allowed him to continue running. In the darkness shadows lurked and grunts of pain filled the air. The scent of death was lower here, but it still hung around in thick dark clouds.

Behind him he felt the Lykae increase their pace. The floor shook beneath his feet with the force of their paws. Loud snarls snagged through the air to try and stop him. Claws would retract as they tried to catch him, only to fall helplessly as he escaped them. Swallowing thickly, he rounded the last corner and his eyes widened in horror.

**No Rest For The Wicked**

He'd seen it. He'd seen Shane's death. Theo couldn't help as his steps faltered beside the great leader. Months ago, just as Shane had broken free of the vampire's captivity, Theo had witnessed the foresight into Shane's death.

He'd known about his gift for centuries. It had been useful for the Clan and had led to many victories that, without it, many more lives would have been lost. But to tell the person who it concerned, would mean their certain death. Their future would go blank before they'd mysteriously perish in their following sleep. Theo had learnt that the hard way with his mate.

When he'd first had the vision of her, he'd been ecstatic with happiness. Over the following weeks he began to pay courtship to her, knowing that eventually, just like his vision had told him, that they would be bonded as mates for all eternity. As time had passed, she'd wanted children. Who could blame her? The need to pass on genes was in the Lykaes very nature.

But years had turned into centuries and still there was no conception. Again and again Theo had tried to brighten her spark, to have her life energy replenished. But she was falling into depression; not even the life force of her own mate could sustain her.

So Theo had turned to his foresight. He'd searched and searched, willing a vision of their happiness to appear. Eventually it had. It had shown his mate with child and then again when the child was one year old, and again at its first transformation. He'd been overjoyed and ran straight to her. He'd told her and her spirits had immediately lifted.

But the next morning she was dead.

She'd died in her sleep, a small trail of blood trickling from her open mouth.

Myrnin had confirmed that her death was unsuspicious though not of natural causes. His mate and Myrnin had been close friends and Myrnin had been talking to her the previous day. She'd appeared fine then.

An autopsy had been conducted to see if she had died of anything that was contagious. Nothing was found. As Myrnin moved down her body, he'd taken blood and skin samples to try and find the cause. Nothing was found. Eventually he'd moved to her stomach to check her last meal for signs of bacteria despite it being rare that any could affect a Lykae. As Myrnin put the scalpel to her skin, he's slipped and cut further and deeper than what was intended. He'd cut into her womb.

There, nestled in the same haven was a babe. Every effort was made to resurrect it from its dead mother but it was too early in the pregnancy. Neither Theo nor his mate had known about the babe.

Three days later, both his babe and his mate were laid to rest amongst nature.

Ever since then he'd restrained himself from telling any visions to who they may concern. He could tell those of upcoming battles for the outcomes often varied considerably. But he couldn't tell Shane. It was a one on one battle and if he had then both of them would be dead.

Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of the painful memories of his curse and his past. He focussed himself on the back of the fleeing vampire, his paws thundering along on the dirt. He stretched his limbs to the most they could go, his strides gradually over taking the Lykae around him.

Theo couldn't allow the vampire to see Shane if he had suffered greatly in the fight. Even if he lived he could have been maimed or severely wounded. Even if he was of the enemies' race, no one should see their mate like that. He had to stop him. He couldn't allow him to see Shane. The scent of death and blood was too heavy in the air. Either both were dead, or one had been killed in a malicious, vengeful way.

As more and more milliseconds passed, he pulled away from the pack and gained on the vampire. Just a few more paces, a few more stretches of his tired limbs…

Theo lunged in the air just as the vampire turned the corner.

**No Rest For The Wicked**

One quick glance told Michael all he needed to know.

Blood sprayed high against the walls, drips of dark liquid oozed down. Entrails littered the floor and slumped in lumpy remains. The stench of blood and death clogged his nostrils and he found it hard to remain upright and confront the smell. Along the wall the shattered remains of an oil lamp scattered the floor, sparks of fire diminishing as their supply ran low.

Dark ribbons of blood told a gruesome tale from the corpse they trailed from. The snowy white fur shone brightly against the darkness and radiance of light among the bloodshed. A large round wound to the neck told of its decapitation and his head was a few meters away. The large, black eyes stared glassily at Michael as if they were accusing him.

Snapping his gaze away from the white Lykae, his eyes locked on the slumped brown form of the other. Immediately his heart was gripped with panic. His chest wasn't rising! There was blood coming from an unseen source. Shane! Oh God that was Shane!

Taking a step forward, he stumbled when something slammed into his back. Suddenly his nostrils were filled with a foreign Lykae's scent. It wasn't Brandon was it? His breathing quickened and he tried to lash out at the intruder. He had to get to Shane. She couldn't be… he couldn't be… Michael couldn't even finish the thought.

The Lykae on top of him began to pull him back, away from Shane. Michael's fingers scrambled in the dirt, leaving claw marks gouged on the surface. Oh God he couldn't let Brandon have him! Oh God he couldn't survive that again! A cry tore from his lips at the thought and he thrashed beneath the heavy Lykae.

His leg connected with the shin of his attacker. A loud bone crunching sound split through the growls in the cave. The intruder howled in pain and he felt the grip on his body loosen. Pushing himself up from the floor, he flung himself at Shane's lifeless body.

Tears clouded his eyes are he ran his hands through the thick fur to check for injuries. When Shane still remained unresponsive, terror over whelmed him and sobs escaped him. His shoulders shook with the force as red tears streamed down his face. God he was hyperventilating. When he encountered something, Shane's body gasped but his eyes didn't open. Thank God he was alive!

Moving his hands back, Michael's eyes widened when they came away slick with blood. No! No! No, he couldn't be injured! No! No, Shane wasn't going to die was he? Someone could heal him? Someone had to be able to heal him, surely?

Movement behind him made his whirl around, fangs down like twin blades. He crouched down defensively in front of his fallen mate. Even if they were stronger than him, he could still try.

He came face to face with the wide shoulders of three Lykae, the three that had been chasing him. Behind them he could see the heads and ears of many more. He felt his shoulders slump. There was no way… A groaning sound snapped his attention to where the attacker was laid. He was trying to get to his feet, his form flickering between the wolf and a man. And it wasn't Brandon…

He'd injured someone…

But who were they?

Were they like Brandon?

As his thoughts began to stray, he became aware of the blood that coated his hand. The scent was hypnotising and it danced under his nose, begging him to take a lick. His stomach rumbled and his throat was on fire at the scent. It was been over a month since he'd had fresh blood from Shane. He hadn't had any since his capture.

Biting his lip to try and stop the hunger within him, he took an unsteady step away from the Lykae. Images of Shane's reaction when he first told him he needed blood flashed through his mind. What if they attacked him? Would they think it was disrespectable? But he was Shane's mate, it wouldn't be classed as that would it? In fact, did they even know?

As if he could sense his unease, the man on the floor grunted out. "Drink it, it'll do you good. You're no good to him if you're unhealed." He collapsed on the floor again, panting against the pain of his broken shin.

With the man's words still echoing in the tunnel, he raised his bloody hand to his lips. Taking a finger into his mouth, he allowed his tongue to trail over the delicate white skin. Immediately flavour burst out along his taste buds and he shut his eyes in bliss. Almost as if his body could sense it, the aches and pains began to diminish. His body sagged and his shoulders hunched as he worked the blood from his fingers. He was lucky he didn't collapse from the feeling… it had been so long since he'd had fresh, warm blood. Oh God it was so nice…

"That has to be the most erotic thing I've seen in all my life."

At the voice Michael's eyes snapped open and he pulled his near clean hand from his mouth. Turning around, his eyes locked onto the tired eyes of Shane in his Lykae form.

"Shane!" Michael squeaked in surprise, wiping his bloody hand on his trousers. His mind was frazzled with emotions: happiness, shock and disbelief. Instead of greeting Shane as he should have done, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "How are you?"

**Hey up! So Shane lives! Oh my God, I'm so glad to be free of the angst for now haha Hopefully we won't have to revisit it later on haha. Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for your reviews :D please review with your opinions and thoughts for the next chapters to come! :D xx**


End file.
